


刻印

by linzige



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, sis - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 60,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzige/pseuds/linzige
Summary: abo预警/姐o妹a开局发情 一切设定都是为了ghs服务
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 303





	1. Chapter 1

在安娜十三岁那年，她的脊背上出现了另一个人的姓名。

在这个世界里，“刻印”的出现往往是和分化一同进行的。所谓的“刻印”就是指在你身体的某个部位会出现你命中注定的恋人的名字，“刻印”往往是同步进行。所以当安娜在深夜里感受到背上在发热时，她几乎是尖叫着冲进了她的父母的卧室。

安娜手忙脚乱的扒下了自己的衣物，父亲被母亲赶去了走廊，此时正在焦躁的踱着步。艾格纳先生同样迫不及待的想知道究竟是谁会带走他宠爱的小女儿，他又把目光投向了另一个房门紧闭的房间——他的大女儿艾莎的房间。

艾莎已经十六岁了，可她还没有出现“刻印”，也没有分化。艾格纳先生丝毫不怀疑他的女儿有什么身体上的疾病导致分化和“刻印”迟迟不到来。但，他还是有些担心。

他的大女儿艾莎，从小便显现出超乎常人的天赋，不知道有多少人在翘首以盼她的分化结果，想标记或被她标记。艾格纳不安地搓揉着他的一撇胡子，此时他的妻子，阿杜娜女士轻轻推开了房门。

“我们得谈谈，亲爱的。”

阿杜娜的神情是说不出的凝重，她的样子让艾格纳先生感到不安，即使他是这个国家最杰出的企业家和暗地里的特务组长，手下沾染的鲜血不可计数，可他还是怕他的妻子严肃时的脸。

“她们必须分开。”

阿杜娜很庆幸安娜的“刻印”出现在背上，和她一向咋咋呼呼的小女儿在“刻印”出现的第一时间没有照照镜子而是冲上来想把喜悦分享给她的母亲。

她闭上眼睛，想方设法地忘记安娜背上清晰的烙印着的名字——艾莎，她的大女儿的名字。阿杜娜女士的笑容凝固在脸上，当她还能以“说不定是相同的名字”来欺骗自己时，安娜的背上又浮现的姓氏彻彻底底地击垮了她的理智。

“Arendelle，我绝不会看错，是艾莎的名字。”

这一屋子都是Arendelle，艾格纳先生分不清他的妻子在叫谁，他同样面色凝重，将还在颤抖的妻子搂紧怀里，眼中紧紧盯着紧闭着的那扇房门。

安娜还不到分化的年纪，“刻印”总是同时出现的，所以说在那扇白色的大门后面，他的女儿正在分化第二性别。艾格纳先生不知道艾莎会分化成一个Omega还是一个Alpha，他祈祷最好是一个无拘无束的Beta。

某些甜甜的气味已经从门缝里飘出来了，艾格纳先生确信在午夜时分他的家里不会有人在煮牛奶，还是加了多倍糖的那种。甜丝丝的味道飘散在空气里，幸好阿杜娜女士还记得打开换气机，不让Omega的信息素飘出窗去。

“必须分开…分开她们。”

艾格纳先生只是点着头，他留下一吻在妻子的额头，接着抱起还在屋里昏睡着的安娜走下了楼梯。

“艾莎是个听话的孩子，她会理解的，阿杜娜，冷静下来。”

艾格纳先生的秘书已经到了，他轻轻将安娜放进车里，小女孩睡得毫无形象，一撮头发在她嘴里，她还流着口水打着小呼噜。阿杜娜女士慈爱地为安娜盖上了毛毯，把头发从她的牙齿下解救出来，在安娜的额头上落下一吻。

她在秘书递过来的协议书上签了字，最后望向她同样不舍的丈夫，接着坚决地替他们合上了车门。

安娜从没想过在她兴高采烈地冲上楼梯同她的母亲分享喜悦却睡着在父母的床上之后，下一次睁眼就在一个完全陌生的地方醒来了。

很快她就从报纸新闻广播等一切渠道了解到在她睡着的那个晚上，阿伦戴尔公司的总裁和副总裁即她的父亲和母亲离婚，以及她的姐姐艾莎分化成了一个普普通通的平庸的Beta的消息。

安娜和艾格纳先生在一栋大房子里生活，没有母亲管束她，艾格纳先生总是很忙，即使他想陪安娜玩一会儿，他贴心的小女儿也总是担忧地看着他乌黑的眼圈催他快去休息。

这栋房子里生活必需品一应俱全，可就是没有镜子，以及一切可以看到自己后背的东西。安娜并不在意这些，她总想知道她的“刻印”究竟是谁的名字，安娜猜测她命中注定的恋人一定有个好听的名字。

这股好奇几乎要将她折磨疯了，她也曾拐弯抹角地向艾格纳先生询问，可她的父亲总是回避这个问题，在安娜十六岁分化成一个Alpha的那年，她的父亲甚至崩溃地躲在书房喝了一夜酒，最烈的那种火焰威士忌。

“别问，安娜。”

安娜再没有问过这个问题，她一向很听父亲的话。令她惊喜的是她的母亲在她十六岁后也偶尔会来看看她，这也让安娜察觉到她的父母之间的关系并没有那么糟糕。在安娜二十岁的时候，她的父亲艾格纳带她去了一间医院。

回来之后她的背上多了一块文身，永久性的那种，它挡住了那个人的名字。这下安娜终于能在房子里看到镜子了，可那不是她想要的。

在安娜二十三岁的时候，她的父母在一次出海旅行时不幸遇难了，艾格纳先生的律师建议她回去同她的姐姐，艾莎·阿伦戴尔商量一下相关事宜。

艾莎…艾莎……安娜想着她的姐姐，她们已经十多年没有见过面了，她甚至不知道她姐姐现在是什么模样。

当她拖着大箱子站在阔别十年的家门前时，连呼吸都变得紧张了。

艾莎的眼眶红红的，她替僵直在大门前半天的安娜打开了门。

“谢谢…呃……”安娜本想叫她“姐姐”，可她的喉咙里哽住的好像是十年时光，安娜张了张嘴，还是放弃了在称呼上的纠结。“…艾莎。”

艾莎的身影好像顿了一下，她穿着正装，安娜猜应当是为了她而打扮的，艾莎的长发披在肩上，挡住了脖颈。安娜跟着她走到大厅，她本想说点什么缓和一下尴尬的气氛，可她的肚子在此时“咕噜咕噜”地叫了起来。

她姐姐回过头看她，安娜终于能看清艾莎的脸。她屏住了呼吸，艾莎实在太美了，与她相比安娜就显得非常普通，像是点缀在月光旁的黯淡无光的星星。

艾莎的湛蓝色瞳孔不像爸爸也不像妈妈，她们的父母瞳色都偏绿，这点完全遗传到了安娜身上，而艾莎不同。她的眼眸干净又明亮，如同摇曳生姿的浅海。

安娜几乎要深陷其中，无法自拔。可她还记得捂住肚子，红着脸向她姐姐解释些什么。

“我……”“你……”

这大抵是姐妹间的默契，她们一同开口。在安娜快要溺死在这尴尬的气氛里时，艾莎脸上露出一个微笑。

“你想吃点什么？”安娜颇为不好意思的把行李箱推到一旁，“咕噜咕噜”的声音从她手掌下钻出来，在她呆立在原地的时候填充这个空间。

“我、我都可以。”她急着回答艾莎，可一不小心咬到了舌头，随着“啊呜”一声，安娜又口齿不清的想向艾莎解释些什么。她姐姐无奈又宠溺的笑了笑，转身走进了厨房。

“那我随便做一些，可以吗？”

安娜“嗯”了一声，她隔着半开的玻璃门看到艾莎脱下了西装外套，又伸手扯松了领带。她面不改色地解开了衬衫的第一颗扣子，像是打开食品的包装袋那么简单。

拜托，安娜！她是你姐姐！

艾莎此时穿着一件干净整洁的白衬衫，松松垮垮的领带挂在她脖子上，她下半身倒是还是好好地穿着那条西装裤，可裸露在外的脚踝微微泛红，看得安娜心跳加速。

噢，安娜！她是个Beta，也是你姐姐！即使她好看的不像话，但她有自己的命定之人！你怎么能对你姐姐开始……！

安娜低下头死死盯着桌布上的花纹看，她深呼吸来平复自己，空气中若有若无的甜牛奶味钻进了她的鼻腔。她必须得说点什么来掩饰自己，安娜清晰的意识到了这一点。

“艾莎，你煮牛奶了吗？”这样会不会很奇怪？安娜犹豫了一下，又在后面添了一句。“我闻到了甜甜的香气。”

有什么破碎的声音从厨房传出来，艾莎探了个脑袋出来，她带着抱歉的表情对安娜说:“抱歉安娜，我煮了排骨汤，你可以帮我看一下火吗？”说完还不等安娜反应，就急匆匆的捡起搭在椅背上的外套冲上了楼梯。

“啊？嗯嗯，好的！”安娜一边答应着一边走进厨房，在狭小的房间里甜牛奶的香气更是无处不在，安娜闻的头昏脑涨，她的小兄弟很精神地探出头向她问好，吓得安娜急切地想把它按回去。

这显然不切实际，所以安娜打开了水龙头，接了一捧水泼在自己脸上。谢天谢地冷水还能让她清醒，抽油烟机被艾莎开到了最大，它“嗡嗡”地叫着，可惜安娜现在并没有心思去理会它。

她先是平复了昏昏沉沉的脑袋，说实话长途飞行让她很疲惫，特别是现在她耳朵里还在嗡鸣，安娜现在只想扑在柔软的床上睡一觉。她强撑着和睡意抗争，收拾了地上破碎的碗碟，又看着小火舔舐锅底。

安娜搬了把椅子到厨房坐着，接着很快进入了梦乡，她太累了。案板上还摆着切好的其他食材，叫醒安娜的不是艾莎，而是从锅里散发出的玉米排骨汤的香气。

她已经饥肠辘辘了，安娜上前关了火，才后知后觉的发现艾莎还没有下来。她本想去叫艾莎一起吃，可说不定她姐姐并不想和她这个十年未见的便宜妹妹一起吃饭呢？安娜失落的给自己盛了碗汤，慢条斯理地喝完它，甚至还洗好了碗筷，艾莎还是没有下来。

安娜犹豫着拎着箱子踏上楼梯，即使艾莎不想见她，她也该去问问艾莎客房在哪里吧？抱着这样的心情，安娜踏到了二楼走廊。几乎是瞬间她就被一股甜牛奶的气味击中了，这是Omega的信息素的味道，而且这味道从那扇白色的门里传来。

凭着一点点残留的印象，安娜还记得那是艾莎的房间。

可艾莎不是Beta吗？难道这明显是处在发情期的味道是艾莎的伴侣的？安娜放下了箱子，她尴尬地站在楼梯口。命定之人的结合一般都是Alpha和Omega或者Beta和Beta，这种Beta和Omega的组合还挺少见。

那…她现在是冒着必死的风险过去敲敲艾莎的房门问问她客房在哪还是继续傻站在原地？

噢……或许现在最重要的是先安抚Alpha的那根蠢蠢欲动的腺体，它嗅到了Omega的味道，正精神地抬起头四处张望。安娜的脸涨的通红，Omega浓郁的信息素对她影响也不小，但很显然此时她并不能去打扰艾莎的好事，不然说不定会被她姐姐记恨一辈子。

就算艾莎没那么喜欢她，但她还是相当喜欢艾莎的。安娜拎着箱子，焦急踱步在走廊，她偏过头去不看向艾莎的房门，可信息素的味道像捆住她脖颈的锁链，拉扯着她向艾莎的房间走去。

不，不！安娜！冷静一点！

她刚想落荒而逃，就听到艾莎的房里穿出一阵噼里啪啦的物品倒塌的声音，安娜红着脸想她姐姐还真是厉害，这动静搞得比Alpha标记Omega还大。有些淫乱的画面在脑海中形成，安娜喘着气，惊讶的发现在她的幻想中那个娇喘连连的女人拥有艾莎的脸庞。

后背在发烫，安娜已经快站不稳了，肿胀的腺体被衣服的布料摩擦的难受，直击灵魂深处的奇妙感觉使她连头皮都在战栗。她居然…在肖想她的亲姐姐。安娜不知道此时她的刻印在抽什么风，酥麻的感觉从文身下那一长串名字开始蔓延到全身，带给她异样的渴望。

刻印在发烫，说明她的命定之人就在附近……可这儿只有艾莎和她的伴侣，哪里还有第四个人？

安娜又把视线投向紧闭的大门，里面静悄悄的，什么声音也没有，安娜只能听到自己粗重的喘气声。她艰难地走过去，腺体摩擦着布料，刺激的敏感的肌肤隐隐作痛，它迫不及待地想要逃开衣物的束缚，似乎进入某个温暖又潮湿的地方才能慰藉它。

“艾…艾莎……你在吗？”

安娜几乎是用最后的理智敲了敲门，Alpha的本能像是在她脑中染了一把火，以她的理性为燃料，来势汹汹地烧到她的四肢百骸。甜牛奶的香气浓郁，空气中的每一个分子都在叫嚣着让这个年轻的Alpha去占有她的Omega。

信息素的味道几乎要把安娜折磨疯了。门内没有回应，安娜已经没有多余的意识去思考艾莎在干什么，她红着眼睛，呼吸声逐渐加重。透过门缝飘散的除了牛奶香气，安娜又清晰的闻到了另一种气味。

是甜腻的腥味，安娜弓着身子让腺体的顶端不用抵在门板上，她咬了咬牙，按下了门把手。门锁上了，看来艾莎在做些什么，可安娜真的忍不住了，她闭上了眼睛，撞开了门。此时就能看出Alpha的体能优势，她像个小牛犊一样踩在门板上，冲进了艾莎的房间。

安娜本以为她会听到一声或是两声尖叫，来自艾莎的伴侣，那个Omega的。可是屋子里静悄悄的，进入安娜耳朵里的是压抑的喘息声。她紧张地睁开眼睛，床上的被子叠得整整齐齐，上面没有人，在地板上倒是趴着一个人。

她白金色的长发被汗水打湿，有些粘在脸上，更多的凌乱的散落在地。在她的身旁是几支摔破的玻璃管和针筒，安娜认得那是抑制剂。天…她很快就反应过来，她的Beta姐姐艾莎实际上是个美味可口的Omega，而且照目前的情况来看，她的发情期到了。

从艾莎口中溢出的是哼哼唧唧的气音，她惊恐地望着站在门板上红着眼睛的安娜，和她裤子上支起的帐篷。

安娜急急忙忙伸手捂住了她的小兄弟，Alpha的腺体在视觉和嗅觉的双重刺激下又涨大了几分，它也更加渴望逃脱束缚，狠狠进入面前这个散发着诱人味道的Omega体内。

“艾莎…你的抑…抑制剂在哪？”

房间里的牛奶味太浓了，就像是整个人泡在甜牛奶里一样。安娜还能保持一点仅剩的清醒，她死死扯着自己最后的理智不让它在信息素的攻势前溃散。

“在…在抽屉里面……安娜……别过来……呜……”艾莎还趴在地上，Omega诱人的气味源源不断地从她脖颈后的腺体散发出来，勾引面前这个年轻的Alpha来标记她，占有她，与她结合。她呜咽两声，眼眶里就要滚出泪珠来。

艾莎的刻印在发烫，她发自灵魂的渴望着与安娜的交合，可她们是亲姐妹。因为是亲姐姐亲妹妹，所以这天生的刻印就是沉重的枷锁，道德捆绑着她的身体，每个人都知道一个姐姐不该和妹妹发生性关系，也不该和妹妹相标记，相“捆绑”。

她死死压制了自己的欲望整整十年，却在安娜回来不到一天的时候，这具身体的防线就土崩瓦解，还擅作主张的提前了她的发情期。艾莎唯一庆幸的是她还有一点残留的理智，在发情期摧枯拉朽的进攻下勉强还能留有一丝清明。

在安娜还没有发现更糟糕的真相之前，快点让她离开。


	2. 2

安娜以一种别扭的姿势朝着她姐姐的储物柜走过去，幸好柜子在艾莎的另一端，她不必路过浑身信息素的姐姐就能走到柜子那里。这实在是太折磨人了，安娜每走一步，她肿胀的腺体就摩擦着粗糙的布料，迫使她不得不涨红着脸拼命把顶在掌心的腺体按下去。

“呜…拿到了……”

安娜颤抖着拉开柜子，里面整整齐齐的码着一排抑制剂。安娜随手抓起一支抑制剂，转身就想朝艾莎走过去。艾莎勉强支起身子，她的一只手紧紧抓着垂落的床单，原本干净整洁的床单被她扯出一条条褶皱。

“给…给我……呜…安娜…快一点…”

安娜的脑袋快要爆炸了，她的腺体也涨的难受。艾莎绝不知道她现在的样子有多么诱人，衬衫的扣子被她蹭开了，露出里面白皙浑圆的胸部，和若隐若现的内衣。艾莎的眼神已经涣散了，她喘着粗气，喉咙里是抑制不住的娇媚喘息。

原本紧紧扣着的皮带已经松松垮垮的搭在她的腰上，安娜能看到若隐若现的股沟和艾莎白皙的后背。被汗水浸湿的衬衣黏在后背上，清晰的勾勒出艾莎的肩胛骨，它们不安地抖动着，像只振翅欲飞的蝴蝶。

安娜愣在原地，她姐姐还在难耐的扭动着身体，纤细的腰肢挪动着，让安娜突然很想试试它的手感。还有艾莎的细长的双腿，它们是不是很有力，能缠在她的腰上任她肆意进出……

不！安娜！你在想什么啊！艾莎可是你的亲姐姐！你怎么能肖想她……安娜吞了吞口水，趁着她的理智完全消失之前她还记得把抑制剂拿给艾莎。

可是…可是她的腺体已经快要涨到爆炸了，而她面前就趴着一个娇弱无力的Omega……不不不！那是Omega没错！可是这个Omega是她的亲姐姐！

不行安娜！你是个人！不能当个牲畜！安娜颤抖着握着手中的抑制剂，空气中浓郁的信息素的味道无时无刻不在勾引她，但…但……

“我…我来了…唔…艾莎……”

安娜艰难的又想一步步挪回去，可不知道她的衣服勾住了什么，安娜昏昏沉沉地想接着向前走，Alpha本能的体力优势此时就起到了作用，她成功的连人带着艾莎的储物柜以及一柜子的抑制剂一起摔在了地毯上。

伴随着噼里啪啦的玻璃破碎的声音一起响起的是安娜的痛呼。她肿胀的腺体毫不留情的直接磕在地板上，痛得安娜感觉她再也不会勃起了。那她可能是有史以来第一个被自己吓到阳痿的Alpha。

“安…安娜？”

空气诡异的沉默了，她正在被发情期折磨的无比诱人的姐姐僵硬地抬起头看她，目光里满是难以置信。“你要怎么跟我解释…你不是故意的？”

艾莎难以言喻地看着她的小妹妹捂着裤裆，整个脸已经拧到了一起，安娜红着眼睛嘟着嘴，好像下一秒就要哭出来了。果然就算分化成了个Alpha，她妹妹还是她印象里那个小哭包。

“唔…好痛……痛痛痛……”

安娜觉得她就是人类有史以来最丢脸的一个Alpha，不但能把自己磕到阳痿，居然还要好不容易挺过一次热潮的姐姐打了最后她紧握在手里的一管抑制剂之后来安慰她……

打完一针抑制剂之后艾莎的信息素终于不再源源不断的从腺体散发出了，她打开了换气装置，又红着脸推安娜去浴室洗澡。听着屋里的水声，艾莎的刻印不由自主的开始发烫。

同时她惊恐的发现，这针抑制剂失效了，她的身体又开始发热。大抵是因为被压抑太久的刻印终于碰上了自己命定的伴侣，那被她一直压抑着的渴望开始生长，缠绕在她的胸腔里。

她的身体碰上了与之相配的玩伴，穴道正兴奋地吐出水来，等待年轻又强壮的Alpha狠狠贯穿她，顶到生殖腔里面，在最深处尽情喷洒粘稠的种子。胸部似乎变得格外敏感，顶端的坚硬摩擦在布料上带来刺痛感，它们需要有人来吮吸，玩弄，拉扯它们，这样这种微微的刺痛就会变成绝顶的快感，浇灌着具压抑了十年的Omega身体。

“唔…安娜……哈……”

最令艾莎感到恐惧的是，她的锁骨上的刻印着安娜·阿伦戴尔名姓的印迹开始发热发烫，她的本能催促她快些冲进浴室，与她的爱人，她的Alpha进行一场激烈的交合。


	3. Chapter 3

当安娜浑身水汽套着艾莎留在浴室的一件黑色衬衣走出来时，她的姐姐正眼神迷离的跪坐在床上朝着这个方向看。看到她走出来，艾莎似乎低低的呼唤了一声“安娜”，她伸出小巧的舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，那抹粉红极快地在干涩的唇瓣上掠过，不知就此触动了安娜的哪根神经。

Alpha在冷水澡的浇淋下好不容易冷静下来的脑子又立马被房间内浓郁的Omega信息素冲昏了，她的腺体威风凛凛地抬起头，撑起宽松的休闲裤。安娜吞咽着口水，本能驱使她快朝艾莎走过去，狠狠撕开黏在艾莎姣好曲线上的衬衫，再把她那条穿了比不穿还色气的西装裤丢到一边，让她细长的大腿缠在Alpha的腰上供她进出。

“姐姐…”躁动不安的信息素撩拨着年轻Alpha的身体，安娜的理智消失的无影无踪，她呢喃着艾莎的名字，在唇齿间嗫嚅半天，唤了她一声姐姐。她朝着床走过去，艾莎就那样乖巧地跪坐在床上，湛蓝色的眼眸一眨也不眨的看着她。

“好热…呜……”

艾莎的双手攀上了安娜的脖颈，像是抓到了救命稻草似的，她的喉咙里溢出小猫似的低吟。艾莎的脸上是不正常的潮红，那双温柔剔透的眼眸此刻像是被蒸腾的雾气蒙住了，安娜能在其中看到自己的倒影。艾莎柔软的手臂绕着她，发情期的Omega一点儿力气都没有，如果她想把挣脱开她姐姐的怀抱，以Alpha的体力分明轻而易举。

可她没有。安娜死死扯着最后的理智，正如她现在死死扯着自己宽松的短裤，以防不安的在她怀里扭动的艾莎碰到她的生殖器官。她姐姐委屈巴巴的抬眼看她，像只奶呼呼的小猫，艾莎的声音似乎都带着些委屈，她趴在安娜的胸口，昂着头啃咬她妹妹的下颚线。

“呜…安娜…不做吗？”

冷静冷静冷静！安娜你要冷静！她是你亲姐姐！这是意外的发情期！这只是意外！年轻力壮精力尤为旺盛的Alpha此刻被一个发情期的Omega逼迫着努力往后伸出脖颈，艾莎正用她的牙齿在安娜的侧颈和下颚线上啃咬着，哼哼唧唧的像只撒娇的小猫。

安娜一手拎着裤子一手还要拼命推开她姐姐几乎是黏着她身上的脑袋。Alpha的味道能缓解Omega发情期的不适，但闻味道有好多种办法，大可不必像现在这样泄愤似的在她身上留下红印和齿痕。

而且还是在一定会被人看到的地方，连高领毛衣都遮不住的那种。

艾莎被她推远了一些，她疑惑的歪着头，继续乖巧的坐在床上，用可怜巴巴的眼神看着她的妹妹。简直分不清谁才是真正的Alpha…安娜满脸通红退到床边，对于一个Alpha来说这实在是太甜蜜的折磨，她终于松开手，胀痛着的腺体直勾勾的指向艾莎，像是问她为什么还不去标记这个Omega。

该死的本能才不会管艾莎是不是她姐姐，它只是拼命催促安娜快去进入未知之地，给她们双方都带来绝顶的欢愉。

“艾…艾莎！你的伴侣…电话是多少…我我…呜…我打电话让她过来……”

安娜哆嗦着手抓起掉在地上的艾莎的电话，却抖的连屏幕都按不亮，甜牛奶的气味萦绕在四周，扰得她根本无法思考。艾莎乖乖地坐着床上看着她，她又翘起舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，像只偷腥的猫儿一样。

“没有…没有伴侣…唔…安娜……”艾莎又黏糊糊的蹭上来，她一只手搂上了安娜的脖颈，另一只手扯出来宽松的休闲短裤的松紧带。“安娜…不做吗？”

别把奶狗不当Alpha，这要是再能忍住她安娜就不是一个正常的Alpha了。她喘着粗气，哆哆嗦嗦像是得了帕金森一样解艾莎的扣子，滚烫的指尖从小腹开始游走在艾莎温热的身体上，最后安娜的目光停留在艾莎的锁骨处。

她的后背在发烫，安娜猛的愣住了，用她那被交配糊住的脑袋浑浑噩噩的思考这到底是个什么情况。

艾莎的锁骨上有一行娟秀漂亮的花体字，那是她的字迹，更重要的是这行字母的内容——

Anna·Arendelle。

这是她的名字…她姐姐命中注定的伴侣…是……


	4. Chapter 4

艾莎没给她思考的时间，柔软的肢体又拱进安娜怀里，有意无意的蹭过安娜下身的火热。艾莎的鼻尖顺着Alpha带着水汽的皮肤蹭上去，最终停在安娜的下唇上。热气喷洒在下巴上，压抑着的呻吟声从她的喉咙里冒出来，安娜看到了她姐姐羞怯的目光，脑中只剩下一片空白，接着她粗暴地扯掉艾莎的衬衫丢在地上。

“呜…不…不行……”艾莎似乎找回了一点理智，她慌张的缩回手，像是触电一般迅速。Alpha好闻的气味差一点就拉她沉沦，饶是如此，她居然刚刚还趴在安娜怀里勾引她，居然还问她“不做吗”……这哪里是一个好姐姐该有的样子。

安娜的气味太好闻了，她发自灵魂的渴望被她占有，与她相标记，可她的理智不允许她做出这种事情，连她的小妹妹都能把持住自己，她就更不能……

“姐姐……”安娜的声音打断了艾莎的胡思乱想，她此时还被安娜抱在怀里，只能昂着头勉强看她的妹妹。Alpha的粗重喘息吐在她耳边，艾莎一抬头就看见安娜嘴里那颗可爱的小虎牙，和她欣喜若狂的、充满欲望的眼神。

年轻的Alpha毛毛躁躁地把艾莎放平在床上，安娜解自己腰带的手都在发抖，牛仔裤被她甩到一旁，紧接着艾莎那条西装裤也紧随其后。安娜几乎是扑到艾莎的脖颈侧啃咬，Alpha野蛮地在白嫩的皮肤上留下一个个吻痕和牙印，她姐姐动听的呻吟又溢出喉咙。

艾莎挣扎着想推开她，却被妹妹强硬地按住双手。“啊…姐姐……”被情欲浸染的嗓音变得低沉沙哑，安娜将艾莎的双手压在床上，又像勾魂夺魄的魔鬼似的伏在她耳边轻轻问。

“姐姐…做不做？”

呜…这要她怎么回答？艾莎胡乱扭动着身体想躲开安娜炽热的视线，却被一条结实有力的长腿挤进了她的腿间，强迫她分开双腿。安娜的膝盖抵在大腿内侧，不让挣扎着的艾莎合拢它们。Alpha的信息素被有意识的释放出来，滚烫的腺体抵在艾莎的小腹处，有什么淫乱的念头从身体的深处发酵漫延出来了，她的身体急切的吐出液体来，为即将到来的入侵做准备。

“不…不…安娜…不要……”艾莎胡乱的摇头，她的妹妹亲了亲她的嘴角，又吻去她眼角滑落的生理泪水。“别拒绝我…艾莎……”安娜压着她双手的那只手挪开了，带着凉意的指尖轻轻触碰到她的锁骨。

“看啊…我的名字……”安娜的唇吻上那一长串花体字，她张开嘴轻轻啃咬着姐姐漂亮精致的锁骨，惹得那一片肌肤都变成淡淡的粉红色。艾莎的手无力地推搡着她的肩膀，比起拒绝，更像是情人间的调情。

“姐姐看啊…你的身上…标记的是我的名字……”

艾莎呜咽着，隐藏已久的秘密被故事的另一个主人公戳破了，而且后者饶有兴致地啃咬着那不伦的刻印，她坏心眼的妹妹褪去了遮盖她身体的最后一块已经被浸透的布料，又轻轻把她的乳肉握在手中。

一直在等待爱抚的顶端几乎是刚触碰到安娜掌心时就又涨大几分，安娜伸出两根手指捏住它，温柔的用指腹擦蹭过它开合着的小口。这种撩拨无异于是另一种折磨，艾莎难耐的从喉咙里吐出呻吟声，又用委屈巴巴的眼神看着折磨她的安娜。

她的妹妹装作没看见，任由她焦急的挺起胸脯往她掌心里送，艾莎看起来快要急哭了，安娜只顾折磨着胀痛的乳珠，更让身体的其他地方感到空虚。明明安娜也很难受不是吗，抵在她小腹处的腺体在微微抖动，也在渴望进入温暖而潮湿的地方。

安娜揉捏着浑圆的胸部，又抬起头看向她被欲望折磨的快要发疯的姐姐，带着得意洋洋的笑容吻上了那处刻印。“你还没回答我呢…艾莎…不做吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

内里的空虚快要将她逼疯了，艾莎恨不得马上抓着安娜抖动的腺体将它塞进那不知廉耻的洞穴，可她的小妹妹还是坏心眼的折磨她，灵活的舌尖扫过她身体的每一寸，偏偏留下两腿之间的幽谷不去抚慰。

“不做吗？嗯？”安娜慢条斯理的从艾莎的乳间抬起头来，白皙的乳肉已经被她吮吸出一个个红印，涨大的乳晕被她握在手中把玩，弥漫的Alpha气味即将击垮艾莎的理智。得不到慰藉的身体格外敏感，她身体的每一寸都祈求着Alpha的侵入占有，可这具身体的主人还死死拉扯着理智和道德的遮羞布，自欺欺人地躲避着安娜落下的吻。

“不…安娜…我是你姐姐……”艾莎极力与欲望对抗，她虚弱的开口拒绝，不知用了多大的毅力。可她没想到的是，“姐姐”这两个字落在十年间日日夜夜肖想她的Alpha耳朵里无异于一剂强力的催情剂，安娜缓缓移开了落在艾莎脸上的目光，随手从地上捞起了艾莎的皮带。

她的指尖点在艾莎的小腹上，隐约能摸到她姐姐结实的腹肌，这和一般Omega软绵绵的身体大为不同。安娜娴熟的用从老师那儿学到的捆绑手法将艾莎的双手捆在了床头。“放松点…姐姐，是我在强迫你。”

灼热坚硬的顶端顶在了开合着的小口，淫靡的水光打湿了腺体，安娜挑了挑眉，试探性地轻轻挺腰，几乎是瞬间，艾莎惊恐地绷起腰向后退，浑圆光滑的臀瓣被轻抚缓揉，被力捏向外剥开、又向内挤紧，一下下来回揉搓，安娜压抑着的低沉嗓音又响起:“艾莎…放松点…还是你喜欢我强硬些？”

她只能死死咬着牙，制止呻吟声从口中溜出去，艾莎闭着眼睛不去看安娜，只胡乱的摇着头。诚然，她特别想要安娜进入她，可她仍记得她们是亲姐妹，这是不伦的感情……她期望安娜不要再玩这些小把戏，真正如她所说那样强迫她，这样她才能问心无愧地享用来自她的伴侣的温情。

“不…安娜…我们…呜…不可以……”艾莎软软地拒绝安娜的抚摸，随着她一点气势都没有的话语一并溢出的是娇媚的呻吟和哼哼唧唧的气音。她的身体诚实的将主人的欲望反映出来，她的身体鲜明的感受到陌生性器的进犯，粗大、坚硬，烫人的灼热…而且她柔嫩的肌肤几乎感受得到安娜的性器的形状。

别再折磨我了……艾莎的脑中突然浮现荒诞的念头，那念头劝诫她放弃挣扎，遵从自己的本能，坦然的投入Alpha的怀抱里…她死死咬住下唇不放，像是破罐子破摔似的绷紧身体，皮带勒得她的手隐隐作痛，她还是低声呜咽着，安娜用手擦去她眼角滑落的泪珠，又扶上了艾莎的腰。

“嗯哼…准备好了吗？姐姐。”

艾莎刚想继续回绝她，可她的双腿被安娜强硬的挤开，根本无法抵御强悍的入侵者，铁蹄顺利地践踏上从不对外开放的草地，又从容地在花丛中散步。也或许是她从根本来说并不想去抵御安娜。

娇嫩的小口不顾主人的羞耻和绝望，清晰地报告著陌生的腺体每一寸的徐徐侵入。芳美的草地已被攻掠到尽头，苦无援兵的花园门扉已落入魔掌。无助的门扉被Alpha色情地稍稍闭合，又微微拉开。

安娜本想试探艾莎的发情程度，但她的整个人已经湿透了，饥渴的穴道一开一合吮吸着她的腺体顶端，似乎在邀请她进入。她的尺寸贸然进入说不定会弄伤艾莎，安娜不想给她和艾莎的第一次性事带来任何不愉快，眼下她终于放下心来。热汤的蜜汁，开始沿著陌生的腺体的表面流下。腺体的尖端在花唇内脉动，艾莎的口中又溢出呜呜的呻吟声。

安娜猛地一挺腰，粗大的腺体撑开软肉，无情地彻底贯穿最深处。紧窄的蜜洞完全被撑满贯通，小腹内巨大的迫力直逼喉头，有种气也透不过来的感觉，艾莎无意识地微微张嘴。性感微张的娇嫩红唇立刻被一根修长的手指插入，小巧的舌头也被人捏住玩弄起来。

“呜…唔…啊安…安娜……”进入安娜耳中的是艾莎满足的闷哼和欢愉的呻吟，口腔被塞入异物的艾莎口齿不清的叫着她的名字，她红着眼睛像是被谁欺负了似的，修长的双腿在颤抖，小巧秀气的鼻子里发出轻轻的喘息。

“嗯…别咬自己…姐姐…叫出来……”安娜也是倒吸一口气，腺体浸泡在柔软舒服的小穴里，内壁挤压着炙热的肉棒，似乎有无数张小嘴开合着吮吸舔舐她的腺体。Alpha的本能催促她快点开始抽送，可她姐姐咬的太紧了，她不得不揉捏着艾莎的乳肉使她紧绷的身体放松下来。


	6. Chapter 6

艾莎昂着头，将精美的从下巴直到锁骨的绝美曲线暴露无遗，口水从无法合拢的唇齿间溢出来，顺着嘴角一路滴到床单上。

她羞耻地闭上眼睛，绝望地压抑着甜美的呻吟声。“安…啊安娜…别…呜别叫…姐姐……”安娜能听见艾莎哭泣着恳求的声音，她缓慢地抽出腺体，又坚定不移地塞进去，迅猛地找准了一个点攻击。

肉体与肉体拍打的声音中交杂着淫靡的水声，艾莎雪白的脖颈都泛起羞耻的潮红。全身火烫，下身却不自主地溢出更多蜜汁。

她又深陷在恨不得想杀死自己的背德感和情事的羞耻中，可这似乎更强烈地刺激著已不堪蹂躏的神经，还有一丝升腾着的欢愉。

穴道的随著Alpha的每一下抽动敏感地痉挛，她本能的想咬住嘴唇不让呻吟声逃掉，却因为那根肆意的手指全部失了分寸。

“唔…艾莎…叫出来……”安娜毫不留情地挺动着腰身，艾莎的双腿半推半就地缠上了她的腰，粗大又坚硬的腺体猛地向内，似乎已经顶到了子宫口。

粗长的腺体缓缓抽出，小穴内壁的嫩肉也被带出翻转。巨大的蘑菇头已经退到洞口，再一次的狂暴攻击蓄势待发。

艾莎的整个背都已经弓了起来，安娜爱不释手地抚摸着艾莎姣好的身体曲线，随着她的指尖掠过，艾莎的身体细微地颤抖着，欢愉的叫声毫不掩饰地从那张矜持的小嘴里溜出来。

安娜收回了把玩着艾莎舌头的手指，它已经被水彻底打湿，在黯淡的灯光下闪烁着淫秽的光。

“快…唔快一点…安啊…快进来……”在安娜和发情期的努力下，艾莎所剩不多的理智终于彻底崩溃，她哭喊着安娜的名字，收紧着缠着她妹妹腰上的两条细长有力的大腿，迫切的渴望来自她的Alpha的填充。

“快进来…呜…快点……”火烫的腺体缓缓插入艾莎深处，溢满蜜汁的蜜唇无力地被挤迫向两边。安娜捏住了艾莎结实的腰肢，不让她的姐姐难耐地扭动身体。

“满足你…艾莎……”巨大的快感在脑海中爆炸，灵魂好像已经离开了身体，所有的感官都已停滞，唯独身体深处的压迫摩擦的充塞感无比鲜明。

安娜解开了缠在艾莎手上的皮带，将她绷紧的姐姐抱在怀里，跪坐在安娜怀里的姿势更利于腺体的进入，艾莎只觉得那肿胀的热铁又深入几分，满满当当地填充在她身体深处。

灼热的蘑菇头紧顶住柔嫩的子宫口，粗大的腺体在紧窄的蜜洞中温柔地缓慢摇动，接着猛地向外抽出。艾莎搂上了安娜的肩膀，任由酥媚入骨的声音尽数吐在安娜耳边，她的胸部紧紧贴着安娜的胸部，赤裸相对的两人似乎在此刻从未有过的紧密贴合在了一起。

“快…快进来…啊安娜…给我……”Omega带着哭腔的声音软软糯糯地响在耳边，还有艾莎灼热的吐息，Omega的腺体离安娜那样近，浓郁的甜牛奶味道接二连三地拥入她的鼻腔，安娜张了张嘴，喉咙里一阵干渴。

Alpha的攻势又急又猛，在快感的冲击下艾莎昂着头，她的指尖深陷进手臂，指甲带来的刺痛让她清醒了些，可快感随着腺体抽送的沙沙声而喷着火，将艾莎身上所剩下的微薄的羞耻、踌躇、理性以及骄傲完全夺走。

最终她遵从了自己的本性，到目前为止，每当安娜拉出时，都会做一些小幅度的律动，但从现在开始则是直进直出。

对于身体被撑开时的那种抗拒感已经消失，艾莎无意识地深切期望那一刻的来临，那一举深入最底部的Alpha的腺体，使得她发出哽咽般的低声呻吟。

安娜压抑着的低吼声响起，身体被完全占有的快乐迫使艾莎紧紧地搂住了安娜的脖颈，她的Alpha扶着她的腰直上直下的进入，她的意识和身体一起被高高抛起，又狠狠砸在安娜的性器上。

这感觉太让人沉迷，青春的身体由花心开始麻痹，烧了又烧。身体内感受到那充满年轻生命力的腺体正在加速抽动，全身一分一秒的在燃烧。粗大的腺体插入，安娜还不忘用手捏住乳峰，指尖轻轻捏弄艾莎柔嫩的乳尖。

身体的两处同时被攻击，艾莎无力地眯着眼睛，安娜的背上有什么在散发出莹莹的光芒，艾莎知道那是安娜的刻印，应当是她的名字。

只有安娜将粘稠的液体送进她身体的最深处，古老的刻印关系就会生效，使她们从身体到精神完全捆绑在一起。她忘情地呼唤着安娜的名字，胀痛的乳房被安娜的手指抚弄，快感就由乳峰的山麓一直传到山顶。

无法抵御的欢愉伴随着滚烫又粘稠的液体一起浇灌在艾莎压抑着的身体上，她失神地尖叫着，安娜的喉咙里也发出一声满足的低吟，艾莎的身体被烫得不停颤抖，她紧紧抱着安娜，如同溺水的人抱着浮木。

“安娜…哈…安娜……”高潮伴随着滑落眼角的泪水一起到来，艾莎的眼前一片朦胧，从未体验过的快乐席卷而来，让她的鼻子酸酸的，意识早已飞离身体，晕旋的脑海中一片空白。世界似乎已不存在，只有穴道内膨胀的结还提醒她，她和她的妹妹做爱了。

艾莎精致漂亮的锁骨上那一行花体单词泛起微弱的淡蓝色微光，这是捆绑形成的标志。理智一点一点被艾莎找回来，她软趴趴地窝在安娜怀里，双手还环着她妹妹的脖颈。

抖动着的腺体还深埋在她体内，膨胀的结卡住了两人，艾莎松了手臂，任由双手无力地垂落。现在她只剩额头还抵在安娜的肩膀上了，这样的动作能清晰的看到安娜的性器和她的下体紧密结合，还淫靡地不断渗出白色的液体出来。

盯着这里看也太色情了，艾莎红着脸抬起头，将下巴靠在安娜的肩膀上。“对不起…安娜…对不起…”她闭上了眼睛，不让软弱的泪水滑落。一只手轻轻擦去了她脸上的水痕，安娜把她抱在怀里，一下一下地拍打着艾莎的脊背。

“有什么好道歉的？嗯？姐姐？”

艾莎的身体又紧紧绷了起来，她忍着羞意朝着安娜喊:“别…别在这时候叫我姐姐……”安娜似乎心情很好，她咬住了艾莎小巧的耳垂，用舌头肆意地玩弄它。

“我…我连累了你…安娜…对不起…我不是一个好姐姐…我不该和你做…做……”

“做爱”这两个字太过羞耻，艾莎嗫嚅半天，也没能吐出这最后两个字，她吸了吸鼻子，埋在体内的性器坏心眼地顶了顶。

艾莎即将出口的话被顶的支离破碎，变成一声色气至极的呻吟，安娜的指尖点上了她的锁骨，摩挲着温热的皮肤，艾莎察觉到她写下了“Anna”这个单词。

“可我们是命中注定，姐姐。”安娜抓起艾莎的手，探到自己背后，那里同样有一小块区域散发着微弱的光芒，她引导着艾莎的手掌覆在上面，感受着刻印灼人的滚烫。

“你看，这儿是你的名字。”

突如其来的满足感几乎让艾莎哭出来，她的掌心能感受到安娜皮肤上滚烫的刻印，Elsa·Arendelle的名字就在那里，是她的名字，是她的字迹，是她与安娜连接的标志。

“可…可呜…我们是…亲姐妹。”

安娜吻了吻艾莎睫毛上挂着的泪珠，“那不重要。”她这样说，又补充道:“刻印将我们相联，这与我们是亲姐妹有什么关系？”

艾莎哽咽着，她泪眼婆娑地看着安娜:“我不能对不起爸爸妈妈……他们为了我们牺牲了很多……”

如果不是结还没有消退，艾莎现在这幅样子已经足够安娜再次把她按在床上操了，她一边感慨艾莎是不是对自己的魅力一无所知，一边用挤出来的悲伤声音对她说:“可是你也不能对不起我……一个就因为出现了刻印就与你生生分离十年的可怜妹妹…难道我的姐姐忍心看着她妹妹一辈子找不到伴侣……孤独一生吗？”

艾莎不说话了。她涨红了脸似乎想找出安娜话里的漏洞反驳她，却憋住一口气不知道说什么好。

安娜说的…好像也有点道理？可是她也不能对不起父母……也不能对不起妹妹……


	7. Chapter 7

艾莎皱着眉头努力地思考这个世纪难题，安娜很体贴的替她揉捏着酸痛的大腿，又一本正经地对艾莎说:“艾莎你看，我们已经做过了。要对不起父母我们都对不起他们…所以你不能再对不起我对不对？”

好像有哪里不对劲，可是艾莎又说不上来。她呆呆地“嗯？”了一声，又听到了安娜快活地笑声。

安娜抱紧她的腰，将艾莎整个人圈在怀里，又轻声对她说:“你还有力气吗？”艾莎还没来得反应安娜的意思，整个人就被迫离开了柔软的床垫。

安娜站起来了，艾莎条件反射地收紧缠在她腰上的大腿，双手死死环住安娜的脖子，结还膨胀在她体内，安娜的腺体几乎是一瞬间又挺立起来了，从里面顶着某处软肉，支撑着她的身体。

“安…安娜！你要…啊做什么！”这个姿势对她来说太刺激了，抛去她像八爪鱼一样缠在妹妹身上的手脚不说，她们身上唯一紧密相连的就是两处仍处在高亢中的性器。

“别夹别夹…嘶！艾莎…放松一点！”安娜同样也不好受，姐姐绷紧的软肉挤着她深埋其中的性器，突如其来的刺激惹得她差点舒服地呻吟出来。

艾莎惊慌失措地搂着她，姐姐的威严被完全抛在脑后。安娜移出一只手拖着她的屁股，柔软还富有弹性的臀肉手感太好了，安娜低低地喘息着，忍不住又揉捏了几下。

她抱着艾莎走出屋门，她的行李箱还老老实实地躺在走廊上。赤身裸体地在这么大的空间里让艾莎极度不适应，特别是她还可以清晰地看到空旷的大厅，不安感不知道从哪里冒出来，她羞涩地闭上眼睛。

“放松放松，艾莎！太紧了！”安娜的抗议落在艾莎耳朵里，更让她几乎快被自己的耻意烧死，她闭着眼睛，毫不留情地一口咬住了安娜的肩膀。

她的牙齿陷进安娜的皮肤里，留下一个浅浅的牙印。艾莎没有松口，就保持着这个姿势打定主意不去面对安娜。Alpha的腺体狡猾地在她体内磨动，安娜一手扶着艾莎的腰一手艰难的去拉行李箱的拉链。

这个动作太考验人的体力和平衡力了，艾莎整个人像只考拉，把她当成了棕榈树，死死抱住不愿撒手。安娜费劲地踢开行李箱，从一堆东西里找出一个小药盒。

她终于松了一口气，又缓缓站直了身子。一只手拧开瓶盖有些费劲，安娜手一抖，整盒药就咕噜咕噜灵巧地从走廊扶手的空隙完成一个漂亮的空中转体，完美地掉在了一楼的沙发上。

这下好了，她想给姐姐吃个避孕药还要维持这个姿势下楼去捡。艾莎终于愿意睁开眼睛，她松开辗转在安娜皮肤上的牙齿，强忍羞意问她:“什么掉…掉下去了…安娜？”

“呃…避孕药。”

艾莎好不容易压制下去的羞意瞬间席卷而来，她又一次把头埋在安娜肩膀上装死。

好在这时候结慢慢消退了，白浊的液体从两人连接的地方滴落，安娜急急忙忙抱着艾莎进屋，把她姐姐放在床上之后又小心地抽出腺体。

“嗯…我…我去捡……”安娜几乎是落荒而逃，她急匆匆地跑出门，女性Alpha的腺体漂亮又精致，它趾高气昂地挺立着，上面还沾染着Omega动情时喷洒的体液。

天…这太刺激了。安娜咚咚咚地跑下楼梯，又一把捞起了小药瓶，她冲进厨房倒了一大杯热水，又拿着药和水上了楼。

艾莎还在床上装死，她裹在被子里，连个脑袋都不露出来。

安娜坐在床边，把杯子和药放在床头柜上，又红着脸大喊着“我先去洗洗你记得吃药！”冲进了浴室。

听着浴室里传出了水声，艾莎终于不当缩头乌龟，她小心翼翼地探出一个脑袋，确定屋里没人之后才慢慢松开紧攥着的被子。

一大杯水被人放在床头，那白色的药丸也被贴心地拿出来放在盖子上，艾莎几乎被耻意击垮，她颤抖着手拿过水，又一闭眼直接把那颗药扔进了嘴里。

温热的水使得她干渴的喉咙舒服了许多，一杯水很快见底，艾莎舒服地眯起眼睛，好像想起了什么，又在衣物堆积的地上寻找她的手机。

安娜擦着头发出来的时候就看到她姐姐一脸严肃地坐在床上打电话，她认真地听着对方的话，连水声停止都没察觉到。

“嗯，傍晚的时候送过来吧。”

艾莎挂掉了电话，一回头就看到安娜正凑在她身后，小家伙眨巴眨巴眼睛，一伸手就把她整个人抱了起来。“安娜！你要干什么！”艾莎死死拽着散乱的被子，慌乱地问安娜。

“洗澡啊，黏糊糊的不难受吗？”安娜一本正经的脸差点让艾莎觉得她说了什么违背常识的话，她像只小猫幼崽，瑟瑟地蜷缩在安娜怀里。

“我…我可以自己洗！”艾莎刚说出口，安娜就捏了捏她的大腿肌肉，酸痛无力的感觉差点让艾莎惊呼出来，她死死压抑住了叫声，可难受的神情还是溜过防线显现在她脸上。

Alpha轻轻松松地将这个嘴硬的Omega抱在怀里，不顾艾莎微弱的反抗，安娜轻轻地将艾莎软绵绵的无力身体放进水温正好的浴缸。

她的姐姐不知是羞的还是气的，全程安安静静地乖巧的让安娜摆弄，艾莎只是紧闭双眼，羞愤地咬着下唇。安娜带着水珠的手指扫过她的唇瓣，迫使她松开牙齿。

艾莎真是太诱人了…在雾气缭绕中若隐若现的美丽脸庞更加使人兴致高涨，安娜轻柔地擦拭着艾莎的身体，洗去粘稠的液体和汗水，她红着脸，只觉得腺体又涨起来了。

甜牛奶的味道又弥漫开，艾莎的又一次热潮开始了。“就在这做？嗯？”艾莎的浴缸足够大，完全可以让两个人在里面做一些不可描述的事情，安娜红着眼睛，只觉得腺体快要爆炸了。

她姐姐惊慌地摇着头:“不行…哈…回…回床上……”安娜悻悻地抱起艾莎，随手拽了一条浴巾盖在艾莎身上，将她抱回了床上。

当安娜的手指探到下方时，她才发现艾莎已经苦苦忍耐了多时。她坏心眼的像要品尝艾莎的每一分韵律，火烫的指尖正轻轻掠抚过前不久刚刚造访的纯嫩花瓣。

电流直冲每一个毛孔，艾莎的身体轻颤，不自主地收缩夹紧。夹紧的是大胆火辣的安娜的指尖。指尖轻挑，湿热柔嫩的花瓣被迫再次羞耻地绽放。

“为什么不告诉我…姐姐…你忍了多久？”

“别…别说了…安娜…快呜……”指肚摩擦私处，指甲轻刮嫩壁。花瓣被恣情地玩弄，软肉被拉起，揉捏。

艾莎拼命想扭动腰身也无法逃离，安娜光撩拨不做简直就是耍流氓，羞耻的秘处完全被无礼的手占据，她几乎已经无法保持理智。

“是不是很难受…嗯？姐姐？”

“别在…这个时候啊…呜…叫姐姐……”手指挤入柔若无骨的窄处，突然偷袭翘立的蓓蕾。艾莎下腹部不自主地抽搐了一下，火热的指尖翻搅肆虐，清醇的花露不自主地渗出打湿了安娜的手。

艾莎泪眼汪汪地看着她的小妹妹，安娜紧紧皱着眉，严肃的不像是在追逐欲望。她轻咬艾莎的耳垂，把火热的呼吸喷进艾莎的耳朵。

“姐姐…要做吗？”左手捏捻乳蕾，右手指尖轻轻挑起花露，示威般地在紧窄幽谷四处涂抹。每一下好像都涂抹在艾莎已经要崩溃的羞耻心上。安娜压低声音问她。

“要…呜安娜……要做…快点…别折磨我……”艾莎失控地按着安娜的肩膀，两片软肉已经被玩弄得肿胀扩大，敏感的那点不堪狂蜂浪蝶的调引，充血翘立，淫靡的水光不断渗出，宛如饱受雨露的滋润。

Alpha的腺体缓慢而不容抗拒地开始抽动于那紧窄的方寸之地。火烫的坚挺摩擦软肉，鲜明的角刮擦。安娜还有闲心调戏身下被欲望折磨的Omega。

前后的抽动中，尖端轻触饱满翘立的花朵，花朵随着坚硬火热的触感不由自主地颤动。

彷佛坠入寒冷的冰窖，艾莎的思考力越来越迟钝，相反地感觉越发清晰。像有火焰从身体的内部开始燃烧。饥渴难耐的身躯扭动着，那能给她带来快乐的东西就在洞口磨磨蹭蹭，怎么也不愿意进入未知之地。

“我可是你的伴侣啊…姐姐…难受就要说出来。”安娜吻去了艾莎眼角溢出的生理泪水，接着猛地一挺腰，腺体终于破开层层软肉冲进深处。

挺立的灼热性器抽动着，丰盈的臀峰被压扁，翘立的乳尖被捏住拉起。有闪电在眼前炸开，电流直击身体的每一个末梢，艾莎晕迷在旋涡里。

她欢愉地叫喊着，她的身体讨厌抽离的空虚感，于是她挺着腰拼命将自己的身体向下挤压。安娜粗重的喘息声响在她的耳边，她受不了这样热情又主动的姐姐，于是更加凶猛地将性器送进艾莎的身体里。

艾莎的呻吟就没有停止过，她弓起足背踩在安娜身上，尽情享受Alpha的激情。要淹溺在快感的波涛中，艾莎抬起了身体，将柔软的红唇送上去。

大概是太强了吧，甚至觉得脑髓的中心，有一点甘美的麻痹状态。艾莎过去跟本不知道自己对情欲居然如此贪心，每个月的发情期她都靠抑制剂和阻断剂度过，即使有些胀痛难耐也靠自己草草了事，发情期对曾经的她来说只是折磨。

可是…为什么现在这么舒服呢？她的唇瓣紧紧贴着安娜的嘴唇，当唇被接触的一刹那，好像散出火花的快感急速地奔驰。反扶安娜肩膀的手移到背后去，艾莎微微颤抖，但仍将唇温柔地贴上。

小巧的舌尖怯生生地挤进安娜的唇间，安娜的舌尖就立马急匆匆的跑出来回礼，鼻腔里满满的都是安娜好闻的气味，艾莎被一种从未有过的安心感包围了，她耸动着鼻尖，憋不住流出泪来。

不想松开安娜，Alpha的性器还在她体内抽送着，胸前的乳肉也被温柔的揉捏着，修长秀美的双腿紧紧夹着安娜结实的腰，安娜带给她无与伦比的安心感，刻印散发出的莹莹微光也无时无刻不在提醒她，安娜是她可以依靠的伴侣。

像是要挤进她的身体一般，安娜同样紧紧抱着她。她将抽入的速度放慢，但这温柔的抽插比先前的爱抚都要来得强烈。

另一种快感席卷而来，艾莎慵懒地睁开双眼，酥麻的快感像电流一样不断冲击着她的大脑。安娜只觉得口干舌燥，艾莎的姿势风情万种，像只撩人的猫儿。

艾莎空中溢出的是含糊呢喃的呻吟，安娜听不清她在说什么，艾莎的十指动情地插进了她的头发里，随着快感地层层叠加，艾莎只是一声闷哼，羞怯地同安娜一起登上了顶峰。

她又把头埋在安娜肩膀处装死，颤抖着不愿意去看安娜，任由她妹妹的手指拂过脸庞。

“姐姐…你真美……”安娜近乎痴迷地看着她。

“别在这个时候叫我姐姐！”


	8. Chapter 8

安娜乖乖地抱着姐姐坐在床上，结消退的时候已经临近傍晚，她又抱着疲惫不堪的姐姐去清洗了身体，艾莎确实被她折腾得够呛，还没有出浴室的时候就窝在安娜怀里睡着了。

安娜换了一张新的床单，又给艾莎盖好被子，倒了水放在床头，这才下楼去准备晚餐。艾莎中午切好的食材还摆在厨房，安娜将它们下了锅，随意翻炒几下，就听到大门处叮叮咚咚的门铃声。

她打开了门，一个高大的男人就从门缝里挤了进来，他穿着得体的西装，手上还拎着一个漆黑的箱子。

“噢，您好，您就是安娜小姐吧？”男人揉了揉他棕红色的短发，露出一个笑容。“我是汉斯，艾莎总裁的助手。”

安娜伸手接过汉斯手里的箱子，沉甸甸的，比安娜想象中要重许多。“呃…这是什么？”她疑惑地问汉斯。

空气清新极了，一点甜牛奶的味道都闻不到。 “这是艾莎小姐要的抑制剂，她下午的时候打电话让我送过来的。”

安娜惊讶地抬起头，汉斯毫不怀疑如果他不立马解释为什么知道艾莎是Omega的事情，面前这个娇小的Alpha就会杀人灭口。

“别紧张别紧张！我是艾莎的助理，平时都是我帮她搞这些违禁药品，也只有我这个外人知道她是Omega。”

汉斯摊开了手，补充道:“还有我是个Beta。”

安娜点点头，将箱子放在一旁。汉斯看了看表，善意的提醒道:“安娜小姐，我觉得我有必要提醒您，艾莎总裁晚上有一场相当重要的会议要开……还有……”

他面上露出揶揄的笑容:“还有…嗯…如果总裁身上也有像您一样的痕……伤口的话……最好还是遮掩一下。”

汉斯亲眼看着面前这个Alpha的脸一下子变得通红，她羞涩地拉高了衣领，还是强壮镇定地说了一句:“我知道了，我会提醒她的。”

汉斯终于完成了他的任务，送一箱子根本不会用到的抑制剂之后，脚底抹油一般离开了房子，作为一个小助理，特别是跟着艾莎一路摸爬滚打的总裁助理，他清楚的知道在这篇ea同人里他的使命就是做一个称职的快递小哥。

安娜扣下了按钮，打开了箱子，里面整整齐齐地码着一排抑制剂，每一支都是在绝对不会出现在正规渠道的，在黑市中也要花大价钱才能买到的那种。

它们的药效很强，同样对身体伤害很大。

都是些违禁药品，安娜皱着眉头合上了箱子，她看了看手机，距离艾莎的会议还有三个小时。

厨房里飘出饭菜的香味，安娜拎着箱子走上楼，艾莎已经醒了。她赤裸着身体，只披着一件外套在外面，正低头看手机。听到安娜的脚步声，艾莎抬起头看，露出一个温柔的笑容。

“呃……刚刚汉斯过来送了东西，等一会你是不是要开会？”安娜坐在床边打开了箱子，艾莎点点头，拿出了配套的注射器，打了一支进自己的血管。

安娜按住了艾莎想拿第二支抑制剂的手，她挑了挑眉:“艾莎，这可是强效抑制剂。”她姐姐“嗯”了一声，抽出手又拿了一支，面色平静地打进了血管。

“这种东西我用的多了，一支只能管三个小时左右，晚上的会很重要，我不能出意外。”艾莎言简意赅地朝她的小妹妹解释，选择性地忽视了安娜愤愤的眼神，她咳嗽了两声，面上染上一片绯红。

“安娜…我要换衣服了，能不能请你先出去？”

明明艾莎身上没有她没看过的地方，可她姐姐还是羞得像只兔子一样，示意她出去。门板被她撞坏了，当安娜踩着地上的门板走出去的时候，才后知后觉的感受到她的肩膀一阵疼痛。

可能还淤青了，安娜一边揉着肩膀一边痛得龇牙咧嘴，她下楼把锅里的食物盛好放在桌子上，想着要不要上楼去帮她姐姐穿衣服。

艾莎有力气自己穿衣服吗？

她的姐姐用实际行动告诉她，有。趁着安娜在餐桌前胡思乱想的时间，艾莎已经换好了正装走下楼。

熨烫得体的西装贴合她的身体，每颗扣子都一丝不苟地扣好了，不得不说藏蓝色的领带非常适合她，让艾莎整个人看起来都相当的严肃谨慎。

她还没有化妆，可艾莎精致的五官漂亮的像是上帝精心雕琢而成的，她的嘴唇有点苍白，为她整个人点缀上一丝病态的美感。安娜屏住了呼吸，着迷地看着艾莎。她的头发没有像中午那样盘起来，而是散乱地披在身后。

艾莎被她炽热的目光看得有点羞涩，她忸怩地走到餐桌前坐下，安娜能清晰的看到艾莎脖颈上被她吮吸出的红印。

咳…这可不能让别人看到。

艾莎很快地吃完了这顿晚餐，并且肯定了安娜的手艺。对此安娜表示质疑，她炒的菜虽然算不上多难以下咽，但也算不上美味佳肴，只是些家常小菜罢了。

艾莎上楼去化妆了，安娜收拾完碗筷，无聊的坐在沙发上玩手机。空气装置是根据Omega而改造过的，空气里一点点甜牛奶的味道都闻不到，带着些凉意的空气扫在脸上，让安娜惬意的眯起眼睛。

她的手机一阵振动，安娜点开了消息界面，接着自我放逐似的颓废地窝在沙发上。“为什么又有工作啊……”她嘟嘟囔囔着给对面回复了一个“好的”，又懒洋洋地躺在柔软的沙发上。

好软的沙发，就像躺在艾莎怀里一样……安娜眯起眼睛，开始回味起前几个小时发生的事情。这短短的几个小时，她解答了困扰人生十年的问题，和她的伴侣来了一次充实的情事，还上了她亲姐姐。

顺便一提，后两件事可以划等号。

艾莎下楼了，安娜一个鲤鱼打挺鹞子翻身坐了起来，眼巴巴地望着她的漂亮姐姐。艾莎的白金色的长发盘在背后，五官和脖颈处的吻痕都被脂粉细细装点过，她站的挺拔，像一颗傲然的青松。

离艾莎的会议还有一个多小时，安娜换了件外套，提成要开车送她过去。艾莎没有拒绝，跟着安娜一起到了车库。一溜排的豪华超跑明晃晃的停在那，让人想不注意到都难。

特别是最中间那辆蓝色的敞篷超跑，上面还喷着雪花形状的图案，在车群里格外醒目。安娜还真没想到她姐姐表面一丝不苟实际上酷爱小雪花，艾莎领着她七拐八拐，最后停在一辆商务轿车前。

“开这个吧。”艾莎一边说着一边将车钥匙抛给安娜，自己先打开车门钻了进去。安娜不得不怀疑艾莎带着她在车库兜圈子是为了炫富，不过再想想那整整一柜子被她摔碎的违禁药品……

每一支都是天价，幸好艾莎似乎没打算让她赔偿，不让她就是打工打到下辈子也还不起。

安娜送艾莎到了会场，问了会议结束的时间，又开着车回到了艾莎的家里。或者说她们的家里，大概吧，安娜一边把子弹推进弹夹一边想，艾莎应该不会把她赶回爸爸的房子里住吧？

熟练地将匕首插进大腿侧边的刀鞘里，安娜随手把头发扎成高马尾，接着钻进了她停在家门口的车。

看着手机上发来的任务地点，安娜认命似的叹了口气，又一边哀嚎着“不想工作……”一边将车行驶上了高架。

如果搞快点的话，安娜想，她应该还可以在艾莎结束会议之前去吃个巧克力蛋糕。


	9. Chapter 9

刀划开皮肤的感觉安娜并不讨厌，但若是发生在她自己身上就很难办了。她一手捂住还在向下滴血的伤口，另一手平稳地举枪射击，将呼啸着的子弹送进了仓皇出逃的人脑袋里。

真麻烦。安娜皱着眉看着肩膀上的伤口，想着处理完伤口之后的时间还够不够她去吃个精致的巧克力蛋糕。

很显然不够，安娜伸手接住了队友扔过来的纱布，娴熟地裹了几圈，勉勉强强将那个触目惊心的伤口挡在绷带下面。别说巧克力蛋糕了，再磨叽一会儿她连去接艾莎下班都会迟到。

要不是该死的在她举枪射击的时候肩膀一痛手一抖，怎么会多了这么多麻烦事。尤金还嘲笑她是不是不行了，直接被安娜一句“那你一定没有x生活”堵了回去。

嗯…这和x生活应该也有关吧？毕竟是撞艾莎房门撞出来的。安娜把沾了血的衣物原地烧毁，又从车后备箱里找了一件新的外套穿上。

幸好她有常备香水，不然等会一身血腥味根本没办法跟她姐姐交代。安娜几乎喷了半瓶的香水，呛的尤金连过都不愿意过来，直捂着鼻子告她谋杀。

安娜并不想搭理这个啰啰嗦嗦的搭档，她看了看表，离艾莎会议结束只有不到半小时了。希望她姐姐晚上能晚点结束，不然这点时间还真不一定能让她赶到会场。

肩上的伤口有点影响她开车，安娜模拟了几次，终于选出了一个舒服的姿势握着方向盘。漆黑的越野车在黑夜里一骑绝尘，只留下尤金和一地尸体大眼瞪小眼。

“嘿！Sun ，你不能每次杀完人之后就留我给你收拾残局！”

安娜伸手按掉了通信装置，留下她的搭档在后面骂骂咧咧地处理现场。车内的香水味很浓，安娜用力嗅了嗅，一点儿血的味道都没有。

她随手打开音乐器，里面正在播放阿伦戴尔著名女歌手嗷莎的代表作《随他爸》，安娜一边跟着旋律抖腿，一边想着要不要过段时间和艾莎一起去看一场演唱会。

就像新婚妻妻一样，安娜傻笑着，开始幻想她和艾莎以后的生活。艾莎应当还是要继续装成Beta的，爸爸妈妈的公司需要她来接手。

而安娜自己就接手艾格纳先生留下的地下产业，那些见不得人的勾当不适合她完美无瑕的姐姐来，鲜血对艾莎来说是一种亵渎。

以后艾莎白天去上班，她白天去打工，等晚上回家之后她们可以一起洗个鸳鸯浴，再在信息素的纠缠下陷进一场情事中去。等早晨她还可以给艾莎一个早安吻，再起床为她准备早餐。

等到艾莎的发情期呢，她就装作不小心，把艾莎那一柜子天价抑制剂全掰了，然后推掉所有任务跟她姐姐腻歪三天。

这样的日子太让人向往了。安娜哼着小曲儿一路飙车来到地方，正巧看到艾莎同一个金发碧眼的男人握手作别。

啧，为什么他可以握艾莎的手。安娜阴沉着脸想是用什么方法把他握艾莎的那只手弄下来，她下了车，绕到另一侧给艾莎打开了车门。

“安娜，为什么要喷这么浓的香水？”

艾莎皱了皱眉，显然这浓郁的香水味让她很不舒服。她的小妹妹揉揉脑袋，用一种傻里傻气的笑容回答她:“呃…我不小心把香水弄洒在车里了。”

艾莎露出一个温柔的笑容，她叹了口气，无奈地坐在位子上，扣上了安全带。

“小傻瓜，下次要小心一点啊。”

安娜随意应着，车子平稳的行驶上高架，安娜咳了咳，想着怎么才能不经意间问起那个金发碧眼的大个子是谁。

“刻印告诉我你现在很纠结，安娜。”艾莎侧过脸看她，安娜的面上还是不动声色，可通红的耳尖已经暴露了她。

她怎么忘了已经捆绑在一起的伴侣能够通过刻印共享情绪呢？艾莎的手指灵活的扒下了安娜扣的严严实实的外衣，露出了里面染着血的绷带来。

“我想你应该向我解释一下，在我去开会的短短三小时里，你紧张、兴奋、愤怒、慌乱的情绪，和这个伤口是怎么回事？嗯？”

安娜觉得艾莎现在像是在审讯犯人，虽然她的声音还是很温柔，语气还带着笑意，但安娜觉得自己快要被艾莎身上的低气压冻死了，她僵了半天，一句话没说。

艾莎伸手把车调成了自动驾驶，这下安娜连最后一件能干的事情都没有了，她僵硬的转过脸，艾莎正冷着脸等她的解释。

“……这是个意外。”安娜摊了摊手，嗯嗯啊啊半天想把这事糊弄过去，但是在艾莎越来越冷的眼神下她很快意识到她的姐姐不得到一个好的解释不会罢休，所以她只能老老实实的把事情的原委全讲了一遍。

她是如何训练如何接替艾格纳先生的职务的那一部分被草草带过，安娜无奈地说:“艾莎你相信我，这真的只是个意外！我出过那么多次任务了，就今天一次没端稳枪！”

艾莎一下子按在安娜肩膀的淤青上，疼的小Alpha龇牙咧嘴，眼泪都快冒出来了。安娜惴惴不安地看着艾莎低着头，生怕她下一秒就跳起来拎着她耳朵。

毕竟她的老师在她任务完成的不那么完美的时候就喜欢拎着她耳朵大吼，安娜缩了缩脖子，艾莎的手指温柔的爱抚过她的淤青。

“很疼吧……”艾莎小声地说，像是喃喃自语，“对不起，安娜。”

“不要向我道歉啊，姐姐，这是我自己的选择。”安娜强行把艾莎几乎要埋进土里的脑袋掰上来，盯着她漂亮的湛蓝色眼睛一字一句的说:“因为，我想要成为能站在你身边的人。”

安娜发现了，她姐姐表面上是霸道总裁，实际上就是个可怜巴巴的小哭包。她才说几句，艾莎就一副要哭的表情，让人心疼不已。

还有，她这幅脆弱的样子…完完全全足够激发她Alpha的占有欲。

不过没关系，安娜看了看地图，她们马上要到家了。

车稳稳地停在了艾莎的地下车库，安娜环视一周，越发觉得她这辆改造过的低调的黑色跑车在艾莎一堆五颜六色的超跑里显得无比寒酸。

艾莎走上楼，找了药箱给安娜仔仔细细地上了药，严谨地缠好绷带之后才进了她的书房，还顺便把蠢蠢欲动的Alpha关在了外面。

留下安娜和艾莎的房门大眼瞪木板，艾莎只留下一句“时间不早了早点休息我要工作”就逃也似地躲进书房，宁死不给安娜开门。

也算不上借口，艾莎确实有很多工作要忙。父母刚刚遇难去世，公司的事务全部落在在艾莎身上。虽然在之前她已经帮着母亲打量公司，但那时的事务远没有现在这样繁重。

艾莎双手撑在桌子上，按揉着太阳穴。在安娜来之前她就一直在忙着工作，中间意外的发情期害得她今天的工作还没有做完，等她过目审批的文件像山一样摞在旁边。

她叹了口气，摸出手机给汉斯发了个消息，让他查一查安娜的工作。对于父亲艾格纳先生的黑色产业，艾莎当然清楚得很。从某些方面来说，她比安娜更要熟悉这些东西。

就比如…安娜今天的任务对象，小孩子只知道执行任务，根本不会去问缘由。艾莎的手在屏幕上点了点，果不其然弹出了一条某集团高管失踪的消息。

表面上说是失踪，恐怕现在尸体都被扔在荒郊野岭喂狼了吧。艾莎的视线从手机上收回来，脑中却在思索其他事情。

怪不得今晚的商谈会这个人没来，应当是在半路就被安娜截杀了。这倒也好，他手里确实握着些艾莎感兴趣的东西，她又给汉斯发了条消息，让他时刻准备着收购股份。

她能领先一步得到这个消息，就能多占一份利益。艾格纳先生的手段向来高明，明面上的打压和背地里的暗杀往往接踵而至，此时这个屡试不爽的招数同样被他的两个女儿学到了。

果然，在艾莎专心审批文件没一会，汉斯的电话就打了过来，总裁助理兴奋的喊声差点冲翻了屋顶:“艾莎！比市场价低两个点的价格拿下了！整整两个点！！”

她疲惫的脸上终于出现了一抹笑意。在这个新旧交替的时候，效绩就是一切。她能以低廉的价格拿下那块连阿伦戴尔集团都心动的地皮，这就足以证明她的能力。

那些最近明里暗里向她施压的人终于能消停一会了。

艾莎松了口气，站起来给自己泡了杯咖啡。这只是她的第一步，想完完全全把阿伦戴尔掌握在她手里，还有很长的路要走呢。

首先就是要先把文件看完。艾莎泡了一杯美式，她实际上并不喜欢这么苦的咖啡，但那醇厚的回味最能让她保持清醒。但若是能选的话，她更想喝一杯热巧克力。

刚想到热巧克力，艾莎的房门就被敲响了，安娜欢快的声音从门外响起:“艾莎！我煮了热巧克力，你要不要喝一点！”

这就是姐妹间的心有灵犀吗？艾莎看了看手中的咖啡，又嗅到了门缝里探出来的巧克力的香气。选择什么显而易见，她打开了门，安娜已经换上了睡衣，正端着两杯热巧克力在她门口。

她伸手接过一杯，还是滚烫的，浓郁的巧克力的香气四溢，甜丝丝的味道直钻进她的鼻腔。她轻轻抿了一小口，看着被一大口热巧克力烫到舌头的安娜，露出一个放松的微笑。

“还疼吗？”沉醉在姐姐甜美的微笑里的安娜眨眨眼睛，艾莎正盯着她的肩膀看，换过绷带上过药的伤口终于不再渗出血液，安娜摇了摇头，炫耀似地举起手中的杯子。

“早就不疼啦，这点小伤算什么！”

艾莎急急忙忙去扯她的手，又再三警告安娜不要乱动会导致伤口撕裂。安娜看着艾莎脸上着急的样子，突然觉得一阵满足。

她还从来不知道自己是个这么恶劣的人，艾莎越急她越高兴，还想看她姐姐哭着求她的样子。安娜摸摸头发，觉得有些不可思议。

艾莎已经准备回书房了，安娜眨眨眼睛问她:“我可以进去看你工作吗！不会打扰你的，我保证！”谁能拒绝妹妹的恳求呢？艾莎把这只可怜巴巴的小奶狗放进书房，安娜就欢呼着趴进了沙发里。

惹得艾莎不得不再次提醒她不能大幅度的乱动，她看着安娜敷衍的应答她，却还是乱扑腾着，怀疑这个不听话的小孩一个字都没往心里去。

事实证明她是对的，不知道是哪个动作扯到了伤口，安娜“呜”了一声就乖乖窝在沙发上不动了，典型的不疼一下不知道教训。

艾莎丢了几包小零食给她，安娜欢快的让她不由自主想起来投喂流浪狗的样子，她克制自己几乎黏在安娜身上的眼睛，坐在书桌前开始处理文件。

这页纸艾莎已经快盯了十分钟了，安娜身上好闻的气味不断环绕在她周围，让她不能安心工作，抑制剂的效果在Alpha的气味下不断减弱，到最后几乎消退。

“艾莎……”

她身后传来安娜的呼唤，Alpha不知何时已经走到了她身后，粗重的喘息声喷洒在艾莎耳边。“好难受…刻印把你的感觉共享给我了……”

“这就是Omega的发情期吗…好难受……”

艾莎同样也不好受，小腹处燃起的火焰灼烧着她的理智，可她还记得安娜受伤了。Alpha的手胡乱在她身上抚摸着，扯着她的衣服就想撕开它。

艾莎一边推开安娜的手一边挣扎着从抽屉里摸出一针抑制剂给自己打了下去。她还没有升腾起来的小火苗被一盆凉水浇灭了，可身后这个Alpha还没有。

艾莎推搡着安娜，她是个Omega，自然不缺Omega的抑制剂，可安娜是个Alpha啊，她这儿哪里有Alpha的抑制剂？阻断剂她倒是有，可安娜这幅样子明显已经发情了，阻断剂已经没了用处。

她只能抓着安娜的手，一边哄着她走到沙发那里，一边找东西给她降温。Alpha不安的扭动着，期间扯到伤口还痛的皱起眉头，艾莎捂上了她的眼睛。

“安娜…安娜…别动……”

她咬了咬嘴唇，红着脸，似乎下了什么决心。

“乖…别动…我…我来……”


	10. Chapter 10

艾莎咬着下嘴唇把安娜躁动不安的两只手绑在需要它的时候就很识相的出现的两根柱子上，又扯过来一块布条蒙住了安娜的眼睛。

“安娜…你别动…我…我……”她实在要羞的讲不下去了，Alpha腿间高涨的欲望蹭着她的大腿，安娜还是不安地“嗯嗯呜呜”叫唤着……艾莎不禁怀疑Omega的发情期真的有这么夸张吗？而是还是刚刚开始……

实际上，刻印虽然共享了Omega难耐的感觉给安娜，不过倒也没这么强烈。演技点满的小Alpha黏糊糊的往姐姐身上蹭，装着喊几句“难受”就成功的把被Alpha刻意释放出来的信息素给搞的晕头转向的姐姐骗了过去。

出的任务多了，安娜也不是没装过发情期的Omega。凭着她那张好看的脸蛋，几乎没人觉得她是个Alpha。对于伪装这件事，安娜可算是手到擒来。

至于高涨的腺体…这可不是她装的，谁让艾莎的味道太好闻了，整个书房又满满当当全是艾莎的香味，再加上她姐姐现在跪在沙发上，她的性器还蹭着艾莎的大腿内侧……

她是个各项功能都正常的Alpha！遇到这种情况谁能控制得了自己的腺体呢？

安娜绝对不会承认她只是想和艾莎做爱了。她羞涩的姐姐肯定不会同意她的直球，那该死的抑制剂效果又好的很，不知道艾莎的下一次热潮什么时候才会来，可是安娜现在就想和艾莎做爱。

刚刚在车上就想把她按在椅背上操进去，安娜本以为一回家她们就能纠缠在一起，可是艾莎居然想和工作缠缠绵绵到天涯！甚至上完药就把她的Alpha关在门外了！

安娜想，她或许得教导一下艾莎，什么叫做引狼入室。

眼睛被一层布蒙住了，安娜看不清艾莎的样子，可是她感觉得到艾莎脱下了上衣，脱下了裤子，还脱掉了内裤。她把衣服叠好放在一边，又扶上了安娜的腰。

艾莎的体温比正常人要低一些，她带着凉意的手抚摸着安娜的腰，和若隐若现的腹肌。她颤抖的声音钻进了安娜耳朵里:“安…安娜…别动……”

“呜…好难受…艾莎……”安娜乖乖地靠在沙发上，只皱着眉胡乱挺动着身体。只不过Alpha的“胡乱”好像有章法一样把性器往艾莎的身体里挤，幸好艾莎此时正在和自己做心里斗争，没察觉到安娜的这点小把戏。

“我…我来…安娜…别乱动…会扯到伤口……”

当温热的小嘴吞吐吮吸着性器顶端的蘑菇头的时候，安娜差点被这种巨大的刺激吓到失语。虽然她们第一次交合也是以这种姿势，可现在是艾莎主动，就有了完全不一样的意味。

艾莎的声音听起来快要哭了，她一边扶着安娜的腰一边忍受着生涩动作带来的刺痛感。她的甬道还不够润滑，Alpha的腺体太大了，一种“要被撑坏了”的念头在她脑中闪过，可她还是一边呜咽一边将妹妹的性器完全吞进去。

只是简单的插入，就足以让艾莎感到腿软，Alpha的性器撑着她身体最柔软的地方，毫不留情地顶在敏感的花心。她身体分泌出淫靡的汁液供人采摘，同时艾莎闻到了一股熟悉的味道。

甜牛奶的味道又弥漫在空气里，抑制剂失效了。安娜同样也闻到了这香甜的气味。

粗大的性器接着地心引力深入那看似无骨的软肉的窄处，将它翻开并继续深入更深的地方，甬道内的每一寸软肉都欢愉地开合着小嘴，吮吸着带来快感的性器。

眩晕冲击全身，艾莎的视野开始变得朦胧，她闭起眼睛，深锁眉头，死命地咬着嘴唇。安娜的肩膀有伤，所以她只能无力的将手搭在安娜的腰上。

这下艾莎唯一的支撑点就是两人交合的连接处了，安娜不再喊着“难受”了，她低低地喘着气，挣扎着双手。艾莎绑的并不紧，以安娜的逃生技巧解开它可能也就一秒钟的事，她一把扯下蒙住双眼的布条，搂住了艾莎的腰。

现在她可以清楚的看到艾莎是一副怎样的媚态了，她还留有理智，惊慌地看着安娜，眼眶红红的，像是被人欺负了的小兔子。

安娜能看到她微张的唇，和里面抖动着的深粉色的舌尖。它的味道一定很好，安娜迫不及待地吻了上去。艾莎还记得安娜的伤口，她一边躲避着Alpha侵略性十足的吻，一边试图把她的妹妹按在沙发上。

“别动…安娜…呜…伤口…会……”艾莎还有理智去关心安娜的伤口，被怀里可口的Omega刺激到失去理智的安娜可不会，她堵住了艾莎的嘴唇，让一个在她怀里咬着她的性器的Omega还有功夫想东想西是她这个Alpha的不对。

艾莎不自觉的张嘴轻喘，充盈的乳尖顶在安娜的胸前，娇挺的轮廓陷进了安娜同样柔软的乳肉里。安娜用鼻子撩开了艾莎垂落的长发，从她的鼻尖一路吻到锁骨，又满含爱意的舔舐起那漂亮的花体单词。

艾莎微微地抖动着身子。那是一种似有似无的接吻，安娜反覆地将唇瓣掠过皮肤，像是带走了她身体全部的水汽。

这亲吻刻印的动作远比接吻更让她兴奋。只几次的亲吻而已，艾莎发现，她像冰一样的身体，竟像要在安娜的气息下渐渐地化开来了。

亳无防备的被侵袭，身上起了甜美的快感。那被轻吹着的每一寸皮肤，每当安娜的唇一接近时，体内的愉悦之源的花芯，就会燃烧起来，而且那极愉快的感觉，也会传到艾莎那两条修长的大腿上去。

酥酥痒痒的感觉使全身都要抽紧般的蔓延。艾莎还跪坐在安娜腿上，饥饿的身体还不知满足地咬着Alpha的性器。

快感由被安娜握着的每一寸皮肤一直传到身体的中心部。并非只有接触的附近才受到刺激而已，被Alpha的性器压磨顶刺的花蕊，也像火烧一样，艾莎感觉到身体深处在收缩夹紧。

不得不说，她的妹妹绝对是个调情的高手。她似乎懂得该怎样做能最大的撩拨起Omega的欲望。

身体彷佛已经被逼上了走投无路的悬崖，这种轻柔的抚摸和吐息，加倍地促升着体内无法宣泄出来的欲望。艾莎骨节分明的五指无意识的伸长抓紧，秀美小巧的脚趾也无意识地扭曲。

“安娜…安娜……”她缩在妹妹的怀里，十指抓着她的后背，指尖深陷进安娜薄薄的皮肤里。Alpha好闻的气味包裹着她，像是被拖进了欲望的深渊，她小声的呼唤着安娜的名字。

这具身体就好像不是她了一样，一到安娜怀里她就止不住的想哭，明明将自己关在房间里的那十年也没怎么掉过眼泪，当众被指责羞辱的时候也没有掉过眼泪，被繁重的工作压的喘不过气的时候也不会掉泪。

不是不想哭，是不能哭，直到最后压抑了太久太久，她已经忘记了怎么哭泣。阿伦戴尔的总裁不会需要软弱的眼泪。

艾莎不断告诉自己是刻印和信息素的原因，不让为什么她一缩进安娜怀里就觉得非常安心，就像有人挡在她面前似的。

就像是她的妹妹，她的Alpha，她的伴侣，会义无反顾不求代价的挡在她面前一样。

可安娜才回来半天，除了刻印和信息素艾莎找不到其他理由，能让她对安娜如此安心。

就好像现在，安娜忘情地亲吻着那处刻印，如同她最虔诚的信徒。

艾莎拉了拉安娜的手臂，在她的妹妹疑惑的抬头时送上了散发着诱人光泽的唇瓣。她紧闭着眼睛，美丽的睫毛微微颤抖，一点点伸出小巧的舌尖。好像心中有什么东西，被挖出来一样似的巨大羞耻。

安娜以自己的舌尖，触碰着艾莎的舌尖，还淘气的划了一个爱心。艾莎有些想笑，但还是闭着眼将眉皱起来，不自觉地从喉咙深处发出甜美的喘息。

并不是只有单纯的甘美的感觉而已，那甘美的感觉由舌尖的一点，散布到舌头以及口腔，各部位也都觉得暖洋洋的。

呼吸变得粗重，从艾莎的喉咙深处中，微微地发出这种撩人的声音。尽管她拼命地压抑，可是急促的呼吸无法隐藏。

从舌头的表面一直到里面都品尝过之后，安娜的舌尖像另一种生物一样地卷起，然后又伸了进来，那好像是小虫子沿着树枝爬行。

而在这个时候，安娜的左手则顺着艾莎的腰部向上滑，用手掌握住那在发情期里又涨大了些许的乳房。

挺立的乳尖落进了Alpha的掌中，那可爱的小东西被安娜温柔地揉捏着，着急的上下颤动。

好像是发电所一样地，快乐的电波从乳尖传达至身体各部位。膝盖处已经失去了力量，艾莎好像要倒下似地，不由得反手搂住安娜的脖颈。

她还很小心地躲过了缠着绷带的部位。

太可爱了。安娜亲了亲她的脸颊，刚刚还一副英勇就义样子的总裁大人此时羞涩的像只兔子。

她又想装鸵鸟将头埋进安娜怀里，但很可惜，她的Alpha现在身上有伤。

艾莎的美妙曲线完全表露无遗。苗条修长的身体，两支纤巧细致的脚踝，修长的大腿显得柔嫩圆润，散发着致命的诱惑力。

安娜一边吻着她一边想，这样一个美人是她的伴侣，是她的Omega，真是叫人高兴。

安娜试着挺了挺腰，立刻被她姐姐“呜呜”着制止了，艾莎扶着她的肩膀重新坐起来，羞愤地捂住了安娜的双眼。

“别看…别看我……你…还受伤…嗯…不能动…我…我自己来……”

她浅浅地提起腰，将Alpha的性器抽离身体，再借着惯性重重的将身体砸下去，鼓胀的性器毫不留情地砸在敏感的软肉上，艾莎的动作还很生涩，伴随着刺痛一同到来的是阵阵快感。

或许是Omega的天性使然，她很快就找到了窍门。借着沙发的弹性高高抽离身体，几乎让那根性器完全离开她的体内，再重新完完全全将它吞进去。

一时间屋内只剩下淫靡的肉体拍打的声音，抽离时的水声和艾莎压抑不住的喘息。理智已经被她抛在九霄云外，她忘情地挺动着腰身去追逐快感，沉浸在情欲之中无法自拔。

她还记得去捂住安娜的眼睛，不让她看到这幅不堪的模样。

安娜躲开了艾莎的手，痴迷地注视着艾莎动情的模样。灯光撒在她的发顶，使她美好的像是高贵的神灵。快感在层层叠加，刻印共享了艾莎的快感给她，安娜同样体会到了离高潮只有一线的感觉。

这感觉太难受了，安娜抓着艾莎的腰，猛地一挺身将性器顶进更深的地方，她死死压挤艾莎的背臀，粗大的性器插入体内，尽情让灼热的岩浆恣情地喷灌进她身体的深处。

艾莎看起来累坏了，她趴在安娜怀里，困得连眼睛都睁不开。

安娜吻了吻她的眼角，温柔地搂着艾莎，轻声对她说:“晚安，姐姐。”

高强度运动之后总是会睡得很香。安娜轻手轻脚地走出卧室，留睡得香甜的艾莎自己缩在被窝里。她随意披上一件外衣，拿着手机坐在沙发上。

漆黑的大厅里只有手机屏幕亮着，安娜眯着眼睛，看尤金发来的简讯。她的搭档首先是大吐苦水，安娜随意扫了几眼就翻过去，直接看他最后的留言。

[任务完成，阿伦戴尔的那些家伙跟饿狼一样直接叼走了所有肉，车夫集团的老总似乎很不满意，怀疑是我们走漏了风声。]

安娜不屑地哼出几个气音，回了几个字过去，又按灭了手机屏幕。车夫集团的老总她知道，名叫克里斯托夫，是个白手起家的人物。

他的公司经营范围很广，上到托运快递，下到滴滴打车，无一不包含。老总本人更是堪称第一工具人，凡事亲力亲为，风评很好。

这人她听过很多次，安娜摸出一支烟，想了想还是放回了烟盒。艾莎应该不喜欢烟味，她没在家里看到打火机一类的东西，茶几上也没有烟灰缸。

手机嗡嗡震动，安娜打开一看，尤金又给她发了条消息。

[我听说那个集团老总晚上才和阿伦戴尔的新总裁商谈过，好像是想收购阿伦戴尔的分公司，结果被人总裁直接拒绝了，一点余地都不留的那种，这下又闹出这一出，说不定新的任务马上就要下来了。]

新任务？难不成那个克里斯托夫还想买凶暗杀她姐姐吗？安娜饶有兴致地盯着手机屏幕，心想说不定真有这种可能。

从她十六岁被艾格纳先生扔进基地训练之后，安娜·阿伦戴尔明面上还是阿伦戴尔集团总裁的女儿，背地里就成为了代号“北山”的组织里的一名杀手。

毕竟这是不能拿到明面上来的事情，阿伦戴尔作为国内龙头企业，不知道多少人想抓住把柄。

要是知道负责暗杀的杀手是阿伦戴尔集团的人，那不光是整个组织，包括整个阿伦戴尔集团都会被鬣狗哄抢着分食。

直到现在，除了艾格纳先生的律师等少数几个忠心耿耿的老人以外，没人知道地下组织“北山”里最负盛名的杀手“Sun”就是安娜·阿伦戴尔。

这些年她低调的很，父亲给她安排了表面上的工作，作为阿伦戴尔集团的子公司的御用设计师，安娜的工作就是在截稿日期之前交上一张白纸。

连设计稿都不需要她动手画。

这样想的话，那个钱多的没地方烧的克里斯托夫说不定真会雇最好的杀手去暗杀艾莎，不巧的是，北山组织最好的杀手正坐在她准任务对象的家里，还悠闲地喝着热可可。

[我就说吧，任务来了，还真是那个车夫总裁下的，点名要最好的杀手。Sun，这个任务你接不接？]

安娜一边感叹克里斯托夫的高效一边回了一个[抢过来]给尤金，她的搭档回了一个[OK]的手势给她。安娜眯着眼睛，又笑眯眯地打了一行字过去。

[顺便告诉你，阿伦戴尔的新总裁就是我的命定伴侣。]

几乎是安娜把消息发过去的瞬间，她的电话就响了起来。

安娜刚按下接听键，尤金暴躁的声音就透过听筒传了出来，声音大到安娜以为自己开了免提。

“我操你妈！！Sun你到底想干什么！！老子刚他妈接了任务！！！你想死吗！！！！”

安娜犹豫了一下，想想这么长时间的搭档情谊，还是没有直接挂断，而是按下了静音键。她等了好一会儿，才重新拿起电话取消了静音。

“把雇主的信息发给我，还有他的常去地点。”

尤金被她气得半天说不出话，听声音他似乎是猛灌了一大口水，这才缓过气来:“你准备宰了雇主还是宰了你老婆？？？啊？？？北山组织那一百八十条守则你是不是全忘干净了？？”

尤金听着话筒那边安静了半天，突然娇羞地冒出一句:“你说什么呢！现在还不是老婆啦……”他看着手中新换的手机，拼命忍着把它砸到地上的冲动。

毕竟手机是无辜的，对吗？

他现在真想钻进手机屏幕里，顺着网线去把那个要伴侣不要组织的搭档拽出来看看她脑子里是不是全是水。

反杀雇主完全可以当做叛逃组织来处理，毕竟他们是个纪律严明的杀手组织，若是人人都能随意杀死雇主，那这个组织该怎么维持纪律呢？

尤金刚想继续口吐芬芳试图骂醒他的搭档，再负荆请罪找组织接头人取消任务，对面那个平时可靠的很的小祖宗一句话给他堵死了。

“忘记告诉你了尤金，其实北山的幕后老大，就是我。”

安娜舒舒服服地躺在沙发上，听到一声手机落地的清脆响声，可能还摔碎了屏幕。

她说的没错啊，北山组织的创始人是她的父亲艾格纳先生，她十六岁被扔进去训练就是为了接替父亲的位置，现在她又是北山第一杀手，又握着父亲留下的信物，北山的老大不是她还能是谁。

尤金是他父亲收养的孤儿，对北山组织忠心耿耿，更是从安娜十六岁开始训练的时候就一直当她的搭档。安娜连他的刻印在尾椎骨那里都知道，整个北山没有比他更值得安娜信任了。

她悠闲地晃着双腿等尤金说些什么，结果等到了一长串不重复也不换气的口吐芬芳。

安娜叹了口气，又按下了静音。

这么暴躁，肯定因为已经奔三了还没遇到自己的伴侣吧。

安娜随手把手机扔在沙发上，也不挂掉，就踩着轻快的步伐上楼睡觉去了。

该让他怎么死呢？安娜搂着自己香香软软的姐姐，费劲的思索这个问题，但很快就陷入了梦乡。


	11. Chapter 11

艾莎的生物钟总是会在清晨叫醒她。阿伦戴尔集团的总裁大人睁开眼睛，震惊地看着她的妹妹豪放不羁的睡姿。

不得不说，这个姿势非常的……奇特。艾莎想着安娜究竟是受到过什么折磨，才能睡出这么具有…攻击性的姿势。

她轻手轻脚地掀开被子，身体已经被清洗过了，应当是她睡着之后安娜抱着她去洗了澡。初经情事的身体有些酸痛，艾莎一边揉着酸痛的腰一边穿上衣服，又把散落一地的脏衣服送进洗衣房。

剩下的事就交给钟点工来做吧。艾莎推开了书房的门又轻轻合上，尽量让开关的响声不吵到安娜的睡眠。她的双腿还在打着颤，昨天用的抑制剂太多了，远远超过了她平时的用量，好像让她的身体又虚弱几分。

也可能是激烈的交合让她身体疲软。艾莎努力不去回想昨天的场景，可她跪坐在安娜身上的样子挥之不去，Alpha动情的喘息还萦绕在她耳边……

艾莎红着脸走进厨房，接了一碰凉水就把脸埋进去，水淘气地从她的指缝溜走，凉意接触滚烫的皮肤的感觉很好，也这又让她不由自主地回忆起安娜的吻。

安娜的唇也是带着凉意的，落在她的皮肤上，就好像沾走了所有的水汽，让她发热乏力。艾莎拿起了水果刀，娴熟地处理起食材来。

现在才堪堪七点，离她上班还有两个小时，足够制作并享用一顿精致的早餐了。和她对工作的态度一样，艾莎对生活的要求同样很高。

早餐的制作工程很繁琐，但艾莎乐此不疲。当分针指向六的时候，艾莎研磨好了自己的咖啡。咖啡豆的香气足够将某个饥肠辘辘的Alpha勾引出房门，安娜睡眼惺忪地站在二楼走廊，冲艾莎扬起了一个大大的笑容。

“早啊，姐姐。”安娜打着哈欠走下楼梯，相当自觉地坐在椅子上开始享用属于她的那份早餐。艾莎还记得她喜欢吃水波蛋，安娜咬了一口，还是温热的。

她狼吞虎咽地吃完了这顿早餐，最后打着饱嗝喝下了最后一口热可可。安娜毫无形象地瘫在椅子上，艾莎将她妹妹乱糟糟的头发梳的整整齐齐，又认真地给她盘好了头发。

安娜不知道为什么觉得自己被当成了不能自理的小朋友，特别是艾莎还温柔地擦掉了她嘴边一圈的巧克力渍。

当艾莎一边跟她告别一边踩进高跟鞋出门的时候，安娜又觉得她像是被姐姐包养了，比起Alpha她更像个Omega，被艾莎藏在屋里圈养。

吃饱喝足的Alpha摇了摇脑袋，不去想包养被包养的关系，而是往沙发上一趴摸起了她的手机。通话已经被她的搭档给挂断了，安娜一按开屏幕，一条接一条消息就挤得她的收信箱满满当当的。

忽略掉口吐芬芳的部分，实际有效的信息只有最后一条。克里斯托夫的信息，安娜伸手托着下巴打了个哈欠，尤金的信息说那个敢对她姐姐下暗杀任务的男人今天会去城东的商业区见客户，还附上了一张照片。

安娜放大了那张照片一看，还真是冤家路窄，这个克里斯托夫就是昨天晚上敢拉住艾莎手臂的男人，金发碧眼，长得倒是还行，但想配得上艾莎还早了八百年。

把这个男人的外貌牢牢记在脑子里，安娜又记下了时间和地点，她把手机连上数据线留在客厅充电就回了房间。

她的箱子已经被拎到了她以前的卧室，安娜随意翻了翻，掏出一瓶毒药备用，又往腰上塞了把枪，有些失望的拉上了箱子。

她那些小玩意儿都留在基地和之前住的家里，带过来的武器寥寥无几，安娜算了算时间，打算过几天回趟家收拾收拾东西，然后再回来开始和艾莎的同居生活。

她穿了件宽松的外套，又带上了医用口罩就出了门。商业区离这儿不远，安娜没打算开车过去。她打了个车，坐上后座一摸口袋才发现没拿手机。

幸好她还记得带了钱包，安娜付了车费，踏进整座城市人流最多的地方。即使是冠性病毒肆虐的时间，还有许多不要命的大爷大妈欢快地逛着街，甚至不带口罩。

安娜一侧身躲过一个里三层外三层把自己裹得严严实实好似好几个世纪前的鸟嘴医生一样的年轻人，这人正焦急地劝说那一大堆年长者带上口罩，但并没有人打算听他的话。

安娜轻快的往前走，尤金的消息说克里斯托夫在十点的时候会在一间咖啡厅见他的老客户，接着他会前往郊外的度假村休假。

安娜装作路过咖啡厅，透过玻璃她确实看到了一个金发男人正和对面的人商谈什么，而他对面那人却是一脸不耐烦。

Alpha很有耐心地在周围晃荡，街上的行人渐渐少了，屋里两人的谈话也接近尾声，克里斯托夫站起来同对面的男人握了握手，终于起身朝门口走来。

在他钻进车门的那一刻，装了消音器的手枪射出子弹，精准无误地击中了他的脑袋。高大男人的身体晃了晃，然后砸在了车垫上。

安娜走过去贴心地给他系好安全带，还给车子的自动驾驶点在了一片宽阔的海域正中间，就是不知道这辆车子防不防水了。安娜甩上车门，目送着这辆商务型轿车消失在道路尽头，终于松了口气。

是字面意义上的松了口气，天知道她是怎么憋着气完成上述一系列操作的。安娜死也没想到怎么会有一个人身上和车里的味道如此奇特，那种诡异的味道就好像你有个天天不洗脸不刷牙的室友睡你上铺躺在一年没洗过的床单上流口水，那口水穿过一年没洗的床单和垫被滴到了你的鼻子下面一样令人作呕。

换一种简单的说法，像碱渍鱼一样的刺鼻。

安娜带着笑容看着连车尾气都消失在地平线上，然后脸色一变直接撩开口罩吐在了地上。

公德心很强的小Alpha边捂着胃边拿着问保洁阿姨借的拖把清理她的呕吐物。她抬头看了看公告牌上的时间，已经快到吃午饭的时间了。

安娜把拖把物归原主，然后拍拍手就准备回家了。艾莎中午在公司不会回来，但她临走之前特地嘱咐了她的妹妹要把午餐的照片拍给她看。

安娜又习惯性地摸摸口袋，没摸到手机让她有点不安，当代年轻人总有点手机依赖症。

此时她的手机正躺在桌子上，尤金快要急疯了，他一刻也不停地拨打着安娜的电话，给她发消息，可没有人接听，也没有人回复。

“我的小祖宗啊！！快接电话！！刚接到消息，城东那块被阿伦戴尔集团买下的地皮上被不要命的那群混蛋安了炸弹！！”

他的搭档此时正站在城东被阿伦戴尔集团买下的地皮上。安娜回头看了看天空，明明是个晴朗的好天气，但不知道为什么她的心里总有些不安。

安娜低着头，加快了脚步，她身后的一个垃圾桶突然冒出了火花，接着火焰很快吞没了塑料皮，也燃尽了导火索。

安娜的身体猛的僵直了，她闻到了硝石、硫磺的味道。来不及回头，Alpha敏锐的直觉发挥到了极致，像是危险预判，安娜冲向了商业圈的出口处。

在她的身后是一声巨响，不知埋在何处的炸弹爆炸，引起了一连串的轰鸣，光是听声音，安娜就觉得耳朵要聋了。爆炸的波动席卷而来，巨大的冲击力差点撞断她的脊梁骨，安娜闷哼一声，压住了涌上喉咙的血。

出口近在咫尺。

艾莎正像往常一样坐在办公室审阅文件，可她的刻印异样地向她传递一种说不清道不明的感觉，艾莎用手按住了那处刻印，疑惑地皱了皱眉头。

安娜这是在干什么呢？

刻印的异样感越来越强，艾莎有些不安，她从刻印中感受到了强烈的愤怒和发自本能的恐惧。她点开手机，拨打了安娜的电话。

提示正在通话中……打不通，艾莎又重复拨了几遍，都是同样的占线状态。她刚想按下按钮叫汉斯进来，那位红棕色头发的总裁助理就撞开门，慌慌张张地跑了进来。

“总裁！城东…我们的地皮…被人炸了！”

艾莎忘记了她是怎样推开汉斯跑出公司钻进车里的，只记得她连插车钥匙都抖的不行，超跑的性能被发挥到极致，她一路踩着油门回到了家里。

艾莎几乎是把门砸在墙上的，房间里空荡荡的，一个人也没有。

她的刻印也在此刻停止了共享感受，可能因为另一位刻印的人已经失去了意识。

安娜…出事了？

房间空荡荡的，只剩安娜的手机躺在桌子上震动着。

电话终于被人接了起来，尤金松了口气，还没来得及口吐芬芳先问候一下这个不着调的搭档的祖宗，对面就传来另一个女声。

“喂？您好？”

这个声音……听起来有点耳熟啊。尤金一把捞过电脑，噼里啪啦在键盘上打了半天，调出了阿伦戴尔集团新总裁的演讲视频。哦豁，这个特别的声线，尤金缓缓地盖上了笔记本。

为什么安娜的手机会在总裁的手上？她人呢？

尤金清了清嗓子，尽量用一种平静的声线向这位总裁含蓄地描述了一下现在的情况。

“……安娜她去了城东。”

他剩下半句“我们已经派人去支援”还没来得及说出来，一声清脆的屏幕破碎的声音就透过听筒清晰地传了出来。

尤金看了看自己昨天晚上刚摔碎的屏幕，揉了揉下巴，顺手把低下小弟发过来的“已经接到Sun”的信息给转到安娜的手机上。

总裁她应该有时间再瞄一眼手机，对吧？

汉斯还留在公司主持大局，艾莎又开着超跑一路轰鸣着驶上了去城东的路。警车已经将这片繁华的商业区围得水泄不通，有阿伦戴尔集团的负责人在跟警方交涉。

乐佩看到慌慌张张的艾莎显然大吃一惊，她急忙跑过去拦下了这位好友兼顶头上司，她抱歉的同警官道歉，又扶着艾莎到一旁坐下。

“你怎么在这儿？公司里现在不应该炸开锅了一大堆文件等你忙吗？？”

一向兢兢业业勤勤恳恳的总裁颤抖着双唇，双眼无力地盯着冲天的烈焰，她还离得很远，都能感觉得到热浪的烘烤。乐佩给她按在椅子上，可艾莎挣扎着想躲开她的束缚。

乐佩是个Alpha，小时候因为体弱多病只能呆在家里，身体严重缺乏锻炼，羸弱的不像是个Alpha。可这时候也足以制住这个比她还强壮一些的Beta。

“安娜…乐佩……”火势太大了，消防人员只能在最外层进行扑灭，艾莎死死拉住乐佩的手，力气大到像是要把她的骨头握断。

“我妹妹…她在里面……”

乐佩撞上了那双慌张的眼眸，里面原本清澈的海面已经蒙上一层薄雾，鲜艳的火光映在里面，艾莎原本盘的一丝不苟的头发因为奔跑有些散乱，她极少看到总裁这么失态过。

乐佩张了张嘴，不知道应该先安慰她还是先问问她什么时候多了个妹妹。

“让我进去…乐佩……””趁着她晃神，艾莎趁机挣脱了她的手。隔离带已经拉起来了，艾莎却像是没看到似的不管不顾地向里冲。幸好一个眼疾手快的警员一把拉住了她，乐佩赶紧上前把她拽回来。

“你不要命了！？”

“可我妹妹在里面！”

“可我不能让你进去送死！”乐佩抓紧了艾莎的手臂防止她再溜走，“这事情太突然了，警方只来得及疏散了外围群众，我们先去找找，你妹妹肯定跑出来了。”

她爆出的Alpha信息素让艾莎不适的皱了皱鼻子，虽然她和安娜已经完成了捆绑，可并没有完成Alpha与Omega之间的标记，其他Alpha的气味还是会影响到她。

虽然还不至于引得她发情，但仍是艾莎感到了不适。她不着痕迹地躲过了乐佩的手臂，皱着眉头跟在她身侧。在场的警员几乎全是Alpha，杂七杂八的信息素味道混合在一起，艾莎非常感谢她今早出门前多打了两针抑制剂的明智举动。

她的发情期可还没过呢，要是在这里出岔子就完了。

安置人群的地方意外的人不多，多半是恰巧路过的路人和事发时正在最外层的行人，这些人两两三三坐在一起，一个个全严严实实地捂着口罩，狭小的屋子里满是消毒水的味道。

艾莎粗略地扫了一眼，并没有那个熟悉的身影，可满是消毒水味道的空气里若有若无地混着一丝安娜信息素的味道。

那味道淡极了，只出来挑逗了她的鼻尖就立马消散。艾莎摇了摇头，退出了这间屋子。

她的眉头几乎拧在一起，那火还在燃烧，焦臭的味道源源不断地钻进她的鼻腔，艾莎差一点跌坐在地上。乐佩突然接到了电话，她面色不善地接起来，同对面低声交谈了两句，又如释负重地将电话递给艾莎。

“你妹妹没事，是她打来的电话。”

汉斯正举着两台手机，一台是他自己的，通到了乐佩手机上，一台是艾莎慌忙中留在办公室的，安娜的电话刚刚打了过来。

“喂喂喂？艾莎？你在哪？”

安娜一边伸长了手让医生给她肩上撕裂的伤口换药，一边夹着电话等着对面的回复。感谢Alpha的野性直觉，她在火点燃的那一刻就察觉到了危机，幸好跑的及时，只是身上多了点小擦伤，肩膀上的结了痂的伤口撕开了而已，又稍稍晕在街口一会，除此之外并无大碍。

她要是反应再慢一点儿，或者跑的再慢一点儿，现在就应该在ICU给她姐姐打电话报平安了。

这显然是某些人对阿伦戴尔集团的示威，安娜悻悻的揉了揉脑袋，她只是恰巧在选在这一天去杀个人罢了。就这么不幸，这场意外的袭击就给她赶上了。

“安娜！安娜你没事吧！你现在在哪？”

艾莎焦急的声音透过两个手机话筒传进安娜的耳朵里，她一边轻声安慰被吓得不轻的姐姐，一边催促司机开快一点，她还赶着回家呢。

这辆空间足够大的商务型轿车稳稳当当地停在艾莎家附近的一个巨型商场前。安娜挥了挥手，待那轿车消失在车流中之后拐进了商场里。

她轻车熟路地穿过商场的安全通道，绕到另一个已经荒废的入口处，确定了没人跟踪之后才翻进了高档别墅区。幸好外围还没有装电网，安娜跑着回到了家门口，正巧看到艾莎那辆蓝色超跑停在门口。

车上下来的是个金黄长发的女孩子，她诧异的看了一眼安娜:“你是……”

“我是艾莎的妹妹，我叫安娜·阿伦戴尔。”

“啊，是您啊，我叫乐佩。”乐佩松了口气，打开了后车门，“艾莎…我是说，总裁她太累了，刚刚知道您没事之后就晕过去了，需要我替她约医生过来吗？”

安娜同她握了握手，这才绕到后座轻轻抱起艾莎，她姐姐轻的不像话，白金色的长发温顺的贴在她的胸前，她的眉头还是紧锁着，像是陷进了什么噩梦中。

她跟乐佩约好了医生来的时间，对方再三保证是艾莎的私人医生，绝对足以信任，安娜这才点点头抱着艾莎进了屋。艾莎的手不安地抓紧她的衬衣，口中还在喃喃些什么。

安娜凑近了，才听清她是在小声地呼唤着自己的名字。

像是这两个字是什么咒语，只要念出来就能抵御一切伤害似的。

她已经没有力气抱着艾莎上楼梯了，酸软无力的右臂像是坏死了一样，安娜只得把姐姐送到自己的房间，艾莎捏着她的衣角不愿意松手，她吻了吻姐姐紧闭的双眼，松开了她的手。

小米在锅里翻腾着，稻谷的香气被热水激发，弥漫在小小的一方厨房，安娜打着哈欠，坐在椅子上盯着水汽汇聚在空中，又被微风吹散。


	12. Chapter 12

艾莎陷入了梦境中，它是如此真实，无法逃脱。是飘雪的暖冬，小孩子追逐打闹的声音俏皮地钻进她的耳朵里，一抹鲜艳的金红色雀跃地在雪地里跳动，小小的安娜接起一片雪花，好奇的探出舌尖。

“妈妈！妈妈！快来陪我玩儿嘛！”安娜扑进了阿杜娜的怀里，褐色头发的女子宠溺的摸了摸她的脑袋，她的丈夫急忙在女儿脖子上围了一条围巾，又将冒着热气的关东煮递到安娜的嘴边。

“乖，我们该回家了。”阿杜娜笑着牵起安娜的手，安娜失望地撇撇嘴，“不嘛…我还想再玩一会儿！妈妈，求你了！”

艾格纳先生一向溺爱女儿，还没得阿杜娜说些什么，他就强先应允下来，等安娜欢呼着冲向不远处的雪人时，亲昵的同妻子并肩坐在公园的木椅上。

艾莎同样带着笑容，她刚想走到她的家人旁边，就被一双手扯住了裙角。她疑惑的回头，却看到大抵是十六岁的自己拉住了她。

“你想要干什么？”梳着发辫的少女平静地看着她，“你想过去破坏她们的幸福吗？”

“什么？破坏？”艾莎猛得睁大眼睛，像是怀疑自己的耳朵没有忠诚的执行使命一样，“我怎么会破坏？那是我的家人！”

但年轻一些的那位艾莎露出了笑容，她嘲笑的拉住了艾莎的领子，将她的衣领扯开，露出那一行漂亮娟秀的花体字单词。

刻印因为已经相互捆绑而变深，艾莎锁骨上的这串刻印还隐隐透出一点蓝色来，飘落的雪花停留在皮肤上，又被高温融化成雪水。

“家人…有谁会和自己的家人做爱呢？”少女慢条斯理地用手指摩擦这块皮肤，言语化为利剑，刺进艾莎的身体里，再剐出她深藏心底的，最隐秘的不安和愧疚来。

“我…我不是……”艾莎慌乱地退后半步，她的小腿接触到堆积在地上的雪花猛地打了个冷颤。她的身体在颤抖，可是并不是因为寒冷。

“你想说什么，你不是自愿的？可你不是很享受吗？”少女扯着她的衣领，强迫她低下头。“嗯？和自己的妹妹做爱，你分明就是很喜欢。”

“你喜欢她束缚你的双手，掰开你的大腿，接着进入你，占有你。”

“你喜欢她低沉的喘息，结实的腹肌，强有力的双手。”

“对吗？为什么不说话？嗯？艾莎？是我说的哪里不对吗？”少女身上穿着的是藏蓝色的长裙，她眯起眼睛，脸上是纯真无邪的笑容。艾莎慌乱的想要逃走，她挣脱了少女的手，跌跌撞撞的朝着远方跑去。

安娜在雪堆玩闹，她抬起头四处张望着，看到了不远处狼狈不堪的艾莎。她疑惑地站起身，好奇地看着这个奇怪的女人，安娜刚想挥挥手同艾莎打招呼，阿杜娜女士就急急忙忙冲过来，将她拉进怀里。

“你怎么还好意思出现在安娜面前？”她的母亲用身体挡着她的妹妹，用毫无感情的声音诘问她。她将安娜交到艾格纳先生怀里，男人高大强壮的身躯完全将小女孩挡在身后，不让她好奇的目光透出一丝半点。

“艾莎，你是怎么向我保证的？你说你会保护好安娜，可她才回来一天！嗯？你怎么能…怎么能……”艾莎慌张的想辩解，阿杜娜女士留下一声冷哼，转身消失在飘扬的雪花里。

这是噩梦…艾莎捂住了小腹，她的眼前一片朦胧，冷汗从皮肤渗出来，艾莎缓慢地跪倒在雪地里。分不清是寒冷带来的刺痛，还是她仿佛纠在一起的身体。

意识已经远去，她不知道身在何处，没有可以依靠的东西。突然她的手中像是被人塞入了什么温热的物体，艾莎像溺水的人一样抓紧浮木，收紧五指握住了那件物品。

当安娜吃痛的声音响起的时候，艾莎不安地睁开双眼。温度刚好的毛巾按在她的额头，替她擦去了冷汗，安娜放大的笑脸近在咫尺，她睁着小鹿似的眼睛，呼出的气息喷洒在她脸上，她的另一只手正被艾莎紧紧攥在手里。

“你醒啦？”安娜顺势想抽出手，却被艾莎攥的更紧，她姐姐惴惴不安地用朦胧似乎浸泡在水里的眼眸看着她，她清了清嗓子，声音有些沙哑。

“艾莎…？怎么了？”安娜疑惑地扶着艾莎坐起来，她姐姐一直攥紧她的手，像是抓住了水中的浮木。她很平静，一句话也不说，但安娜能察觉到她颤抖的手指中透露的不安。

艾莎摇摇头，似乎也察觉到一直这样抓着安娜不太好，她松了松指尖的力度，虽然还是握着安娜的手，但这力度足以让安娜抽出手去。她的妹妹拍打着蝴蝶似的睫毛，反握住她的掌心。

安娜的心情似乎一下子变得很好，她放下毛巾，拿起了汤勺。慢火精心熬顿的小米粥最适合给虚弱的人补充体力，安娜将勺子凑到嘴边，先是吹了吹，才送到艾莎的嘴边。

她姐姐睁大了眼睛看着她，安娜歪了歪头:“我知道味道应该不是很好，但是尝尝嘛～艾莎？”边说着，安娜边将汤勺凑的更近一点。艾莎不知道在想些什么，安娜只觉得她的目光平静又哀伤。

她张开嘴巴让安娜把勺子送进去，小米粥的温度正好，却烫的艾莎想流泪。她一口接着一口享受着安娜的温柔，直到那碗粥见底，安娜才从松开握着她的手，端起空碗走出了房间。

艾莎目送着安娜走出去，低下头不知道在想什么。手机在身侧安静的躺着，艾莎拿起来才发现被调成了静音模式，一打开通话记录，来自汉斯的上百条未接来电差点挤爆她的手机，艾莎叹了口气，回拨了过去。

“……喂？”

“噢谢天谢地总裁大人！您没傻乎乎地冲进城东爆炸区为爱殉情，公司一切都好杂七杂八的事情有我跟乐佩帮你拦着呢，你就好好在家修养几天吧昨天董事会那些老家伙被你吓坏了，一个两个吓得直接到公司找人，让你注意身体不要操劳。好了你休息吧乐佩叫我去帮忙了…拜！”

汉斯风风火火挂掉了电话，把手机揣进口袋里就头疼地看着艾莎桌子上的几封信。

不久前董事会的那些老怪物一个接一个慌张地来到公司，讲了一堆冠冕堂皇的漂亮话之后就紧张地将这些信塞进了他的手里。

谁能告诉他，前脚艾莎刚累昏在车里，后脚北山组织的警告信就寄到了阿伦戴尔集团几个在艾格纳总裁去世后跳的最欢的几个人手里。

汉斯叹了口气，将几个信封塞进碎纸机，不看不听不知道一向是他成为称职助理的准则。

信件的罪魁祸首正埋头在厨房刷碗。安娜将碗泡在水池里，掏出手机又发了几条信息给尤金，她的搭档像是生怕她跑了一样火速回复了她。

[你又要当甩手掌柜？？？这次又是什么理由！老天啊SUN你知不知道组织一大堆破事等着你呢！]

安娜回了一个“我相信你”给尤金，她几乎能看到男人气的跳脚的模样，安娜高兴的哼着小曲，又打了一行字过去。

尤金刚带上监听器，就看到安娜的消息放了过来，Sun的字里行间满满都是得意洋洋。

[我可是个Alpha，当然应该享受每个月三天的性别假期。对吧？单身Omega尤金先生？]

安娜哼着歌走上楼梯，今天还是艾莎的发情期，在她醒来之前安娜就抢先藏好了所有的抑制剂，没有注射抑制剂的艾莎很快就会陷入情潮。安娜觉得她有必要在那个时候为她的姐姐缓解不适。

比如……现在？

安娜刚踏上最后一阶台阶，就隐约闻到了香甜的牛奶气息。她抬头看屋里，艾莎还在低头看手机。在安娜把她抱上楼的时候就顺手解开了发辫，艾莎在她下楼洗碗的时候松松垮垮扎了个马尾出来。

“噢，艾莎，你有没有闻到什么味道？”

“什么味道？”艾莎抬起头看她，又用力嗅了嗅，她的脸一下子变得通红，“噢…安娜…我…”

她的妹妹正在解自己的领带，无视她姐姐要拿抑制剂的请求。“艾莎，你的Alpha就在这里，你居然还想靠抑制剂？”

安娜扯下领带扔到地上，又慢条斯理地解开了皮带。肉眼可见的，艾莎的目光落在她的手上，随着解开的皮带，她的脸几乎是涨成番茄酱的颜色。

“安娜……”艾莎抓紧了被子的边缘，像是做了坏事的孩子似的不安地低下头，“…我们不能继续下去了。”

“为什么？因为我们是亲姐妹？”安娜解开了衬衫的第一颗扣子，又将束起的头发披散下来。她侧着脑袋看艾莎，不巧撞上艾莎拘束的视线，赶在她们的目光黏在一起前，艾莎强行转过了头。

她白皙修长的五指不安地交织在一起，艾莎深呼吸一口气，在甜牛奶的香气里红了脸:“对，因为我们是亲姐妹，所以我们不能……”

“可我们是命中注定的伴侣。”安娜赶走她陷入更深的自怨自艾之前抢先打断了她，“而且我们已经做过了不是吗？”

“那是个错误！”艾莎猛的抬起头，安娜解扣子的手在看到她姐姐眼角的一点红时顿住了，她不确定地开口:“……艾莎？你怎么了？”

“我没事。”艾莎深吸一口气，掀开被子就作势要下床，那修长的大腿上只松松垮垮地挂着一条宽松的短裤，安娜咬住了牙，侧身给她的姐姐让了一条路出来。

“如果你要找抑制剂的话，已经没有了。”在艾莎走过她身侧的时候，安娜若无其事地解开了第三颗扣子，“我把它们全掰了。”

“什么？”艾莎赤脚踩在地板上，她不可置信地回头看安娜，她的妹妹背对着她，身上披着一件衬衫。“你把它们全掰了？”

“对呀。”安娜点点头，她转过身来，尽情让让艾莎欣赏她姣好的身体曲线，和衬衫下若隐若现的腹肌。“你的Alpha还在这里，你却要选择用抑制剂吗？”

“安娜！”艾莎的声音已经开始颤抖，安娜分不清其中有几分是因为心疼抑制剂有几分是因为情动，她拉住了艾莎的胳膊，手心已经是一片滚烫。

“我…我不能……”艾莎的身体已经开始发软，空气中弥漫着浓郁的牛奶香气，安娜吞了吞口水，快要被这香甜的味道冲昏头脑。

“没什么不能的，姐姐，你要做的就是好好享受这个假期。”

身体的变化淫靡又放肆，艾莎的理智被Alpha刻意释放的气味击成碎片，她紧咬住下唇，不然恳求的话语逃进空气。

Alpha的气味太好闻了，艾莎的身体软了下去，她知道自己不能松开紧绷的身体，不然她就要趴在安娜怀里求妹妹上了她，这是绝对不可以的。

安娜猜不到艾莎在想什么，但Alpha的本能和欲望都在催促她快点把艾莎按在床上干个爽。

于是她一把搂住了艾莎的腰，无视她微弱的挣扎，将她放在了床上。

衣物在此时就是多余的，松垮的短裤被扔到地上，艾莎的发热不知道进行到了哪一步。

但安娜察觉到她的身体还不够湿润，那片布料还没被彻底濡湿。她扯下了贴身的衣物，艾莎顺从的抬起双腿，她的身体仍紧绷着。

安娜猜测这是饥渴的身体比艾莎的思维先一步行动，否则艾莎的理智一定会禁止自己做出这样的动作。

分明昨天艾莎还愿意坐在她身上自己动呢，为什么今天又开始抗拒这能同时给她们带来欢愉的事情呢？

安娜亲了亲艾莎的嘴角，她姐姐的神情显得十分不安，就像是在害怕一样。几乎是用下半身思考的Alpha思维相当简单，只要做到艾莎满足，她就不会再胡思乱想些背德乱伦之类的东西了。

她伸手解开了艾莎束着的马尾，她的头发非常柔顺，像是精心打理过一样。安娜撇了撇嘴角，咬上了艾莎的嘴唇。

她的唇色还是有些苍白，不知道操劳了多久才能让一个强壮的像Alpha一样的Omega虚弱到昏厥过去。

安娜的吻带着怒气，她用舌尖挑逗着艾莎的欲望，在她难耐地发出哼哼唧唧的声音时又戛然而止。

“安娜……”艾莎的理智已经被灼烧殆尽，焦急的身体自发寻找快乐，她的手拽住了安娜的衬衫，焦急地将Alpha向下拉扯。

安娜一声惊呼，她咬住了牙齿，被情欲折磨的声音低沉又沙哑:“艾莎，你最好知道你在做什么。”

她此时非常想发表一下“女人你这是在玩火”的言论，可惜她不是霸道总裁，她身下这个娇弱可口的人才是。

她的舌尖撬开了艾莎的嘴，同时也让欲望有了宣泄口，艾莎发泄似的咬住了她的舌尖，在安娜一声痛呼退出来的时候，又把她的身体往下拽了拽。

“安娜…你是不是磕坏了？”

安娜稍微动了动脑筋，很快明白了艾莎所指的是什么，她的脸一下变得涨红。

安娜觉得她有必要让艾莎知道，质疑一个Alpha的性能力的后果是什么。更何况她姐姐的言下之意分明就是是“快干我”。

“我可以让你感受一下磕没磕坏。”安娜咬牙切齿地说。

腺体横冲直撞直接被安娜粗暴又快速地送进了层层叠叠的软肉里，耻骨相撞发出一声隐晦的闷响，艾莎欢愉的叫声极大的满足了Alpha的占有欲。

这具身体并不像上两次那样热情，安娜很快发现了，艾莎的身体还没有情动到足够让她长驱直入。她懊恼地在心底咒骂自己，怎么被欲望冲昏了头脑，没有注意到这一点。

对于艾莎来说，腺体进入身体的快感，被撞击敏感点的快乐和轻微的痛感混合在一起，反倒更能激发她身体内被压抑着的Omega本能。

她迫切的希望安娜能动一动，可Alpha这时反倒开始考虑她的感受了，粗大的腺体安静的埋在身体里，艾莎甚至能感受到上面跳动的血管和不安的涨动。

她不安地扭动着身体，溢出的液体沾染在腺体上，随着她的动作脱离几分，又被艾莎急不可耐地吞吃进去。

她皱着眉快要哭出来了，身体渴望着快速有力的贯穿，甬道里的饱胀感暂时缓解了她的欲望，可最饥饿的那点吮吸着腺体的蘑菇头，它急切的需要更多。

幸好在她忍不住开口恳求安娜干她之前，Alpha率先尝试着动起了腰，她的动作拘谨又腼腆，像是个礼貌的绅士在研究她体内的构造。

艾莎一把扯住了安娜的衬衫，甚至还崩坏了几颗纽扣，她用力之大像是面对的不是她的妹妹，而是最桀骜的马儿一样。

“安娜…快一点……”她咬住了安娜的耳尖，将灼热的气息和欲望一起喷洒在她耳朵里。“你还在等什么…动啊……”

年轻的Alpha这才发现她似乎被姐姐看扁了，她受邀更加深入的去探索这具成熟的躯体。安娜几乎是整个把腺体抽离，只留下冠头在里面，在艾莎下一步动作之前又狠狠将它塞进去，性器挤开柔软的贝肉直击深处。

空虚的身体终于被满足，艾莎难以抑制地发出妩媚的呻吟。温热柔软的穴壁包裹着性器，身体被粗大的性器撑的饱满，安娜甚至隐约在艾莎的小腹处看到淫靡的凸起。

每一寸褶皱都被用力勐刮，规律的挺动着，偶尔那性器还砸在子宫口，顶刺着艾莎最柔嫩的花心。

又酥又麻，快感如同电流不断冲刷着神智。艾莎咬紧下唇，只从鼻腔发出压抑着的呻吟，落在安娜耳朵里甚至比直率的声音更能撩拨欲望。

充实酥麻的快感也让艾莎将那一双健美修长的腿圈环在安娜的腰上，扭动着身体，迎合着那安娜的戳刺。

让那粗大的性器能够顺利且尽兴的在那紧实的甬道中抽送，溢出的呻吟越发撩欲诱人。

“啊啊…安娜…快…唔慢一点…哈……”

安娜的手指捏上了右边的乳尖，掐紧向上拉扯，让那跃动的乳肉被拉扯后松开，便像橡皮筋般弹了回去。

柔软的肉体如果冻般诱人的摇晃抖动，另一边的乳尖则被安娜含入口中，亲吻着，吸吮着，啮咬着。

“喜欢吗？嗯？”安娜含糊不清地说，“喜欢我这样对你吗？”

“喜欢…呜快一点…安娜…啊喜欢你…干我……”身体还在承受着性器的进犯，胸部也被照顾到了，艾莎满足地绷紧身体，上半身几乎整个离开了床垫，只剩头部还抵在上面。

安娜将艾莎的双腿挪到肩膀上面，时而浅出深入，时而深进深出，刻意的直刺激的那敏感的花心。弄得艾莎兴奋得娇媚的呻吟。“如你所愿。”她喘着粗气说。

身体感到那强烈的酥麻爽感，不由自主的收缩，将那长长的性器紧紧箍住，用力的吮吸着。

性器那种又湿润又温热，紧致有吸力的甬道包围所带来的快感，让安娜也舒爽的呻吟了出来。

安娜越来越兴奋，最后起兴的大幅来回勐干，将那粗长的腺体抽出到只剩冠头，再狠狠的冲刺没入。

由于身体被撑的饱满，每一次抽送从空虚到充实，更深的刺激花心顶进子宫，那带来的麻爽快感，让艾莎原本娇媚的呻吟声，变成失声的细细尖叫。

“太快了…安…安娜！太快了…快…唔好满…喜欢…慢一点……”

“别啊。”这个时候了，安娜还有心情跟她姐姐调情，她卖力地挺动腰身:“你说我是不是磕坏了？嗯？姐姐？”

“没有…啊没有…别叫…别叫我那个…慢一点…啊安…安娜……”快感一波波交叠，艾莎感到即将攀上欲望的巅峰，安娜加重了力度，更加迅速地撞击艾莎的身体。

紧致的穴道不断收缩再收缩，艾莎像是被高潮抽去了浑身的力气，安娜也尽情在柔软的花心喷洒乱伦的种子，结膨胀起来了，她放艾莎平躺在床上，让结束情事后的Omega能够好好休息。

艾莎紧紧闭着眼睛，安娜猜她的理智又回来了。趁着这段她无法反抗的时间，安娜又心满意足地啃咬着艾莎精致的锁骨。一场情事让刻印的颜色又加深了些许，舌尖能感受到艾莎身体的颤抖。安娜猜她现在或许还想再逃避一会儿，她姐姐一向精通于当鸵鸟。


	13. Chapter 13

今天是最后一天了。安娜的手不安分地在艾莎光洁的皮肤上轻柔的抚摸，来缓解Omega发情期时皮肤的轻微痛感。艾莎显然很受用，她低着头，把手抵在了安娜的胸口，不知道在想些什么。

安娜低下头就能看到艾莎颤动的鼻尖，情欲把它染成艳丽的玫瑰红，娇艳到让人想要采摘下来，藏在心尖上，再用层层血肉包裹着，不让她受到一点儿伤害。

她心里明白这是Alpha的占有欲在作祟，这是本能，是天性，是她对艾莎不可言说的欲望。艾莎的身体还含着她的性器，膨胀的结将她们紧紧相连。安娜撑着身体趴在艾莎上方，这个姿势使肩膀上的伤口又撕裂了一点，疼痛抽走了她的力气，使得她年轻的肉体砸在艾莎身上。

一声闷响，艾莎的身体猛地颤抖，像是惊慌失措的兔子。安娜的动作扯到了结，性器恪守规则不愿离开，结果给她们都带来了不小的疼痛。“对不起！艾莎！压疼你了吗！”安娜慌慌张张地向姐姐道歉，并且试图再次支起身体。

艾莎显然注意到了安娜颤抖的右臂，她咬着下唇，羞涩地开口:“没有…安娜，换个姿势，你会痛的。”

安娜噢了一声，抱着艾莎翻了个身，现在换成她平躺在床上了。艾莎浑圆的胸部挤压着她的胸部，安娜甚至能感受到那还坚挺的宝珠的形状。艾莎低低的呻吟一声，又很快把那些声音压进了喉咙。

她姐姐又把头埋在侧颈装鸵鸟。安娜舔了舔虎牙，艾莎的后颈离她那样近，那一小块平整的皮肤下面埋藏的是Omega的腺体，源源不断散发的奶味就是出自那里。

话说……为什么艾莎的信息素是这么小孩子气的味道？安娜歪着头想了想，按她这十年间对艾莎信息的搜索和她记忆里对姐姐的印象，她比起Omega更像是Alpha，遇事果断勇敢，艾莎一向是所有人里最优秀的那一个，当然即使她是Omega，这一点也没有变。

她表面雷厉风行的姐姐，背地里的信息素居然是甜牛奶味的，这个反差也……太可爱了吧。安娜憋住了笑容，她又舔了舔虎牙，只感觉身体里有种冲动。

咬下去，标记她，让她成为只属于你一个人的Omega，再没有人能把她从你身边夺走。

不知道从哪里传出声音来蛊惑她，安娜只觉得口干舌燥，而甘泉离她只有几步之遥，她只要侧头过去，张开嘴，再狠狠地咬住艾莎的后颈，将信息素注入进去，这样就行了。多么水到渠成，从此不管是身体上还是心理上，她们都紧紧缠绕。

信息素的味道在撩拨她，安娜吞咽着口水，偏过了头。信息素的味道更浓郁了，艾莎蜷缩着肩膀，她的长发被打湿了，沾在身体上，安娜伸手拨开它们，现在Omega的腺体近在咫尺，她失神地凑过去，让Alpha灼热的气息喷洒在上面。

艾莎的身体因这充满占有欲的气息而收紧了，她的指尖陷进了安娜的肌肤里，连声音都颤抖起来:“安娜，不要，不要标记。”艾莎感觉的到安娜的动作迟疑的顿住了，她似乎不明白为什么艾莎拒绝被标记。

啊，当然。安娜理应会产生这种疑惑，毕竟她们已经做过了，捆绑也已经形成，刻印的存在更是让她们注定在一起，那么为什么还要抗拒无关紧要的标记呢？艾莎缩了缩身体，安娜察觉到了她的动作，还贴心的拽起被子盖在她身上。

可这是错误。艾莎想着，她又要因为来自安娜的温柔而控制不住自己的泪腺，这份错误的爱分明是老天对她的惩罚，或许是她在上一世犯了太多错误，才会导致现在她爱着自己的妹妹。

可…安娜是无辜的。她是那么温柔体贴的好孩子，就像那只覆在她脊背上的手，是令人安心的感觉，轻柔的抚摸带走了她身体的躁动，像是浸泡在泉水里一样舒服。

或许她不应该阻止安娜。艾莎抓紧了安娜的肩膀，她的十指因为用力而泛白。如果安娜因她生气了也好，就那样咬下去，把她的信息素送进Omega的腺体内，那样她还有足够的理由安慰自己，这一切都并非她自愿。

安娜没有动，她的呼吸还喷洒在那一小块皮肤上，每一下都激得艾莎紧张的收紧身体。她惴惴不安的埋头在安娜的侧颈，闭上眼睛等待着Alpha的标记。

可安娜没有，她挪开了视线，重新把目光投向天花板。她的手还温柔地在艾莎的背上抚摸着，像是安抚受到惊吓的小动物。“好。”安娜说，她的声音还有些沙哑，“我不标记你，别紧张。”

幸好艾莎的自控力在这十年里锻炼的很强，才没有软弱地在妹妹面前掉下眼泪来。安娜的手抚摸过艾莎的肩胛骨，她姐姐实在是太瘦了，若隐若现的肋骨线条格外明显，幸好艾莎还有保持健身，不然以她这么糟蹋自己身体的工作强度，不知道会不会过劳猝死在工位上。

“艾莎，你放了几天假？”安娜眨着眼睛问她，盘算着带她姐姐去哪里来一场旅行，她们还需要很多时间来经营感情。“一天，我明天就回去。”艾莎懒洋洋地趴在她身上，埋着头闷声说。

安娜的声音骤然拔高了:“明天！？你明天就要回去上班？”艾莎小声地“嗯”了一声，安娜满是不可置信:“可你几个小时前还累晕在车里，现在你居然说你明天就要回去上班？！”

“公司还有很多事情要忙，安娜，总会有人趁着现在下手的，阿伦戴尔不能没有总裁。”艾莎的声音带上些许疲惫，公司肯定堆了一大堆文件等着她看，虽然汉斯和乐佩会帮她解决一些，可董事会那些人肯定不会老老实实待在家里，不知道有多少人想从阿伦戴尔身上扯下一块肉来。

“不行，我不管，我不让你走。”安娜猛的抱着她坐了起来。这刺激过于大了，性器顶着身体内最敏感的那点，快感激得艾莎又一声娇媚的呻吟。“安娜！”她羞愤地喊着妹妹的名字，“你…你……”

“艾莎！你要休息，你这样身体会吃不消的！”安娜同样被紧致的快感冲到头脑，她犹豫了一下，决定还是不要告诉满脸通红的姐姐结已经消退了。在艾莎体内的感觉格外好，结消退了腺体也没有疲软，怪不得艾莎没有发现，还乖乖地坐在她身上，下面的小嘴还咬着她的性器。

“不行，安娜，不要闹小孩子脾气，你已经是成年人了。”艾莎强忍着快感，这个姿势让Alpha的性器进的更深，更能带给她巨大的快感。安娜撇了撇嘴，装出一副可怜兮兮的样子看着她:“可我是你妹妹，妹妹不可以跟姐姐撒娇吗？”

当然可以，而且艾莎心甘情愿地很吃这一套，她犹豫了一下，小心地开口:“两天？”

“不行，至少一个星期！”

“那太久了！三天！”艾莎空出一只手揉了揉安娜的脑袋，把她红棕色的头发揉的乱糟糟的。

“好吧！”安娜笑嘻嘻地亲了她一口，哪还有半分弱势，“那我就勉强同意了吧，但是你下次要留够时间陪我。”

她温柔的姐姐叹着气捏了捏妹妹的脸蛋，享受着姐姐的特权，“好，都听你的，明天你想去哪玩？”

安娜颇为认真的想了想:“迪士尼乐园！”她兴高采烈地喊，“我们分开前那天，爸爸妈妈就说第二天带我们去迪士尼玩儿，只是没想到一下子拖了这么些年。”

“…对不起，安娜。”艾莎又哑了嗓子，“都是我的错。”

“这不是任何人的错，艾莎。”安娜捧起她的脸，又调皮地啄了啄她的嘴唇，“假期不要哭丧着脸，开心一点。”


	14. Chapter 14

实话实说，安娜很会挑时间。这个时间段的迪士尼乐园因为最近肆虐的病毒而人流锐减，而她们刚好赶上闭园前的最后一天。

大街上只有稀稀落落的几对行人，安娜倒是兴高采烈地带着口罩到处跑，看到新奇有趣的马赛克拼瓷还停下来拍拍照。艾莎跟在她身后，无奈地看着像个小孩子一样欢呼的安娜。

看上去一点儿都不稳重，不像是在残酷的黑暗里长大的杀手，安娜看起来和普通的二十几岁的女孩子没有区别，看到冰淇淋会眼睛冒光，看到花车就像只大狗狗，扑上去拍照。

安娜跑的离她很远了，艾莎反倒放慢了脚步。她的妹妹察觉到身后的姐姐落了队，又急匆匆地跑回来牵起她的手。

“安娜？”艾莎疑惑地看着她，“你可以在那边等我，我很快就会走过去的。”

她摇摇头，声音满是愉快:“没关系！我要和你一起走。”安娜拉着艾莎加快了速度，她兴奋地叫喊:“艾莎，我们得快一点！”

“好的好的。”艾莎跟着她跑，安娜不知道为什么突然高兴起来，像只撒了欢的狗狗。没栓绳的主人只能跟在她身后，跑了好长一段路才拉着安娜停了下来。

空气中有股奇特的香味，艾莎吸进去好几口，她的头脑有些昏沉，但身体却轻飘飘的，像是漂浮在云端。

深秋时分不应该感到燥热，那是夏季的特权，可此时艾莎却感受到了，她的皮肤因为干渴而有些疼痛，布料摩擦着使这种疼痛加深了。她瞪大了眼睛，看到不远处一个身影匿进墙角。这是…这是……艾莎猛的回神，拽紧了安娜的手，把她往自己的身边拉了拉。

“安娜…快走！”她抬起头看着安娜，Alpha面色如常，下意识得将她搂在怀里。安娜身上没有信息素的味道，只有好闻的衣物干爽的气味，艾莎把脸埋在她的衣服上，压低了声音:“有针对Omega的催情剂…快走……”

安娜拉紧了外套把艾莎抱的更紧了一些，她警惕的四处张望，Alpha闻不到空气中弥漫着的催情剂的味道，可是怀里Omega甜美的信息素味道已经足够让她心神不宁了。未被标记的Omega说不准会引来其他Alpha，她可不想有不长眼的人顺着味道找过来。

她顺手把刚刚买的纪念品扔在长椅上，Omega的信息素飘散的很快，可这里离大门很远，不管在北山时她的体能训练有多优秀，此时也不可能抱着艾莎冲到门口的车上，信息素飘散的太快了。

没看到什么可疑人员，倒是不远处有对情侣似乎也闻到了催情剂的味道，那个Alpha慌乱地四处张望，最后一咬牙抱着女朋友冲进了洗手间。

安娜收回视线，如法炮制地抱着艾莎钻进了另一边的洗手间。她冲进狭小的隔间，又顺手拿了一块“故障维修”的警告牌放在门口。

Omega的信息素在狭小的地方汇聚的更快，很快就聚集到了令人难以忍受的浓度。年轻的Alpha咬咬牙，释放出更为浓郁的信息素来压制这令人着迷的味道。

“我们，我们来不及了，先解决这一次，我再带你回家。”安娜喘着气说，她手忙脚乱地解开自己的腰带。艾莎被她按在瓷砖上，幸好她慌不择路闯进的是堆放杂物的一间，空间比较大。艾莎的状况看起来很不妙，绯红爬上了她的面颊，颤动的鼻尖是诱人的粉红色。

她的腿快要撑不起无力的身体了，安娜的膝盖撑开她的双腿，她的裤子只褪到腺体以下，除去挺立的腺体，她穿得十分规整，像个衣冠楚楚的绅士。

幸好艾莎今天穿的是裙装，安娜急匆匆地撩起裙子扯开姐姐的贴身衣物，年轻的腺体长驱直入，灼热的高温夹着她的性器，这里面温热又潮湿。艾莎满足地哼着气，人为的催情还不至于烧掉她的理智，这感觉不像是发情期那么折磨。

无需考虑更多，抖动的性器还在她身体内，艾莎打着颤，整个人几乎是被安娜抱在怀里。这个姿势很不利于她有所动作，她只能被迫承受Alpha直上直下的撞击。她搂住了安娜的脖子，冰凉的瓷砖和晃眼的灯光，无时无刻不在提醒她这是在卫生间的狭小隔间里，随时可能有别人进来。

呻吟声被她压进喉咙，艾莎用力抓紧自己的手臂，不敢发出一点儿声音。肉体撞击的闷响和进出的水声格外明显，淫靡的味道充斥在身边，她羞耻地不愿抬头，咬住了安娜的衣领装鸵鸟。

“Every inch of me is trembling，But not from the cold……”

突然响起的音乐声打乱了艾莎的阵脚，这惊吓害得她猛地收紧了身体，安娜冒出一声吸气声，忍受着巨大的快感伏在她耳边:“姐姐…别夹别夹…要断了……”

温热的穴壁还在不断收紧，软肉上的小嘴吮吸着性器，每一个褶皱似乎都含着她的柱身，在Omega高度紧张的情况下又收缩着更为殷切地挤压性器，差点让安娜缴械投降。

“电话…安娜啊…慢点…你别动呜……”艾莎的包掉在地上，安娜一只手抱着艾莎的腰，向下蹲去捡手机。腺体随着她的动作向下抽离，满足感被抽离身体的感觉太叫人恐惧，艾莎忍住了没有挺腰去追逐快乐，而是等安娜捡起手机又重新把性器送进她的身体。

那恼人的铃声还在响着，安娜皱着眉想直接挂断，艾莎抢在她有动作之前拿过了手机，上面浮现的是个令人讨厌的名字。“该死的…”她低声咒骂了一声，“我知道是谁放的催情剂了。”

艾莎深吸一口气想要接听电话，安娜动了动腰，使她的身体陷进极度的欢愉之中，差点把手机扔在地上。

“啊……唔！”艾莎捂住了嘴，她一脸惊慌地看着安娜，娇媚入骨的呻吟声还留在她的短期记忆里，她羞愤地瞪了安娜一眼，手机被Alpha夺走了，可Omega显然还想夺回来。

“别开玩笑了艾莎，你这个样子怎么接电话？”安娜又挺动着腰，一下又一下规律地撞击着Omega贪婪的花心，那一点讨好地舔舐着她的性器，在腺体抽离时又不舍地想要拉住它，黏滑的液体顺着大腿内侧滑落，艾莎咬住了下唇，又想从安娜手里夺回电话。

“啊安…安娜！不行…呜…这是…是试探我的…我必须接…哈…慢一点……”这快乐让她有种轻飘飘的，旋转起来了的感觉，只剩下两腿间那个淫靡的器官还不断向大脑反应快乐，“是…是董事会的人…哈…他一直怀疑我不是Beta…呜安娜…把电话给我！”

安娜一点儿也不怕艾莎严肃的语气，不如说在现在的情况下无论她的语气多么严肃，被快感击碎的断句和性器插入时上扬的语调都不会让任何Alpha害怕。

“不行！艾莎，你现在…啊放松！你现在的声音会被听出异样的，你不能接！”安娜加快了速度，艾莎现在忙着压抑自己的呻吟了，她红着眼睛瞪着她，更像只楚楚可怜的小兔子。安娜看了看来电显示，把这个毁了她好事的名字牢牢记在脑子里，又叹了口气，停下了腰部的抽送。

她倔强的姐姐抖得连手机都拿不稳，快感的聚集被打断，身体的空虚来得比以往更甚，甚至要像发情期那样烧掉她的理智。安娜把手机拿回手里，给艾莎一个怀疑的眼神后，犹豫着按下了接听键。

“嘿，阿伦戴尔总裁，您过得好吗？”戏谑的声音从话筒里传出来，艾莎的脸上满是绯红，但安娜敏锐地察觉到她生气了。她姐姐周身的气压似乎都下降了些许，艾莎攥紧了手机。

“不劳您费心，先生。”安娜惊讶于她姐姐是怎么能那么迅速就换上一副公事公办的冷漠语调，分明她还大张着腿，颤抖的身体里埋着的是她的腺体。艾莎拉住了她的衣领，又把她往自己的方向扯了扯。

安娜心领神会，换了一个比较舒服的姿势抱着艾莎，当然也没忘了捂住她的嘴巴，不让性器契合的地方因刺激过大带来的呻吟逃进电话筒。

“别这么冷漠的对我，总裁，我和您的父亲艾格纳先生可是好友呢。听说您今天和您妹妹去乐园了吧？不知道你们玩的愉不愉快呢？”

“我的私人行程就不劳您费心了。”艾莎冷着嗓子，“有时候Beta也是一种不错的性别，对吗？”

对面安静了一会儿，在安娜以为它已经挂断的时候，又响起了那讨人厌的声音。

“当然，比如您就是一位非常优秀的Beta，好了，我还有些事情要忙，就不打扰您和妹妹一起享受生活了，祝您玩的愉快。”

电话挂断了，艾莎又咬着牙看了一眼通话记录，接着随手把手机扔到了地上。“安娜……”她拉住了Alpha的衣领，低声叫着她的名字。

Alpha的性器还契合在她体内，内里的空虚感快要把她逼疯了。安娜一向非常自觉，赶在艾莎开口前，她就重新开始了被打断的动作。

固执的深耕在紧密的花径间来回刮弄，不断翻动几乎融化的蜜肉，安娜伸手扶着几乎折断的细腰，这具身体自发的迎合着激烈的进出，任浪潮迭起拍打着身躯。

性器频率密集地攻击着糜烂的花房，有如规律的节拍器，Alpha后腰好像有马达在驱动，快速顶撞着娇嫩的肉穴，性器似乎一直插在身体里，又好像始终在体外徘徊。

充血的肉瓣被插到岔开，年轻肿胀的腺体来回之间，连深处的嫩肉都翻了出来，那处柔软的地方被性爱染成瑰丽的颜色，又在水光中显现出娇弱的可怜模样。

艾莎一直死死压抑着自己的呻吟，她能在肉体撞击的声音中分辨出开门的声音，有人进来了，听声音是两个年轻的女孩子，她们打闹着走了进来，其中一个还抱怨了一句“怎么有这么浓的信息素的味道，是哪个Omega突然发情了吗？”

她又慌乱地收紧身体，紧绷地身体夹紧了Alpha的性器，安娜硬生生把那一句呻吟憋回了嗓子里，她不断示意艾莎放松一点，又腾出一只手来揉捏她绷紧的大腿。

“是不是有什么声音？”声音低沉一些的那个问，另一个声音不以为然，她拉开了最近的一个隔间，随着门关上的声音，安娜又尝试着动起腰来。

艾莎想阻止她，可这个姿势让她几乎无法反抗。有人在隔壁的概念让她的身体自发的紧张起来，呻吟声被她严密地塞进喉咙，她慌乱地拉住了安娜的衣领，Alpha眨眨眼，故意曲解她的意思，用性器更快速更凶猛地顶撞她的身体。

久旱逢甘霖般，身体的需求被满足，她急需用些欢愉的声音表达快乐，可理智却警告她不要轻举妄动，不能出声，她的羞耻心不足以让她被别人听到在卫生间和妹妹做爱之后还能安稳的走出去，她恐怕会在这里把自己就地解决。

安娜的速度越来越快，幸好外面还有水龙头的水声掩盖着，不然撞击的声音就过于明显了。艾莎紧紧捂住了自己的嘴，快感在一层层叠加，像是汹涌的浪潮击溃了她的理智。

“呜……！”

贝儿按下了水箱的按钮，她拉开隔间的门走了出去，恰巧忽略了水声里夹杂着的一声呻吟。

因为这场小小的变故，导致今天的投诉信比以往都要多，处理的焦头烂额的负责人也没工夫注意一个“故障维修”的隔间需要相当彻底的清理，和他们闭园之后才急匆匆出来的两个人。

艾莎几乎是抓着裙子逃进车里的，她的身体还没来得及清理，欢爱后的痕迹还留在大腿内侧，再加上这场情事不是在柔软的大床上而是在冰凉的瓷砖上进行的，她的身体现在疲软无力，只想回去好好睡一觉。

Alpha的体力优势就很明显，在她抱着姐姐一路狂奔跑回车里之后，安娜还有精力开车回家。

北山组织的Sun小姐敲了条消息给搭档，总有人喜欢打扰她的好事，那么他就要为此付出代价，或许没有人教导过他不要在Alpha度性别假期的时候打电话给她的伴侣。

更过分的是，他的行为导致这位Omega不知道为什么闹起了脾气，她把自己埋在后座上，似乎打定主意这辈子都不再抬起头了。


	15. Chapter 15

艾莎一到家就回了卧室，还锁上了门，她似乎比前面几次都要坚定的装鸵鸟。安娜回到自己房间睡了一晚，又在大清早睡眼惺忪地看到桌子上留好的早餐。

和早餐一起的还有艾莎留给她的一张便条，她姐姐再三解释不是因为昨天被妹妹欺负的太惨，而是公司突然有要事要处理，所以总裁提前结束了休假，回公司上班了。安娜把便签扔进垃圾桶，悻悻地吃起早餐来。

这便签多少有些欲盖拟彰，安娜知道艾莎可能还没从被按在卫生间干了个爽的羞耻感中缓过来。她姐姐害羞腼腆，如果不是一个小意外，她恐怕这辈子都不会在床以外的地方进行情事。

总得多多尝试新事物才行。安娜心满意足地喝下最后一口热可可，艾莎不在家，她也闲的无事可做。责任心很强的Alpha摸起自己的手机，研究起尤金发来的任务信息。

“这次的目标是南埃思尔集团的凯先生。”尤金的声音从耳蜗里传来，他听起来正在调试器材，有些电流的滋滋声夹在他的声音里。

“好。”安娜拎起一个黑色的双肩包，她把耳蜗往里推了推，又拿了一把格洛克17 9mm自动手枪塞进侧腰。

“Sun，我无意冒犯，至少……”尤金透过显示屏看着安娜像是要搬空军火库一样往她的包里塞枪支，“我觉得你没有必要带.58斯普林菲尔德步枪和12号泵动霰弹枪，这只是一个很简单的小任务。”

“总有尝试些新花样，尤金。”安娜把背包扔在车后座，金属器械碰撞产生令人愉悦的闷响，安娜把车钥匙插进插口，伴着引擎启动的声音又补充了一句:“你应该有办法让这些小玩意儿通过检查，对吧？”

尤金一边入侵着路口的监控系统一边不忘和他的搭档插科打诨:“如果没有的话，你会把那把乌兹微型冲锋枪扔在马路边吗？”安娜减缓在速度，在路口东侧的监控摄像头转换方向的时候一脚油门闯过了这个路口。“很显然不会，我可喜欢那把枪了。”

在经过下一个转角之后，安娜顺着货车放下的斜坡将车开进了货车后备箱，负责后方支援的同伴朝她挥挥手，又强制扣下了背包，抽出其中几把枪。

“相信我Sun，你带着这个连集团大门都进不去就会被警局带走的。”爱丽儿塞了把西班牙之鹿在她的手臂上，“是你喜欢的刀对吧，你有它就足够了。”

“我希望下次能给我换把捕鲸叉来，我比较喜欢那个。”安娜低下头由着她固定通讯装置，尤金那边不断传出敲打键盘的声音，他甚至悠闲地喝了口咖啡。

“当然。”爱丽儿拍了拍安娜的肩膀，把配备好的专用手机交给她，“你想要KABAR1217都行，结束后的地址在手机上，早去早回啊。”

红色头发的女孩嘴里咬着巧克力棒，冲她挥挥手，就毫不留情地把安娜赶下了货车。“Sun，贴墙走，这一路都有监控摄像头。”尤金那边窸窸窣窣，好像拆开了什么食品的包装袋。安娜压低了帽檐，靠着接连不断地阳台或是空调外机当做阻挡。

街上没有什么人，安娜一路沿着墙根走到拐角处，另一条线路被接进耳蜗里，梅莉达充满活力的声音在她耳边响起:“嘿Sun，抬头看，我在对面天台的杂物间侧边。”

“你最好祈祷尤金的系统足够强，否则现在地址暴露你就要被打成筛子了。”安娜瞄了一眼对面破旧的住宅楼，天台的夹缝确实是个非常不错的狙击点，如果是她也会选在那里。“感谢你的信任。”尤金懒洋洋地出声，“幸好我的系统还不赖。”

安娜走到了大楼前，随手将她的鸭舌帽扔进垃圾桶。熨烫整洁的西装贴合着她的身体，安娜抚平几条褶皱，又紧了紧领带，面无表情地昂着头走进了大楼。

“你还真是该死的有领袖气质。”尤金戏谑的声音响起，安娜没打算搭理他，她走到前台处，接待人员礼貌地对她微笑:“您好，请问您有预约吗？”

“我约了凯先生在下午两点见面。”安娜看了看手腕上的机械表，距离两点还有近一个小时。“安妮·班奇，我的名字。”

“我很好奇这是你的本名吗？”尤金推了推滑落的眼镜，正不着痕迹的黑进了南埃思尔集团大楼的监控线路。“当然不是。”安娜压低了声音，“还需要多久你才能黑进去？”

“已经好了，安妮小姐，你可以走了。”尤金的声音响起，前台小姐疑惑地抬起头，露出一个抱歉的笑容:“不好意思安妮小姐，这边并没有您的预约记录。”

“不好意思。”安娜点点头，走出正门绕到了员工通道。“三分钟后会有一班电梯下来。”尤金敲了敲键盘，调出了十五楼的监控，“你的目标在十五楼，他似乎正在会议室开会。”

“知道了。”电梯的转针很快转到一，安娜从侧腰拔出短口自动手枪，在电梯门还没来得及打开时就朝着半人高的位置开了一枪，在电梯门打开后，一具尸体已经无力地躺在地上。

她伸手按掉了尤金调出的电梯监控的共享视角，又把手机塞进怀里。安娜弯下腰，从地上尸体的腰上摸出一把贝雷塔M9。“凯先生看来已经知道有人要来杀他了，穿这种廉价西装，这是哪个组织的特工？”

“政府的人。”尤金言简意赅，调出了最近的一则信息共享到安娜的手机上。“最近他们好像和南埃思尔有个合作。”

“算了。”安娜烦躁地攥紧手枪，“只杀人，不问原因。”电梯的数字转到15，门打开了，安娜踏进了走廊。“我真高兴你还记得北山组织的准则，而不是有了对象就把这些全忘在脑后，还差点把自己送进地狱。”

尤金敲了敲桌子，又扯开话题:“往左走第三间，有两个特工埋伏在那，梅莉达会帮你解决，你接着走，去走廊尽头那间办公室。”

安娜的手抓紧了另一把枪，走过尤金说的那间房时，有两声躯体跌在地上的闷响，梅莉达抓着XM109狙击步枪，笑着冲大楼挥挥手。安娜接着往前走，最里面一间总裁办公室是空的，凯先生在会议室开会，安娜拉开座椅，悠闲地靠在办公桌前等着凯先生回来。

“等等，这是什么？”安娜的注意力被桌子上的一本资料吸引住了，这沓材料没有什么稀奇的，可上面的名字就足以引起安娜的兴趣了。“他对阿伦戴尔集团有什么计划？”安娜看了看上面阿伦戴尔四个字，又凑近了些。

北山组织的准则，不插手企业间的事务，接任务只负责杀人，不能节外生枝。

安娜毅然决然地翻开了那页资料。这是针对阿伦戴尔集团的一份详细的计划书，南埃思尔似乎联合了几家集团一起，想要对阿伦戴尔集团下手。安娜草草地翻了翻，就又把这沓资料原封不动地放回桌子上。

“尤金，‘巴别塔之犬’是什么？你那边有关于这个计划的资料吗？”安娜皱着眉头问。对于这份计划书，先不说它能不能实施，就算真的行动起来她相信以艾莎的能力，阿伦戴尔集团也不怕这些小鱼小虾。令安娜好奇的是，在计划的最后提到的代号为“巴别塔之犬”的秘密行动。

“似乎是政府和军方的一个秘密行动，几家商界的龙头企业也参与其中，政方曾经向北山发过邀请，不过被我们拒绝了。”尤金调出一份资料发到安娜的手机上。自从安娜在组织里出示信物之后，他的权限直线上升，作为安娜的搭档，现在组织大半的重要事务都归他管。

“……原来是这样。”安娜仔细地看完这些资料，内容很短，显然北山对“巴别塔之犬”也不甚了解。“阿伦戴尔也有参与啊。”她摸摸下巴，掏出了手枪，站到了门后面。脚步声越来越近，凯先生正在朝办公室走来。

这是个年近半百的中年人，安娜抬起来手臂，从装了消音器的枪口射出一颗子弹。子弹不偏不倚地没入他的后脑勺，凯先生晃了晃 ，倒在了地上。

安娜闪身走了出去，在尤金的提醒下顺手解决掉走廊里的几名特工，又从安全楼梯跑到了打楼后方的停车场。她给枪上了膛，又随意将弹壳踏进泥土里，爱丽儿已经在这里等着她了。

确实是个很简单的小任务。安娜卸下身上的武装交给爱丽儿，只留下一把西班牙之鹿塞进了腰上的刀鞘里。她取下脖子上的通讯设备扔在一旁，又朝着梅莉达和爱丽儿挥挥手，拉开了车门原路返回。

已经快到晚饭的时间了，安娜顺路去蛋糕房买了巧克力蛋糕回家。尤金正忙着删除监控，又换上新的监控视频，爱丽儿负责处理任务残留，北山有条不紊地进行着收尾工作。

刚出炉的巧克力散发着浓郁的香气，安娜心满意足地嗅着甜蜜的气味，不需要犹豫，安娜已经迫不及待跟她姐姐一起享用蛋糕了。她打了个车去接艾莎下班，阿伦戴尔集团现在显然还在忙碌，城东的爆炸案带来了巨大的工作量。

安娜拎着蛋糕走了进去，径直上了总裁办公室所在的那一楼。


	16. Chapter 16

“不好意思，请问您有预约吗？”

安娜被一只手拦在总裁办公室外，她眨了眨眼睛，这个总裁助理是个年轻的小姑娘，正用客套而礼貌的笑容面对她。“噢…没有。”安娜说道，“我是总裁的妹妹，过来接她下班。”

“啊！您就是阿伦戴尔小姐吧！”那个年轻女孩子慌忙收回手，“对不起！我没有认出您！”她看上去有些害怕，安娜摸了摸脸，她很确定自己身上没有溅上血迹或是其他什么，应该不会让人看到就害怕。

“没关系没关系，是我打扰了。”安娜扬起一个笑容，她朝着小姑娘挥挥手示意自己并不在意，拎着蛋糕就推开了办公室的门。文件堆成了小山，安娜勉强从各色纸张和文件夹里面辨认出那一点白金色是艾莎的头顶。

“你为什么会选择hostile takeover，”艾莎攥紧了手中的笔，中性笔划过纸面，只留下一道伤口，艾莎紧锁着眉头，看上去似乎在忍耐，“我不是让你先去和对方沟通吗？”

艾莎烦躁地看着纸张上那道黑色的墨水印，又发泄似地将笔尖按在了纸上，她对面的那人似乎顶撞了两句，安娜站在门口都能感受到办公室的气温降低了许多。

安娜拎着蛋糕站了好一会儿，等到艾莎挂了电话又看了几份合同，疲惫地按着太阳穴的时候才走上去，在她姐姐再度准备埋进文件里时将巧克力蛋糕放在了桌子上。

“唔？安娜？！”艾莎被她吓了一跳，她的声线都猛的拔高又被强压下去，安娜冲她狡诈的眨了眨眼睛，露出一个灿烂的笑容。艾莎的视线留在了安娜的那颗小虎牙上，她的妹妹还是像小时候一样可爱。

艾莎眯起来眼睛，在Alpha误会些什么之前把视线转到了包装好的巧克力蛋糕上。“我买了巧克力蛋糕噢，”安娜兴奋地拆开了包装，像是在邀功的小孩子一样，“快来一起吃，吃完你就可以下班啦。”

“可是我还有很多工作要忙。”艾莎叹了口气，文件像是永远处理不完一样越堆越高。她伸手接过安娜切好的蛋糕，“这个蛋糕太多啦，我们会不会吃不完？”

安娜咬着塑料勺子，巧克力把她的嘴巴塞得鼓囊囊的，像只储存粮食的小仓鼠。安娜的声音有些含糊不清:“本来打算留在家里吃的，吃不完可以晚上当夜宵，谁知道你这么晚还不下班。”

又闹了小孩子脾气。艾莎笑眯眯地摸了摸妹妹的脑袋，她一向热衷于把那金红色的头发揉的乱糟糟地，再给安娜打理整齐。“对不起，等忙过这两天就不会有这么多事情了。”巧克力很好地慰藉了她的疲惫。安娜灵光一闪，咬下了插在蛋糕上的巧克力棒，冲着艾莎挑了挑眉。

这是什么吃pocky的方法。艾莎有些慌张地看了她一眼，又看了看紧闭的大门:“安娜！不行，这是在公司，会有人进来的！”Alpha似乎并不在意，不屈不挠地凑近了些，几乎要直接把巧克力棒塞进她嘴里。

“不……唔！！”

安娜用手捏着那根巧克力棒，趁着艾莎还没回过神的时候加深了这个吻。艾莎的舌尖上还残留些巧克力的醇厚香气，先是微弱的苦涩，但很快便转成了令人回味的甘甜。

巧克力很甜，但艾莎的味道比起巧克力更像是香甜的奶油，这味道让她着迷。

安娜悄悄将艾莎向自己怀里拉了拉，她羞涩的姐姐想要匆匆结束这个吻，却在Alpha怀抱和吻技下软了身体。

她盯着安娜小巧的鼻尖看，注意力却全在双唇上。灵活的舌尖邀请她共舞，安娜的口腔里还有巧克力的香味。

安娜轻轻的用舌尖扫过艾莎洁白整齐的牙齿，她品尝吮吸艾莎的舌尖，将姐姐喉间溢出的呻吟尽数堵回去。

残缺的呻吟像羽毛，配上Elsa略显沙哑的声线，像是轻柔的羽毛扫过安娜的心尖，她加深了这个吻。

她追逐小巧的舌尖像在追逐自己的猎物。安娜按住了艾莎的后脑勺，她的五指覆盖在柔顺的白金色长发上，发丝搔得痒痒的。

她看到艾莎猛得瞪大了眼睛，像只惊慌失措的兔子。趁着安娜稍微放松了身体，艾莎慌乱地从这个吻中逃离出来。

她的瞳孔像萨加索海一般深邃，此刻却像被春日的风清洗过，干净通透的一览无余。

“安娜！”艾莎的耳尖被染的绯红，她清了清嗓子，提高了声音，“你！你……”

“我怎么啦？”偏偏这个罪魁祸首还一副颇不以为然的模样，她把手撑在椅子上，居高临下地压制她的Omega。“不喜欢吗？嗯？”

安娜刻意压低了声线，又释放出Alpha强势的信息素。艾莎红着脸瞪了她半天，一句话也不说。“难道我就只有在发情期的时候有用吗？”安娜半蹲在艾莎的椅子前，昂着头看她。安娜睁大了圆圆的眼睛，装的像只无辜的狗狗。

“不是…不许提那个！”

艾莎的羞耻心似乎被她撩拨到了极限，她一把将巧克力棒夺过来塞进了安娜的嘴里。“嗯……你再等一会儿，我看完这些就下班了。”她转过身埋进公文里，羞红了脸挤出这样一句，似乎想将刚刚那个吻抛在脑后。

“好的好的。”安娜含糊不清地应道，她从地上站起来跑到一边的沙发上坐下，掏出手机开始和尤金聊起天来。

[尤金，你的刻印是不是名叫Rapunzel？]

[是啊，怎么了，你找着人家了？]

尤金叼着根烟在给自家的小狗顺毛，顺手还用厨房的平底锅摊了个并不美味的鸡蛋饼。

安娜想了想几天前把艾莎送回家的那个女孩，如果没记错的话……她是叫…乐佩吧？

[想知道？把你上次研究的那个小玩意给我一份我就告诉你。]安娜嘎吱嘎吱地嚼碎了巧克力棒，心满意足地舔了舔嘴唇。

[？？？这么直接，你不会真的找到了吧？好说啊Sun，你要是能找到这位Rapunzel，要多少我都给你捣鼓出来。]

[说好了啊，一言为定。]安娜截了个屏留作证据，又顺手把手机揣进怀里。

“艾莎……”她讪笑着走到艾莎旁边，她姐姐从文件堆抬起头 耳尖还有点泛红。“安娜？怎么了，等急了吗？”

“不是不是，我是想问，”安娜拉了把椅子在艾莎旁边坐下，颇为真诚地看着她，“乐佩小姐是你的朋友吗？她有伴侣吗？”

“唔，乐佩吗？没有。”艾莎放下了笔，疑惑地看着安娜，“怎么了吗？”

“是这样！”安娜的表情一下子变得兴奋起来，“你知道她的刻印叫什么名字吗？”

“她好像跟我说过…大概是……”艾莎有些不确定地犹豫着开口，“弗林…还是叫尤金？”


	17. Chapter 17

牵线搭桥完的安娜高高兴兴地敲了条信息给尤金。正当她忙着跟搭档插科打诨的时候，艾莎已经合上笔帽，拉开椅子站起身了。她把手机往怀里一塞，接过姐姐手上的公文包，从善如流地拉开了办公室的大门。

“为什么你做这些事情这么熟练？”艾莎一边扣上外套的扣子一边问她，安娜挑了挑眉毛:“职业技能。”她们走进电梯间，下了停车场，安娜接过车钥匙，打开了那辆非常亮眼的淡蓝色跑车。

安娜小小地打了个哈欠，车子行驶在夜幕里，艾莎看起来也是很疲惫，如果安娜没记错的话，临走前她还往包里塞了几份文件。她最好不是要晚上回去还要熬夜看文件，安娜想，那还不如和她上个床。

跑车稳稳地停在了地下室，艾莎拎着包走出去，她在车门口站了半天，安娜似乎并没有要下车的意思。“安娜？”她拉开了驾驶侧的车门，安娜正乖乖地坐在椅背上，她听到了车门打开的声音，抬起头来吸了吸鼻子:“姐姐……”

她朝着艾莎张开了双臂:“姐姐…我要抱抱……”那双蓝绿色的眼眸中已经蓄上了泪水，似乎听到拒绝的话语的下一秒就会滴落。“嗯？”艾莎轻轻抱住了安娜，“安娜，怎么了？”

“混蛋…易感期到了……”安娜小声地咒骂了一句，身体却不由自主地收紧了双臂，“易感期到了…我没事。”她们就维持这这个尴尬的姿势，直到艾莎轻轻拍了拍她的背，示意她放手。

“不要……”安娜几乎是下意识的反驳，心里又涌现出“这样会被姐姐讨厌”的念头，立马松开了手，“不…我松开了，不要讨厌我。”

她听到了艾莎细不可闻的轻笑声，害得她的心脏都好像停了半拍。“不会的。”艾莎低声说道，她握住了安娜的手，一向强势的Alpha此时却像惴惴不安的孩童，亦步亦趋地跟在她身后。“我不会讨厌安娜的。”她补充道。

易感期的Alpha一副要哭了的样子。她低着头一路跟着艾莎走回家，却在姐姐要松开手回自己房间的时候一把抱住了她。“可不可以……”安娜把脸埋在艾莎的后背，“陪我一起睡…我会害怕……”

太可爱了。艾莎感慨道，听说越强大的Alpha在易感期就会越脆弱，这么看来安娜应该是很强大的Alpha，毕竟她的信息素那么具有攻击性，让闻到的Omega就不由自主地想臣服于她……但是现在却软乎乎的，委屈的像是游乐园没有买到糖果的小朋友。

当安娜的手指不安分地攀上她的腰的时候，艾莎才发现这个Alpha借着易感期的缘由吃她的豆腐，她刚想拒绝安娜，就看到Alpha的眼角已经一片绯红，好像她再拒绝就会哭出来。

安娜的手指按入她后腰和臀部交接之处，背中央的那个小凹处时，艾莎呜咽一声，突然想起了在易感期的时候，Alpha会特别缺乏安全感，只能通过不断向自己的Omega索求身体才能满足这种不安。

“姐姐…”安娜的声音已经染上了哭腔，“你会不会也离开我？”她的手小心地向上捏住扣子，灵活地上扭了一下，那细细的背带就向两边弹开了。安娜不安地瞄了一下艾莎的表情，她姐姐看起来没有生气，她眯起了眼睛，耳尖已经滚烫，嘴角却浮上了微笑。

“我不会的，”艾莎似乎想通了什么，亦或者下定了什么决心，“我绝不会离开你，安娜。”她闭上了眼睛，放松了身体：“继续吧，别怕。”像是要给安娜鼓励似的，艾莎红着脸，轻手轻脚地解开了Alpha的西装裤，又扒下了她的内裤。

Alpha的腺体精致地如同艺术品，它暴露在秋天有些凉意的空气里，瑟缩着略微颤抖了几下，已经青筋毕露地顶着深粉色的冠头，那顶尖处的小洞溢出了不少透明黏液，藕断丝连地挂在内裤上。

安娜有些不敢置信，像是收到了什么意外的惊喜，她小心翼翼地对上艾莎的视线，在得到对方羞怯的肯定之后才迅速地拨开了艾莎身上的衣物。

她的视线从娇嫩秀气地挺立着的胸部开始，贪婪地逐渐向下。略过小腹，停留在那微隆的耻骨上，它如此白嫩诱人，好像出炉馒头的小丘中间夹着一条细缝，小缝的一端已经显出了那覆盖着阴蒂的薄薄花瓣，那蜜桃就早成熟了。

“姐姐……”安娜又想哭了，“你不用勉强自己的，我知道你不爱我。我可以走的远远的，再也不回来。”虽说即使艾莎真彻底拒绝她，安娜也一定会死皮赖脸地跟在她姐姐身后，可此时Alpha该死的易感期又使坏了，安娜擦了擦眼角，已经一片湿润。

“对不起…呜……”Alpha的自尊心早已烟消云散，“姐姐，我，我知道你不喜欢这样……”安娜擦了擦眼泪，就想起身离开。但一只手拉住了她，艾莎的衣服被她解的干干净净，她赤裸着身体，拽了拽她的衣角。

“易感期的Alpha到底在想什么？”她羞红了脸，咬着下唇问安娜，“我不讨厌，我爱你，你也不用走，你可以继续。”

“呜……”安娜吸了吸鼻子，伸出双臂扑进艾莎怀里，高昂的性器抵在艾莎柔软的皮肤上，她甚至能隐约感觉到隐藏在皮肤下结实的肌肉。

她吸吮着艾莎胸前的那粒花蕾，用舌尖挑逗它，安娜似乎急切地想要取悦这具身体，从艾莎细细的呻吟听来，她做的很不错。

她借助了双手，轻柔地揉捏着圆润的乳肉。直到中间微微凹下的乳尖高高耸立，棕中带红的，像洁白的小蛋糕上的巧克力装饰。

她伏低身子，感受着奶油般香甜的皮肤，艾莎的声音有些沙哑，似乎被情欲笼罩了，她抓住了安娜的手。

“安娜…”她低声地唤Alpha的姓名，却不肯再说些什么。安娜向下亲吻到她平滑的腹部，又趁着艾莎难耐地扭动着身体的时候探进她的腿间。

她用牙齿轻轻摩擦着那颗挺立的小东西，Alpha的信息素自发地释放出来，舌尖也加入攻势，白嫩丰美的两瓣软肉泛着红霞，小小的阴蒂微微探出了粉红的尖端。

“啊…安娜！那里…呜…不可以舔……”

Alpha的舌尖迟疑地慢慢拨开那两片软肉，探入的内部是可爱的粉红色，薄薄的一层一层躲在里面，像娇嫩的唇瓣，微小的露水珠隐约可见。她尝试着用舌尖搅动，粗糙的舌头摩擦着身体最敏感的地方，快感快要将艾莎击溃。

“姐姐…”安娜稍微把头抬起来一些，嘴角还有淫靡的水光，“可是这里不这么说…她好像很喜欢呢……”缝边已经泛着粉红，而原来粉红色的小阴唇则呈现着湿润地嫣红色。随着舌尖的进入时那被拨弄开的软肉还发出隐晦的水声。

不是发情期，以安娜的尺寸进入可能还需要些润滑，她从两腿间抬起头，跑去床头柜里拿出了一盒润滑液。“唔…姐姐，你别怕，我不会让你痛的……”她含糊不清地说。

她把润滑液涂在右手食指和中指上，把食指探入软肉的夹缝中，把甬道内部涂上了一层润滑液和淫靡的液体的混合物，而后又在高昂的性器上抹着润滑液。

手指进入就有饱胀的异物感，艾莎闭着眼睛不去看这淫秽的场面，妹妹的手指在她体内按压着，均匀的涂抹在每一处。“唔…安娜…”她低低地呻吟，接着安娜起身跪在她的腿间，把她修长的腿架在双肩上，使得Alpha高涨的腺体正顶在那两片软肉上。

“别怕…别怕…姐姐别紧张……”

腺体摩蹭着那两瓣软肉，那处已经是高热，溢出的液体沿着腺体滴落在床单上。安娜挺腰稍微用力，性器就挤开阻拦逐渐凹陷下。

“哈…安娜…安娜……”

“别怕…姐姐…不会疼的……”

内部湿软又狭窄，兴奋的身体把暴涨的性器卡在深处。在Alpha缓慢抽送时，性器被夹着套动，顶端则揉着湿天鹅绒似的火热内腔。

“唔…好舒服……”

舒服的头皮发麻，Alpha坚定又缓慢地把性器推送到最深处，直到她整根没入，又被艾莎温热的甬道紧紧包裹，像是柔软的湿透的绒毛握住了她的性器，细密的尖端在柱身上温柔的扫动，每一下都舒服得想让她放声尖叫。

“姐姐…”安娜舒服地呻吟出来，“好紧，好喜欢你……”她缓浅地抽送着，比起发情期的时候追逐欲望，此时更像情人间的耳语，她品尝着艾莎的身体，比以往更为亲昵。顶端的冠头对着花心开始研磨，她挺动着腰肢，刮弄着舒适的穴道。

“嗯…我也…哈啊…喜欢你…不要…呜不行……”艾莎胡乱地抓着她的胳膊，那处器官软的不像话，被温柔地抽插让她有一种回到发情期的感觉，第特别是抵在宫口戳刺的性器，每一下都能带来无上的快感。身体紧紧吸住收束着腺体，像磁石吸住生铁，又好像蜜蜂落入了蜘蛛网里。

“哈啊…啊姐姐…艾莎……”

“慢一点…安娜…求你…慢啊……”她的姐姐羞怯地一句一句的讨饶，但双腿死命的缠着Alpha结实的腰肢，下面的小口贪婪的吮咬住年轻的性器不放，双手在背上交缠，浑圆的胸部在安娜同样柔软的胸部上无意识的蹭着。

“太紧了…姐姐…放松一点！”蘑菇头前端在她身体深处戳刺，撞击着她花心开了又开，那种让姐姐的身体缠吮住性器的滋味，那种冲破乱伦禁忌的快感和刺激，让安娜产生无与伦比的酣畅快感。

她愉快的哆嗦，最后的几下，有刺穿身下这个Omega的奇妙感觉，性器像被那她花心里一团嫩肉给紧紧包裹住似的，就要爆发了。安娜急忙想抽出还深埋在姐姐体内的性器。

“呜…安娜…不要拔…进来……”

她带着浑身颤栗命令着，在安娜腰后交叉的腿收紧，惹得Alpha身不由己的往前一顶，安娜惊得咬住了牙齿，还来不及去做出反应，热烫的白浊液体已经一股脑儿激射出去，一股一股的浇灌在孕育生命的温床。

这是怎样绝妙的快感，柔软的小嘴绞缠着Alpha的性器，她的双腿无力的禁锢着安娜的下体，像要榨出她身体里面所有的汁液似的，不断的压迫，挤入生殖腔尽头深处里，艾莎的身体不安的痉挛了，几乎歇斯底里地用力抱紧这个Alpha，浑身颤栗哆嗦着。

她自愿和安娜做爱了，艾莎心里想着，黑暗中，不真切的虚幻感，和深深的罪恶感，在激情浪潮中交错漫衍。这下子再也无法用发情期或者诸如此类的借口推辞，她自愿抱紧安娜，抵着她的腰，甚至还在她妹妹想要拔出去的时候让她“进来”。

“姐姐…呜…不可以……”安娜慌乱地抹着眼角的泪水，“我…我没戴套，今天会…会怀孕的……”


	18. Chapter 18

怀…怀孕？

Omega的身体僵住了，Alpha的性器还在她的体内喷洒生命的种子，灼热的快感烫得她想低声尖叫。

“安娜…”艾莎羞怯地开口，“那个…嗯，避孕药……”她的手脚还缠在安娜身上，像条八爪鱼一样紧紧束缚着安娜。Alpha吸了吸鼻子，抹去了眼角的泪水：“对身体不好…避孕药，不能多吃。”

安娜一直保持这个姿势到结消退，才小心翼翼的扶着姐姐的身体拔出自己的腺体。蘑菇头和小穴分离时还牵扯出淫靡的丝线，安娜又从抽屉里掏出避孕药，又看着艾莎吞下去，她小心地拆开了一个方正的包装，肉眼可见的，艾莎在看到她手上拿着的东西时整个人都羞得要躲起来了。

“嗯…姐姐，还…还可以吗？”

安娜拆开了一个避孕套，又小心戴上。高昂的性器没有疲软，它嗅着空气中飘散的Omega信息素，越发高涨起来。她伸出左手，在Omega平坦的腹部轻轻抚摸，由肚脐缓缓迂回而上行，渐渐接近她乳峰的底线。艾莎羞怯地闭上了双眼，胸部深深的起降，安娜凑到她的耳边，哑着嗓子说：“姐姐…再来一次，好不好？”

显然由不得艾莎说“不好”，安娜用舌尖慢条斯理的蹭过艾莎的耳朵，鼻腔喷洒出的热气惹得她一阵战栗，修长的手指也揉动着浑圆的乳肉，“啊…！安娜…你不累吗？”安娜俯下头去将她像朵花苞似的乳蒂含入嘴里，快速用舌头去拨撩那挺立的乳尖，随着舌尖的鼓动，安娜感受到硬胀的乳尖在口腔里弹动，艾莎的声音有些慵懒，她的声音拖的很长，只余下破碎的气音。

“安娜…别…嗯哈……”艾莎偏过头不去看她，胸前酥酥麻麻的，被牙齿磕碰到还会有混合在刺痛中的零星快感，一想到是安娜带来的，即使是微弱的痛感都被放大成极大的欢愉。她没由来的又想起那个无端的梦境，想起已逝的父母，想起她一直担心着的，害怕着的，她与安娜的关系。

白金色的长发被她压入丝绒枕头里，安娜红棕色的长发垂落下来，有些散落在她的身体上。

艾莎能清楚的看到埋在胸前作祟的毛茸茸的脑袋，粗糙的舌尖每次扫过乳尖都带来酥酥麻麻的快感，水渍沾染上凉意，在安娜的唇舌稍微离开时带来冰凉的感觉。

“唔…安娜，好…好……”她将手指插进Alpha的头发了，发丝搔着她的掌心，痒痒的，和安娜的吐息一样，像是有小猫用厚厚的肉垫拍在心尖上。

“好什么？好舒服，还是好难受？”安娜抬起头，揉弄着乳峰的手这时由胸部向下身游走，迂回地滑过艾莎光润平坦的腹部。

“都…都有…别问我…哈……”Omega身上的被子随着她手指的挑动而滑落在两侧，乳白大理石雕似的身体完全暴露在温暖而微微潮湿的空气中。

“那我就认为是舒服了？”安娜的心情一下子就愉快起来了，她像是得到首肯，手指接近姐姐的下腹时，身下的人全身微微的颤抖着，发出一声细不可闻的呻吟。

安娜没有马上进入艾莎的身体，而是又手指反复在浑圆的大腿内侧游行，用手背轻抚着光滑柔嫩的肌肤，惹得她姐姐用被情欲染得沙哑的嗓音小声抽泣着。

“别欺负我…安娜，”艾莎小声地叫她，“嗯…我好累，你不累吗？”

安娜摇了摇头，她从那琼浆满溢的密处移开了手指:“艾莎，我，我是不是勉强你了……”

“没关系…”艾莎拉住了她的衣角，“安娜，你可以继续的。”

“可是你需要休息…我……”安娜皱了皱眉头，“对不起…艾莎，我不该勉强你的，你很累了对不对？我不能只想自己……”她松开了姐姐的手，不知道在跟谁赌气似的，拎起避孕套的边角就把它扯了下来，连刮擦到柔嫩的性器都顾不上了，她捡起地上的衣物，又控制不住的想流出泪来。

“我不是那个意思……”艾莎叹了口气，趁着安娜转身之前拉住了她的手，易感期的Alpha到底在想些什么？安娜侧着脑袋不愿意看她，艾莎稍微往后退了些，尽管她的身上还有点酸痛，小穴那里还有些肿胀感，也把这个柔弱的Alpha拉到了她的身上。

这太羞耻了，安娜压在她身上，艾莎已经松开了手。年轻女孩的脸上满是泪痕，分明她才是被睡的那个，Alpha却拿出了十成十的委屈来。说要接着做的也是她，前戏做到一半的也是她，现在哭丧着脸眼泪汪汪的还是她，易感期的Alpha真麻烦。

艾莎不敢看她，她又紧紧闭上了眼睛。“你可以…继续，安娜。”邀请的话语在唇齿间嗫嚅半天，艾莎还是没有说出更多，安娜吸了吸鼻子，连眉毛都耸拉了下来，“可是…可是……”

艾莎摇了摇头，她有点不安的吞咽着口水，她从没想过易感期的时候她会成为主动的那一方，虽然不想承认，但是她的心底已经慢慢在接纳安娜作为她的伴侣了，只是，只不过还有些阴霾笼罩着她，她们操之过急了，或许放慢些脚步会更好。

安娜犹豫着亲吻她，艾莎半睁着眼睛，从鼻腔中哼出了几个气音，“姐姐……”她小声的说，艾莎向上挪了一些，睁开眼睛看她。安娜哑着嗓子，脸上满是绯红:“你，你要不要摸摸它？”

她捉着艾莎的手，用她姐姐微凉的指尖触碰自己肃然挺立的腺体，蘑菇头的顶端在在往外渗出黏液，Omega情动后的体液还残留在它上面。艾莎的手挣扎着向回缩，她惊得想蜷缩起来，安娜的性器很烫，但这个动作的含义更让她羞得想藏起自己。

“……安娜！”艾莎软着嗓子叫她，她的手心已经覆盖在挺立的性器上了，只要虚虚一握，就能将着粗大的腺体握在手中。这显然超过了她羞耻心的上限，艾莎想收回手，可在安娜的半强迫下，那滚烫的腺体在她手心跳动，性器上沾染着体液，湿滑无比，在她离开的时候，顶端的蘑菇头还顶着她的掌心，牵扯出一条淫靡的丝线。

安娜任由她把手缩回去，她从艾莎平坦的腹部开始向下，艾莎呼吸急促的看着她，安娜把她的双腿架在肩上，又将她向下压住，蓄势待发的性器顶开开合着的穴口，被两瓣软肉摩擦着，这个姿势艾莎可以清楚的看到安娜是怎么用腺体进入她的，这太羞耻了，她咬住了下唇，可这个姿势下她除了被动承受以外什么都做不了，安娜充满耐心的在前庭中摩擦。好在艾莎已经足够湿濡，安娜耐心地又搅又顶了一会儿，便触到了一个阻力较小之处，她向前挺腰，那柔软的内壁便凹陷了进去。

“嗯…安娜…”每次在她们做爱的时候，艾莎就好像只会喊她的名字，安娜低下头吻她，这个姿势会让艾莎很累，安娜拍了拍她的肩膀，在艾莎疑惑的时候拔出性器，又将她翻了个身。

“别…安娜！”艾莎有些慌乱的叫她的名字，“你要干什么？”

“这样你不会累。”安娜小声的回答她，她又将性器送进高热的甬道里，持续地向她小穴施压，藉着丰沛液体的帮助，进入了艾莎的身体，然而她本身的窄小加上兴奋充血，使安娜更感到腺体被人握住，被紧紧的包裹着。

“唔…太紧了，姐姐…放松点。”

“是你…呜…安娜！不要…哈…好大…呜…不行…会……”

性器在紧狭却又滑溜的膣道里插入、抽出，下体交接之处，发出有规律的湿润节奏，淫靡的水声让人浮想联翩，艾莎把头埋进枕头里，不想承认她被安娜用这么羞耻的姿势进入了。

安娜的腰部前后挺动，腺体抽出时艾莎像是在下沉，插入时又好像在上升，安娜掌控着她的身体。肿胀的性器进出时，都可以着实牵动刺激到她翘起的花核。安娜突然庆幸艾莎的身体轻盈又纤细，才能让她毫不费力就可以托着姐姐的身体，用最深入、最刺激的角度抽插。

安娜低头贪婪的注视着她们交合之处，欣赏着艾莎薄薄的花瓣被采蜜的棍棒撑得绽开，红润的膣肉被抽送着的茎部带动，一下吐出、一下缩回，不住的发出淫靡的液体冲刷声。她兴奋的喘息，不是因为疲乏，而是因为多重感官的刺激。

“嗯…安…安娜…好舒服…呜…喜欢……”

安娜也欢愉地加快频率:“姐姐…舒服就好…啊…不要夹…这么喜欢我…啊叫你姐姐？”

“别叫…哈…安娜…不要…不要叫我姐姐…呜…别欺负我……”

“姐姐”这个词是艾莎的禁忌，也是打开她身体的开关，只要这样叫她，艾莎的身体就会夹紧收缩，给深埋在其中的性器带来绝顶的快感。安娜深谙她的心理，她亲吻着艾莎的后背，只觉得性器被艾莎夹的胀大，触觉都变得强烈，进出之时，似乎连穴道中的皱褶都特别感觉得到，像一层层湿濡的软绒捋弄着全身快感的焦点。

“安娜…安娜…啊…不要呜…安娜……”

艾莎呻吟的声音变得尖细，她的声音透过枕头旁边传了出来:“不要顶…呜…安娜…太…快啊了……”

她的呻吟夹杂着意义不明的气声，紧绷的双腿使安娜每次插入都重重撞着她的耻骨，艾莎抓紧了床单，快感将她抛上云端。安娜只觉得腺体被穴肉挤着，艾莎的声音和她的身体一样是抖动着的，带着有些像哭的音调。

软肉像在吸吮似的动了起来，这动作不是十分激烈，但是已经足够把安娜推上高峰。随着艾莎哭泣着的呻吟声，一股浓热滚烫的精液吐在了繁育生命的温床，安娜按住了她的腰，结膨胀起来了，将两个人牢牢钉在一起。


	19. Chapter 19

安娜这次射精的时间格外长，一开始艾莎还能跪在床上一言不发，到后来被接连不断炙热的精液浇灌着花心，烫得她不断低泣，几乎身心都要一并融化了，身体里灌满了粘稠的液体，艾莎甚至能直接看到自己微微隆起的小腹。

或许也和Alpha停留在她体内的腺体有关系。结膨胀起来，拒绝让乱伦的种子流出她的体内。这个姿势相当考验体力，艾莎早就无力用手臂支撑自己疲软的身体了，她趴在柔软的床上，安娜压在她身上，这是自然界动物交配最常用的姿势。

意识到这一点的时候，艾莎的羞耻心又快要吞没她了。腺体膨胀的结节撑得她有些难受，肚子里被塞满了精液，她想要释放，却被无情的腺体堵住了通道。

“好撑……”她喃喃自语，好看的眉皱在一起，趴在床上的姿势抵住了腹部，强烈的异物感涌进她的咽喉，艾莎感觉她快要吐出来了。

安娜轻柔地抚摸着她的后背，这是Alpha的求偶标准流程。温柔的抚摸可以缓解Omega在发情期的不适，但很可惜，这个狼狈地趴在床上的Omega并没有处于发情期。

“对不起，”安娜乖巧地说，“这个姿势很难受吗？”

当然很难受，精液在她的身体里到处乱跑，唯一的出口还被膨胀的结堵塞住，艾莎没由来地想起小时候和妹妹偷偷溜出去买巧克力蛋糕，结果两个人都吃到积食走不动路，和现在有些差异，又有些相同。

她确实吃了很多，不过不是巧克力蛋糕，而且妹妹的精液，同时也换了一张嘴吃而已。艾莎忍着身体上的不适，勉强地说:“有一点，不过没关系。”

安娜突然抱住她翻了个身，又猛地坐起来，艾莎被这巨大的刺激惊得忍不住呻吟起来，一声短促的声音兀然响起又被她压进嗓子里，安娜的轻笑声不偏不倚闯进她的耳朵里，艾莎快要被耻意击垮，幸好她现在还背对着安娜，面对的是房间的墙壁，不用去面对安娜，这会让艾莎放松不少。

“对不起，”安娜又埋在她耳边轻声说，“我……我不知道该怎么办，艾莎，忍一忍好吗？”

又不是她说不好结就能立马消退，艾莎叹了口气，安娜的手臂小心地搂上她的腰，像在试探她能容忍到哪一步。“没关系，你不要……啊……不用道歉。”

最后一股精液浇进她的子宫，烫得她几乎坐不稳，安娜急忙伸手去搂住她，防止她向前趴倒在床上。

“……谢谢。”艾莎犹豫了半天，只憋出一句话，她的脸涨得通红，幸好安娜看不到她的表情。阿伦戴尔总裁的能言善辩在对上她妹妹的时候就消失殆尽，她总是局促不安，难以说出什么话，尤其是在情事里。

“不客气。”安娜说，她的手在揉捏着艾莎的大腿外侧，酸软的肌肉一点力气都没有，艾莎软软地靠在她怀里，她们被身下高亢的两处性器契合。

又过了约五分钟，结慢慢消退了，可女性Alpha的腺体却没有软下去，还亢奋地停在她体内。“我……我先去洗洗，你晚上可以去楼上睡觉，这里我明天会叫人来收拾的。”艾莎说着，将自己从滚烫的性器上一寸一寸拔出来，安娜托着她的屁股，防止她因为体力透支过度而倒下。

这感觉太难受了，从身体到心理的满足感都在被抽离，一点又一点蚕食着艾莎的理智，好几次她都难受地想坐回去，可这不被她允许。

她还没有过去心里的那道门槛，想让她心无芥蒂地同安娜做爱，拥吻，可能还需要一些时间。

“你站不稳的。”安娜担忧地看着她，“我抱你去吧？”

艾莎摇摇头，像个不能自理的小孩子一样被妹妹抱着去清洗？不，她还想稍微挽救一些身为长姐的尊严，逞强的Omega踩在地板上，冰凉的刺痛感稍微激得她起了一些力气，艾莎的双腿还在发抖，安娜说的没错，她的腿已经软了，激烈的交合抽空了她的力气。

艾莎勉强往前走了几步，直起身子后，过于饱胀的花心就向外吐出多余的精液，白浊的液体顺着她开合着的穴口向下，黏腻的打湿了大腿内侧，又一路向下，略过膝盖骨流到了脚踝，到了最后，她每走一步，羊羔绒的地毯上就留下一点被打湿的深色的印迹。

突然身体被人打横抱起，安娜小心翼翼的目光落进她的眼眸，她的妹妹像是林间受惊的小鹿，带着几分试探地抱着她。“……嗯，我抱你上去，”安娜似乎还顾及到了艾莎支离破碎的尊严，她红着脸，抱着姐姐快步走上了楼梯。

一回家她就把艾莎拉进了自己的房间，现在她房间的床单上被子上全部都是她的或者艾莎的体液，黏糊糊的，混合着浓郁的信息素的味道。这间房间在打扫之前肯定不能再睡了，而二楼……艾莎的房间还没有把门修好，仅剩的只有书房和父母的房间……

她姐姐肯定不忍心让她易感期的妹妹去睡书房，对不对？安娜抱着艾莎来到父母的房间，她姐姐红着脸，一言不发，窝在她怀里像个乖顺的Omega一样。她把艾莎放在柔软的大床上，又走进浴室放了一缸热水，做完这些，她才跑去隔壁房间洗漱。

等她冷静下来，回到父母的卧室时，艾莎已经换好了睡裙，窝在被窝里睡着了，浅金色的发丝凌乱的铺撒在枕头上，安娜眨眨眼睛，悄悄地钻进她的身旁。

这感觉真奇妙，安娜有种注射了兴奋剂的快乐，她的心脏在砰砰跳动，充满活力，这使北山的Sun小姐回忆起了第一次也是唯一一次任务失手——组织对任务的难度判断出了差错，她一不小心被敌对势力的突击队逮进了审讯室，那负责审讯的人就是这样对她的——左边来一针兴奋剂，右边来一针镇定剂，两种速效药剂在她的血管里碰撞，刺激得好似不带安全带坐云霄飞车。

要是在多来几针，她的心脏可能会承受不住这刺激而爆炸，不过幸好北山的支援及时赶到，救下了捆在椅子上宛如瘾君子的她。从此之后，安娜再也没敢小看过任何一个“简单的任务”。

她现在安稳地躺在姐姐身边，却回忆起了那种令人战栗的痛苦和快感，安娜悄悄伸出手指描摹艾莎的唇形，微小得触碰似乎触及到了艾莎某一根神经，她拧起了眉头。

“不……安娜……不要……唔……”

“对不起！”安娜急忙缩回了手，她惴惴不安地等待着姐姐的说教，可惜并没有——艾莎没有因为她的无礼醒过来，反而好像陷进了某个噩梦里。

“爸爸……别……别离开我……哈啊……安娜……妈妈……”

艾莎皱着眉头，小声地抽泣着，她收紧了手臂，蜷缩在床上，像是在逃避些什么，她安静地沉默着，只是那拧紧的眉却从未松开。


	20. Chapter 20

艾莎陷入了梦境。

她前十几年的人生像是走马灯，事无巨细地飞速在艾莎眼前播放着，等到最后一点回忆播放完成，她又回到了那个下雪天。

站在那儿的还是十六岁的她，少女梳着乖巧精致的发辫，冲艾莎露出了甜美的笑容。

“你又来到这里了。”她自顾自地说，“这次还有什么要辩解的吗？你不是自愿的，安娜强迫你的，或者说是因为易感期？”

“我…”艾莎往前走了几步，柔软的雪地轻飘飘的像是棉花，她赤裸着双足，身上仅披着一件浴衣，“……没有。”

她实在没有理由去争辩，她爱着同安娜做爱的感觉吗？结果是显而易见的，安娜像是散发着光和热的太阳，即使不谈刻印和Omega的性别，在她的生命中，安娜仍是作为爱慕着的对象，是她不可或缺的组成部分。

安娜所不知道的是，在阿伦戴尔的总裁办公室里，有一个抽屉，里面放着一张小时候她们的合影，以及安娜这十年所有重要场合的照片，甚至连Sun所接取过的任务，抽屉里都有一份详细的清单。

数不清多少次发情期，她狼狈地蜷缩在床上，脑海中却只有安娜，她可悲地肖想着她的妹妹，呻吟着安娜的名字自渎。她幻想纤细的手指是粗涨的腺体，饥饿的身体却不能理解，欲望只会变本加厉。

而现在，她拥有安娜，她和安娜相互捆绑在一起，温热的怀抱，高亢的性器，Alpha动情的喘息……她怎么能不爱呢？

“不反驳我了吗？”少女点点头，“毕竟这儿是你的梦境，在梦境里面，你也没有必要撒谎，毕竟我就是你。”

“你想……怎么样？”艾莎拽进了身上的浴袍，过多裸露在外的皮肤让她有些不安，对面少女却没有回答她，只是笑着跑远了。

“艾莎？”

她的身后传来声响，安娜是声音突兀出现，她转过身去，安娜就站在她身后，脸上烧得通红，那双清澈干净的绿色眼眸此刻被情欲烧灼，她仅披着一件衬衣，姣好的身体不受遮挡，艾莎惊得不知怎么办才好，安娜几乎赤身裸体站在雪地里，难以忽视的是她腿间高昂的欲望。

“安……安娜？你怎么在这里！”

“不是……哈啊……姐姐你叫我来的吗？好难受……啊……”

安娜向前走着，她的目光像是猎手打量着自己的猎物，捕食者的野性直觉告诉她，能够带来快乐的Omega就在前方。安娜下身昂扬的欲望已经十分肿大，甚至能看到压抑着得绷紧的血管，甚至连深粉色的蘑菇头都因为充血而微微发紫，顶端的小口开合着，吐出透明的黏液来向艾莎致敬。

她浑身上下充斥着情欲的气息，Alpha剧烈的灼烧着Omega的理智——本该如此，可艾莎只能嗅到Alpha信息素明媚的味道，而这暴虐的信息素却没有对她造成任何影响，香甜的气味是盛夏绽放的花儿，这是第一次，仅仅只能闻到甜美的香味，还保持着理智。

这是她的梦境，艾莎拧紧了眉头。

安娜却没打算给她过多时间愣神，快被欲望折磨疯了的Alpha维持着最后的冷静走到她身前，接着就站着的姿势毫不留情的贯穿了Omega的身体。

“呜——！安……安娜！别……”

就着艾莎下意识反驳的呻吟一并响起的，是安娜满足的低声喘息，安娜毫不费力地抓住了她的双腿缠在自己腰上，接着向前走两步倒在了柔软的大床上。

床？艾莎强忍着刺激带来的酥麻的电流感，眼前的场景已经不再是暖冬里的小公园，而是她们家里柔软的大床，她的背砸在床上，原本就宽松系着的浴袍被过大的动作刺激得散开了，又一声闷响传出，另一个比安娜稚嫩许多的声音响起了。

“姐姐！？”

身上赤裸的Alpha已经开始了顶弄，粗长的腺体卖力地讨好着贪婪的花心，快感来得一向很迅速，艾莎惊慌地看向那个声音的来源。鲜嫩的绿色裙摆，靠在床上的少女十六七岁的年纪，此正慌乱地看着她们。

“……安……哈啊……安娜？”

怎么回事……怎么会有两个安娜？十六岁的这个小Alpha满脸都是红晕，她慌乱地吞咽着口水，以便自己还能口齿伶俐地说出话来。这场面太过有冲击性，她的姐姐被人按在床上操弄，而且在她身上压着的那个人和她有九分相似，不出意外就是二十多岁的她自己。

“啊……”安娜抬起头看着这个年幼几岁的自己，歪了歪头，“…你要一起来吗？”

“等等，什么？”小Alpha羞得满脸通红，“这不是……”

“过来，”安娜冲她招招手，身下的人绷紧了身体，艾莎用手捂住了脸，娇媚的呻吟被压在喉咙里，又因为迅疾的顶撞露出些许，“看，艾莎的刻印，写的是我的……是我们的名字。”

“别……”艾莎看起来快要崩溃了，她悄悄从手指缝里露出那双羞怯的眼睛，雾气笼罩在其中，更显得通透，“哈啊……安娜……别……唔别看我……”

“我们的……名字？等等，什么？你是说……”年轻的Alpha瞪大了眼睛，似乎不敢相信自己所看到的，可那串漂亮娟秀的花体字母确实是她的字迹没有错。年长的Omega大开双腿，任由Alpha进出她的身体，淫靡的体液在她的大腿上留下一道又一道水痕，她似乎快要被耻意击垮，小声的呻吟着，那略微沙哑的声音却更显性感。

“别看我……呜……安娜……别……”

“这可是你的梦境啊……姐姐……”安娜亲吻着她的脖颈，在白皙的皮肤上留下一个个齿痕，刚搞清楚状况的年轻Alpha也凑上前吻她，少女的动作毛毛躁躁的，青涩又莽撞。

“呜……”艾莎只能从口中发出含糊的声音，分不清是拒绝还是迎合，或许是安娜快速的抽送击垮了她的理智，或许是她本意如此，她并没有推开安娜，而是温顺的接受着她的亲吻。

艾莎并不想让年轻的妹妹看到她被情欲折磨得快要崩溃的脸，她又一次自欺欺人地闭上了眼睛，身上每一处都在祈求安娜的爱抚，可她分明没有被信息素所影响。

安娜拨弄着胸部顶端敏感的突起，让它们变得嫣红而坚硬，这样的方法让艾莎更加羞耻，但亲吻着她的年轻Alpha却像找到了有趣的事一样，满脸好奇的看着姐姐绵软的乳肉被她捏成各种形状。

“好软……”

她终于放过姐姐已经被她亲得红肿的嘴唇，尽管在些许水渍下她更加诱人，艾莎紧紧闭着眼睛，两个妹妹都在努力取悦她的身体，可只要一想到安娜，她的心底就升腾起一丝亵渎的快感来，可她的理智仍在，她必须正视自己——这是她的世界，如果她不愿意，大可以推开安娜，但倘若她顺从自己的内心……

可……可，她的父母会怎么想，如果她就此接受安娜，那她的父母所做的努力，她无意义的逃离和躲避，还有什么价值？

她做不到选择任何一边。

“没关系，”安娜摸了摸她的脸颊，暂时停下了腰部的抽送，“你不用选择任何一边，只要你暂时不选，就还能维持偷来的温暖。”

“这是你的世界，艾莎，”另一个安娜接着她的话说，“因为你想，我们才会出现在这里。”

她调皮的小妹妹狡猾地眨了眨眼睛:“现在，不用想那么多，先来好好享受吧。”

“那么，姐姐……”年长一些的那个吃味地叫她，“是我做的不好吗？你都不叫我的名字。”

“不……唔！别……别这样……哈啊……安娜……安娜……”下身突然传来柔软温热的感觉，艾莎惊叫出声，安娜不知何时已经抽离了她的身体，正埋头在她的腿间，粗糙的舌苔对着那颗挺立的小东西啃咬着，吮吸着。而年轻一些的那位同样不甘示弱，好胜心极强的Alpha似乎将取悦她当成了一场无声的竞赛，她低头咬住了挺立的乳尖。

“不要……安娜……别……别咬……呜……”

她纤细的手指不自觉地插进安娜柔软的头发内，无助的来回抚揉着，安娜的发丝很细，滑过指间的感觉格外好，小家伙卖力地挑逗着她的乳尖，牙齿轻轻刮擦过上面时会有轻微的痛感，但只要一想到是安娜，是安娜在玩弄着她的身体，大脑深处的快感就足以吞没她。

而年长一些的Alpha此时也不再是轻轻地挑逗，灵活的舌尖一点点向里探去，修长的双手也轻柔地揉捏着艾莎的大腿，惹得艾莎又压抑不住得呻吟起来。

“安……安娜……”她羞怯地出声，“不行……要流出来了……不要舔……”

她挣扎着想躲开安娜的唇舌，但Alpha不但没有躲开，反而紧紧按住了她的双腿，让她无法闭合，艾莎清晰得感觉到了有淫靡的液体即将从她的身体深处流出来，快感像是电流，贯穿了她的身体 但安娜甚至没有插入她，仅仅只是唇舌的挑逗，她就快要达到高潮了。

“好甜啊，姐姐……”安娜一本正经地说，眼神里却是掩不住的狡诈，她的舌尖绕着那挺立的果核打转，似乎不想漏掉任何一滴果汁，艾莎甚至听得到她吞咽时喉咙滑动的声音，听上去是那么淫靡，却调动着她的神经，带来另一种快感。

艾莎的全身都要被这快感冲击的绵软无力，连埋在安娜头发的的五指都由轻微的推搡变成无力地按压，像是要得到更多快感似的。

高潮之后她有微微失神，等回过神来之后，她已经被两个安娜摆弄成极其羞耻的姿势了。艾莎躺在安娜的颈窝处，双腿叉开在她腰侧两旁，安娜将两条修长的腿握住掰至最大，让那双腿根处的娇嫩的花穴裸露在年轻一些的Alpha眼前。

小Alpha一手握住自己的腺体，一手揉捏着手感很好的臀瓣，在开合着的小口处抵弄着，淫靡的体液顺着皮肤滴落在床单上，这画面足以刺激得任何Alpha变成凶恶的狼。

“姐姐，放松一点，我进不去。”安娜眯起双眼，细细看着那花穴的媚肉层层翻开，露出埋藏在深处的那颗果核，她腰部用力，终于将那粗大的性器向前推去，挤进了柔软的甬道。

“呜！安娜，轻一点，好痛……”

她不在发情期，以Omega的身体吞下Alpha的性器还是有些困难，即使那里已经溢出了些许汁水，但还不足以润滑到让Alpha强硬的进入，更何况这个姿势下，年轻的性器进入的格外深，似乎真的要贯穿她的身体。

“对不起！”少女慌乱地同她道歉，但腰上的动作却没有停下，粗涨的腺体轻柔地抽插着，缓慢又有迹可循，她在等身下的Omega适应她的长度。抱着艾莎的Alpha挑了挑眉头，不怀好意地让她姐姐偏过头和她接吻，将娇媚的呻吟都堵进喉咙，艾莎只能发出“呜呜”的气音，仅存的理智在身前的少女顶撞下都烟消云散，她放弃了抵抗，反正这是梦境，即使放纵下自己也没什么，安娜不会发现的。

安娜的动作越来越快，带出来的过多的粘液，不仅因快速的抽动而拍出泡沫，并且大范围的扩散，将两人的腿间都染成白浊的颜色。年长的Alpha恶意的想看她崩溃的表情，她的头偏了偏，灼热的吐息喷洒在埋藏着Omega腺体的那块皮肤上。

“不安娜……不……哈啊……不要标记！”艾莎显然察觉到了她的意图，几乎是惊叫着开口。粘液底下扩散开去，留至她的臀沟低点，原本应该闭合的穴口，被Alpha的性器撑得大开，一种更细更黏浊的细泡拍打在四周，盛开绽放。

“不要吗？”安娜不怀好意地开口，接着叼住了那块皮肉。Omega的身体预料到了即将到来的标记，它自发的开始兴奋，调动了每一寸神经邀请Alpha咬下去，注入信息素。艾莎似乎被一只无形的手按入了深海，窒息般的快感席卷而来，她的皮肤敏感得可怕，连风拂过都能带来无上的快感。

与此同时一并带来的是艾莎心底的恐慌，她无法反抗，这个Omega源自基因和本能的臣服，她根本做不到挣扎，连动动手指，或者说出拒绝的话来都做不到，她的身体已经不归她掌控了。Omega的本能逼她臣服，她无法抗拒这股力量。思维和力气一并被抽空，她像是在河岸挣扎的一尾鱼，她发出了尖细的尖叫，却一点儿声音都没有。

她被人扼住了咽喉，痛苦和快感一并袭来，在安娜放开那一小块皮肤的时候，她剧烈的喘息着，可等到那颗虎牙扣在皮肤上，她的意识已经一片空白。无法挣扎，无法逃脱，面对本能的无力感淹没了她，即使安娜只是叼起来用牙齿轻柔地摩擦了几下，就离开了那块皮肤，艾莎也仿佛失去意识很久了一般。

像是刚被人从水里打捞上来，艾莎已经湿透了，白金色的长发被汗液粘在皮肤上，那双湿漉漉的眼睛格外惹人怜爱。

安娜亲了亲她的脸颊，松开手对着那更加的红肿充血的乳尖细细的舔吮画圈，另一只手再以同样速度对着另一颗乳尖温柔捏弄，下身被粗大的肉棒顶弄，上身敏感的双乳又被两种不同的感觉相互刺激，年长的Omega一时间只能是抖着紊乱的气息，无助的抵抗随时都会爆发的高潮。

或许也是期待，年轻的Alpha清脆的声音被情欲压抑得低沉，她不会什么Alpha的技巧，只是用最原始单调的方法取悦她的身体。白金色的长发覆盖在艾莎脸上，她死死地咬住一撮，抑制着想要冲出口的尖叫。

每当她被安娜抵弄得厉害，就会无助地挺起上身，昂直脖颈抵受着撞击。

“姐姐……姐姐，放松一点……太紧了！”年轻的Alpha憋红了脸向她抗议，艾莎羞愧地并没有回答，只是躺在安娜身上被迫的摆动着，她紧咬住食指关节，闷声地摇着头，勉强抵挡那向着身体内四处逃窜的强烈快感。

安娜单脚屈膝跪了起来，握住艾莎脚踝将她的下半身提来，那被玩弄得满是汁液的身体像是预料到了即将发生什么，在略高的地方颤抖起来。安娜贴心的扯过一个抱枕垫在艾莎身下，又将腺体抽出半截，再用力得塞回去，随着那提起的动作，狠插入来不及收缩闭合的小口。

一气呵成，粗大的腺体野蛮的前进，直到深处的花口穴仍不肯止住，逼迫那里敞开大门接纳她，接纳自己的肉棒。随着一声尖叫，艾莎平滑的腹部上便鼓起了道不甚明显的柱状物体。

腺体就像是一条入腹的毒蛇，情欲的毒液让艾莎像是停止了呼吸般，几乎崩溃地尖叫着，她张大着嘴巴，原本咬住的食指，被狠狠地一个插入后，无力地垂在身旁，只随着那声喊叫，她突然怔在了那里。

安娜看到她精致的面容上竟带着一种被玩弄到失神迷茫的表情，心疼得凑上去亲了亲她的面颊，放轻了力度上下顶弄起来。

性器深入到身体内，刺激的顶擦着柔软的穴内深处的敏感点，高热的软肉比得那浅处的甬道更为舒适，像是被打湿了的绒毛，软软的扫过腺体的柱身，安娜眯着眼睛，受不了似的低吟着，享受着姐姐突然急剧收缩的刺激感。

“呜……！”

她猛的张开眼睛，入眼的是天花板和墙面，艾莎坐起来靠在床头，天空才刚刚破晓，一点微弱的亮光照进屋内，安娜在她身边毫无形象的睡着，被子全被踢到一角。安娜似乎被她的动作吵醒了，睡眼惺忪地揉了揉眼睛，含糊不清地问她:“艾莎，时间还早呢，你现在就要起床了吗？”

小家伙翻了个身，没等她回答就又陷入梦乡。艾莎几乎是逃出房间的，以理智著称的总裁钻进浴室，只差在初冬洗个冷水澡让自己清醒。

她居然……她怎么能做这样的梦！天啊，她居然梦到和安娜……而且还是两个……


End file.
